Lasting Impressions
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: Kaiba always pushes Jounouchi down on the ground calling him a mutt. But no one knows the real reason why he says such things...until now. Is it really to put him down, or to make him keep coming back? SetoJou. Epilogue up! Finished!
1. Chapter 1: My Reason for Your Suffering

Kaiba always pushes Jounouchi down on the ground calling him a mutt. But no one knows the real reason why he says such things...until now. Is it really to put him down, or to make him keep coming back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, you'd be working around the clock spending thousands of dollars on ebay because I'd be auctioning off the official, erotic, cut-scenes between Seto and Jou that couldn't appear both in Japan or North America versions. Maybe in Amsterdam...

* * *

Chapter 1: My Reason For Your Suffering

Seto Kaiba had watched Katsuya Jounouchi for a while now, ever since Yugi Motou came into the picture and stole his glory. He was stripped of his pride and strength, subjected into his own personal humiliation and he blamed Yugi and his cheerleader group for it.

He can see the future now without some idiot claiming it to be destiny: Yugi proudly standing on top of the world with his pathetic lap-dog friends by his side...

Katsuya by his side.

Even the image of it infuriated him! Katsuya's face glowing with pride as he stands alongside Yugi, picture perfect...

It pissed him off.

How long has he been in love with the mutt? Hundreds of years it seemed. He can still remember that day...

* * *

flashback

"Hello everyone!" The home room teacher called to her young audience. "Welcome to Domino High School! I can see right now the potential of all of you and your future excellence in your three years here of the curriculum!"

15 year old Seto Kaiba snorted quietly in his seat. Any idiot with two eyes can see that most of the class was either sleeping or staring off in space, let alone unleashing their 'terrific' potential. Only a small majority were even listening to the teacher and they were all nerds. He payed an even closer note to a short haired brown girl taking notes to the teacher's speech! What was her name again? Masaki Anzu? He only remembered her because she was the second best in their junior high grade last year (he was the first as always). She really needed a life.

He carefully looked around his surroundings and noticed a really short kid with spiked up tri-colored hair.

/Why the hell didn't the teacher send him off to get a haircut? It's a major distraction in my opinion.../

This school's crazy.

Any minute now she can stop her stupid speech and he can go through the rest of the day in peace, hang out with Mokuba a bit, and work on the new dueling system he was secretly planning on selling to Pegasus J. Crawford in a year or two from now.

Well, at least he knew school couldn't get any exciting than this...

He thought wrong.

In a split second, the door was slammed open, causing many of the class to jump in instinct. Seto barely flinched but turned his way.

A young disgruntled looking golden blond boy with radiant chestnut eyes was breathing heavily, in a headlock with a man who looked distantly like him. He had the same blond hair as the boy, but had sea blue eyes. It was probably the father.

"M-may I help you?" the teacher answered.

The man stood up proudly, holding up his son (who was still in a headlock) like a trophy. "Yes you may! This is my son's first day, but he ran into some trouble with a few of his classmates and I had to personally take him to his class!" he answered in English.

Everyone sweatdropped. They didn't know what he was talking about.

Except Seto Kaiba, he knew everything.

"Dad!" the son half growled half gasped in his puberty driven voice said in Japanese. "We're in Japan now! Speak Japanese for the love of God!"

Seto watched in interest as they began to argue in English. The boy looked very cute. It was no surprise to him, he had known he was gay for a while now, as he discovered that girls were just money-hungry, whiny individuals with too much make up. If he ever wanted a relationship, it had to be a boy. They'd have the same wants and interests, and be on the same wavelength as one another. Because frankly, in his opinion, girls would give up half way without a fight, acting like weak damsels in distress. He wanted competition and a struggle, and the victory would be a hundred times as pleasurable and sweet. He'd like to say he was man enough to handle a man.

And as he watched the boy thrashing against his father to let go only made Seto's need for a boy greater. The need for _that_ boy. He could say the blond haired boy reminded him of himself: strong-willed, stubborn, and refuses to give up without a fight. Not to mention he was sexy...

After a few minutes of arguing between the father, son, and teacher, Seto's new interest was finally freed and turn to face the class.

"Please introduce yourself," the teacher replied half heartedly. The boy looked to see his father by the door, smirk then gave him a thumbs up. The boy smirked back. Seto wondered what it felt like to have a father who acted like that...

The images of his stepfather working him to the bone pissed him greatly and was more than happy to shove them into the back of his mind. He wanted to focus on the here and now, on his new interest.

The boy's father left and he turned to introduce himself. "S'up everyone! The name's Jounouchi Katsuya! I transferred here from America. I was born in New York City, hense my accent, and grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. I came from the most coolest school in the world, Valley High School as a sophomore. Go Vikings! (Kaiba smirked at the energy and many laughed at Katsuya's antics) But because of the high schools different way of classes, I'm a freshman in this school because well, America has four grades in their high schools and you guys have three!(1) But watch out," his eyes narrowed in seriousness. "If you try to mess with me, you'll be waking up inside your locker."

Many looked at him in fear. Katsuya's eyes wandered to the future CEO's and blinked. He had never seen such coolness...such...DOMINANCE?

Seto saw the puzzled look from the exchange student. He inwardly smirked. Good, the puppy knows his master. His new conquest shall be named 'Puppy', because he looked like the submissive looking golden retriever puppy he and Mokuba had received in their youth. Unfortunately, Gozaburo Kaiba found out and threw the puppy out the window in front of them both. The puppy had died that night in Seto's arms with a crying Mokuba behind him. It reminded Seto that his 'father' was going to pay for doing such things. The smug bastard was probably in his office right now, smoking a cigar waiting for those damn military prototypes to pull through. Seto made it his sole purpose to rebel against him and he was currently planning on taking over Gozaburo's company and turning it into a gaming corporation. He can only hope that in due time after he took care of Gozaburo that Pegasus agrees to buy his product, then everything will fall into place. (2)

He'll have everything. The corporation, he and Mokuba's freedom...

And soon, his once lost golden haired puppy.

Seto saw the punk attitude in those chocolate eyes that soon turned from a hint of puzzlement to rivaled anger. The sheer pleasure it gave him given time to have those eyes looking at him from the bottom in ultimate submission in HIS bedroom, HIS mansion, HIS domain.

Oh, yes he wanted him. But he needed to test him...see if he was worth the need of the young future CEO.

The puppy was the first to tear his eyes away and took his seat in front of the Seto, trying to ignore the heated gaze on the back of his head.

Seto smirked, the puppy was as good as his. He bathed a bit in ultimate dominance over the situation until a tough brown haired boy beside Katsuya began to talk to him. He growled softly as the boy began to say jokes to his interest and the puppy snickered showing his cute little canines. Seto slowly saw red. No one talks to his puppy that intimately but himself!

As the bell rang, he put his plan to action. He needed to get his puppy to notice him and to keep coming back...

People began to get up from their seats to leave, (lunch began), and Seto made his move as Katsuya got up with his new friend. He grabbed his briefcase and 'accidentally' hit it against the back of the pup's head.

Katsuya jumped and turned to Seto clutching the back of this head He growled, "Watch where ya going!"

Seto pretended to ignore him and proceeded to leave. Katsuya blocked the door. "Aren't you going to say sorry!"

"Forget it, Jou." the puppy's new friend said. "Don't mess with Kaiba here. His father is a rich and powerful CEO. He'll kick your ass!"

Katsuya laughed. Seto enjoyed the sound. "Moneybags kicking my ass, Honda? As if!"

It gave 'moneybags' an opening to trip the puppy down to the ground. "You want me to say sorry? I'll say it. I'm sorry you're a whimpering puppy kneeling before his master."

"Excuse me!" Katsuya yelled. "Watch it! No one calls me a dog and gets away with it!" He gave the older boy a good punch but he easily blocked it.

"That was a good move if you were trying to take out the air." Seto smirked enjoying the look of anger on his puppy. "You're a terrible fighter. You're not worth my time."

"You watch!" Katsuya screamed trying his best to hit him. "You're going to eat those words, rich boy!" He managed to topple him and was planning to pound his face in, if Seto hadn't flipped them over.

"You're now in my mercy, mutt." Kaiba whispered dangerously into his conquest's ear sending shivers to the golden haired teen. "Beg for me to release you, pup, and I might spare you the bruises." He knew that his pup didn't catch the double meaning and was breathing in shakes. /Don't you dare give up, mutt. Fight back. Make yourself worthy for me to pursue you./

"Let go of him!" Honda warned hovering over them both. Seto rose up and brushed himself off he glared at his puppy. "I should've known. You're not worth the sweat."

He was displeased as he picked up his briefcase. He was actually looking forward to the struggle.

And as he began to walk out of the door, Katsuya called out. "Kaiba."

He turned to meet the fierce stare of his puppy. Then the aftermath of a sore jaw. Katsuya Jounouchi layed a fast one on him.

"I'm not done with you yet, Seto Kaiba. I'll keep comin' back until I beat you." He stepped back, waiting for a reaction.

Kaiba snorted. "Not going to happen, pup."

He walked out and smiled for once. So it wasn't a helpless cause after all. He was looking forward to the future battles between him and the puppy. He was as good as his.

And he was sure he had made a lasting impression on Jounouchi Katsuya as well.

end of flashback

* * *

(1): Okay, for those of you who aren't very familiar with Japan's school curricular vs. America's here's how it goes. America's high schools has four years, while Japan has three. This is because Japan's elementary school lasts from 1st grade to 6th grade (I don't know if you count kindergarden), and America's elementary schools is from (K- 5th ) grade. Japan's junior high has 3 years (7th - 9th ) , America's is (6th - 8th ). So Japan's high school is (10th - 12th ), while America's is (9th - 12th ). So, since Jou was in America, he was a 10th grader in high school, but now he's in Japan, he is sent to 9th grade because that is the same grade level as his level in America just different grades. Got it?

(2): I don't know if I'm messing with the time line or anything but in the flashback, Gozaburo is still alive and Seto is in the middle of planning to overthrow his stepfather by secretly creating the first duel monster field for Pegasus. I'm keeping Gozaburo alive for the second chapter so it will blend with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Original plot line.

TBC...

Now, all you have to do is click the little purple button so you can magically get another chapter, okay? Ready, set, go!


	2. Chapter 2: The Way I Wanted It To Be

A/N: You want a chapter, you got a chapter enjoy!

Thank You all reviewers! Keep em posting!

Chapter 2: The Way I Wanted It To Be

Definition of a sadist:

1. The deriving of sexual gratification or the tendency to derive sexual gratification from inflicting pain or emotional abuse on others.

2. The deriving of pleasure, or the tendency to derive pleasure, from cruelty.

3. Extreme cruelty.

He was not a sadist. It's too bad the most weakest part of himself was provoking him with those damn definitions. Yes, he did enjoy seeing Jounouchi cowering at his feet like a mutt. Who wouldn't? Two words: Ultimate Submission.

And boy, did Seto loved those words.

He also enjoyed another two words: Complete Dominance...

flashback

16 year old Seto Kaiba followed Katsuya Jounouchi home that night on Christmas Eve. And for once, he didn't care whether or not his stepfather might whip him for being late. Because, lately, he didn't care.

All he wanted was to follow his golden haired puppy.

Lately, he saw a dramatic change in Jou. He became more violent than usual, moody, and destructive. And he talked to no one, not even his new friend, Honda.

Seto wanted to know why...

He stayed distantly behind him in the darkness, reaching a bad part of town.

Seto wondered about Jou's living quarters when they reached a broken down apartment complex and when the blond teen slipped in, he followed.

The house looked like a mess: dust everywhere and clothes spewed about. Seto had stayed put by the door while Jou disappeared into what apparently was his room. The room was very cold this late in December. And he wondered why Jou had not turned on the heater. He looked around the house and came across a picture.

A picture of Jou's family.

"Dad..." he heard a choked whisper from the bedroom. Seto looked up and quietly walked into the room to see his interest on the floor next to his bed, knees to his chest.

"Dad, it's okay. I don't care about the living arrangements, just please come back." Jou cried softly into his knees. "Don't leave me like Mom did! Please!"

"Katsuya..." Seto bent down so he was leveled with the crying teen.

Jou sniffled and looked up, tears blurring his vision. "D-dad? Is that you?"

Seto didn't know what to say in this type of situation, and just stood silent. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him as Jou clutched onto his chest, sobbing into his shirt. "D-don't l-leave me again, p-please! Y-you're alive n-now, s-so d-don't leave!"

Seto allowed Jou to cry against him, even vaguely hugging him back. He felt a need to give Jou some sort of reassurance, or have a broken spirit draped in his arms. It was then he noticed a forgotten newspaper lain neatly on the floor reading:

Drunken Hit and Run with the subtitle: Local Resident Saves Son from Hit and Run

He picked up the paper and began to read it, baring the pictures of Katsuya and his father.

_Yesterday, on December 18, Jounouchi Sr. was killed in a hit and run accident. His son, who remains unnamed, was walking home that night to run an errand when a car carrying a drunken couple, ran past a red light. His father, who was with him at the time, had pushed his son out of the way and was hit dead on by the oncoming vehicle. Witnesses had seen a glimpse of the driver as he'd stopped then immediately left the scene. Jounouchi Sr. was taken to the Domino General Hospital, who died later that night. Many would remember him as a devoted citizen and father who struggled to make ends meet for him and his son, and be proclaimed a hero among parents and children. A memorial would commence this Friday in memory of him._

Seto felt a guilt running through his veins. His conquest had just lost his father a week ago and was in denial. He had probably thought that Seto WAS his father!

He had realized Jou's breathing evened out and wondered if he fell asleep. "Katsuya..."

"Hmm...Dad?"

Seto shrugged it off. Let Jou imagine that his father was holding his beloved son, and not his most fiercest rival. "Katsuya, you need to get out of this slump."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm dead." Seto answered bluntly. He needed Jou to get up on his feet, to go back to the way he was. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"No!" Jou screamed clutching him for dear life. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, you wouldn't have died!"

"But you would have!" Seto bellowed unevenly. He felt so numb all of a sudden, like he wasn't there. He needed to roleplay as Jou's father for Jou's sake.

Maybe...for both of their sakes.

"I'm your father. It's a father's duty to protect their son's life at all costs. Even to throw away our own. What was the point of me dying for your life, if you refuse to live it!" Yes, that was probably what Jou's father would have said. Then he thought bitterly of what he said. HIS stepfather wouldn't have give a damn.

"What's the point of living if there's nothing to live for!" Jou cried out. "I barely have any friends, Mom and Shizuka are far away, I have no one!"

"You're wrong," Seto murmured. /You have me./ "You have someone here. And they're watching over you..." He was of course talking about himself. "Just play out your cards, be yourself, and get over your anger. Do something, steal from a classmate or whatever..."

He could see Jou's wistful smile as he fell asleep. Seto couldn't help but smile back as he lay Katsuya on the bed and wrapped him with a very thick blanket.

"D-dad..." Katsuya opened his eyes a bit.

"Yeah?" Seto was starting to get used to this 'dad' thing.

"Thanks, whoever you are, for being my dad one last time." Looking at the incredulous look on the stranger's dark-hidden face, he pulled out something from out of his bed and handed it to him. Seto plunged it into his pocket. "It was my dad's. He said to give it to the one who was my kindred spirit, so he can protect that person as well. Other than me and my sis of course. I think you deserve it. You saved me, thank you, and take care of yourself."

"You too," Seto murmured back as he left the room.

Jou sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I guess I can take it out on that Motou kid after break. Him and his stupid puzzle he's trying to finish..."

And with that, he fell asleep.

Seto closed the door to the apartment before he slumped down to the ground. The memories of tonight playing angrily in his head. The newspaper clutched in his hand. How Jou had lost so much...

And he said he was Jou's kindred spirit! Like they were meant to be! The Master and his Puppy.

He couldn't help it, but for the first time in his life, he broke down and cried. For his and Jou's treacherous life.

"You disgusting fag," Gozaburo whispered dangerously as he kicked Seto to the floor.

"W-what...?" Seto whispered, his breath catching him as he clutched his stomach.

Gozaburo's face upturned into a terrible smile. "You think I don't know? One of my men saw you on the floor with some...lowlife, disgusting boy! You think I didn't know you were a fag in the first place!" He kicked him again.

Seto should have known the bastard had pinned one of his lackeys on him. Another mistake that shouldn't be tolerated as a Kaiba.

"Is he your gay lover, Seto?" he sneered. "I heard he looked so much like your dearly departed puppy...maybe I should pay him a visit, the Kaiba way?"

Seto gritted his teeth and pulled on his cold exterior. "He's nothing more than a rival to me. A cheap fuck. You'd be wasting your time." The game wasn't over yet between him and his puppy. He'd be damned if he'd let some ugly fat ass get in the way of his conquest for his beloved mutt. He had to make Jou look like a nobody, someone Gozaburo wouldn't go after.

"Really?"Gozaburo chided in contempt. "You can stop the damn act. I know for a fact that you wouldn't go downtown to some cheap ass, broken down piece of shit you call a neighborhood, just to fuck a local boy. He's something special to you, isn't he? You can't hide it from me. And soon, after I put you under house arrest, I'll make sure to check up on your 'puppy', just for you to hear him scream for mercy. Or, maybe I should have a little fun with him like you 'supposedly' did."

Seto glared at him in fury. No one's going to touch is puppy. "Then, I'll just kill myself, ridding you of your future heir of Kaiba Corp. And there's no way you can get Mokuba to become a new heir because he's too old to have the business drilled into his head. Deal your cards right, Gozaburo Kaiba."

He was surprised for the first time of his life. Gozaburo laughed.

"You think I was planning on making you the future CEO of Kaiba Corporation!" he jeered. "No. You're just the catalyst to the real CEO of Kaiba Corp.!"

"What are you talking about?"Seto narrowed his eyes.

temporary end of flashback

You could say that that was the beginning of Seto's need to search for the meaning to Gozaburo's words. He wouldn't have thought Gozaburo was planning to give the corporation to his first son, Noah. He didn't know he had a son. And he had to put his game with Jou on hold to take care of his stepfather's ghost. Because he was Seto Kaiba and he demanded and worked to his best ability to have everything...

His brother's secured life so he'll never work, Kaiba Corp., and his pup.

He would never be satisfied without either of them, so the need was imminent.

flashback

Gozaboro said nothing as he kicked Seto's stomach again and again. "You. Are. A. Fuckin'. Fag. And. I'm. Going. To. Kill. Your. Puppy. Right. In. Front. Of. Your. Eyes. Like. I. Did. Years. Ago."

Seto yelped with each blow, but took those words to heart. There was no way in Hell the bastard's going to hurt his puppy!

He saw Gozaburo about to walk out the door, and he became desperate. He needed something, anything to save his pup! He subconsciously reached into his pocket and pulled out the package Jou gave him.

"_It was my dad's. He said to give it to the one who was my kindred spirit, so he can protect that person as well. Other than me and my sis of course. I think you deserve it. You saved me, thank you, and take care of yourself."_

His eyes widened as he unwrapped it in a haste. Jou's father's 357 Silver Magnum.

To protect him.

As the CEO began to leave, he was stopped by a sharp click to the back of his head.

"Like Hell." Seto threatened point blank range to the back of Gozaburo's head.

Gozaburo laughed again and began to move to the side toward his desk, the gun following his every move. "You don't have the guts to pull the trigger. You're too soft."

Seto growled. "Too soft am I?" He moved closer, making Gozaburo move backward. "I had beaten you in a chess game hoping that by taking both Mokuba and me, we'd have a better life than the last. You worked me to the bone, taking away my childhood and planning on taking my brother's. I'm not a child anymore and I'm more than capable of running your company right here and now."

With every step forward, Gozaburo stepped backwards. "Mokuba wanted to spend what's left of our childhood days taking care of a stray puppy, which I can recall, we were rich enough to support it and keep it out of your way. But you had prove yourself the most malevolent man on Earth by killing an innocent creature. You're not a man, you're a worthless monster..."

Gozaburo couldn't step back any further for he had reached near an open window, gun pointed right between his eyes perfectly.

"...and you're right."Seto said his frown turning into a wistful smile. "That boy IS my puppy, or future puppy to be exact. I want him, that's right, I want a BOY. I want Mokuba's happiness, I want your company, I want HIM. And if I want to, I will be ruthless to get what I want."

"You're demented!" Gozaburo screamed. "You disgusting, vile, Spawn of Satan!"

"Then compared to me, you're Satan itself! A hypocritical Satanic Vermin of Hell!" Seto spit out in venom.

Seto then smiled in a ruthless gesture. "I always get what I want, and I'm through with you. This company is mine, and it will no longer be a corporation of military weapons! No, I'll change it into a gaming corporation! It's so much more profitable. Everything's a game, Gozaburo. I'm just moving the corporation along with the rest of the real world. And you threatening the life of my pup had just cost you your life!"

It was then that Gozaburo jumped at Seto trying to get at the gun. They were fighting towards the open window and the elder Kaiba tilted Seto back against the sill, head dangling from the outside as he clutched his stepson's neck, disabling him from breathing.

"You die, Seto Himura!(1)" Gozaburo screamed as he came pulled his hand back for a punch.

Seto opened his eyes and fisted the gun. "No," he grunted. "It's your turn to be thrown out the window, Gozaburo Kaiba!" With a resounding smack, he slammed the gun on the back of Kaiba's head, lifted up his legs to send the elder Kaiba head first over him out the window.

Seto heard the screams and the sickening thud of a body being thrown from a fourth story window.

He took a shaking deep breath and looked out and saw the mangled body of Gozaburo Kaiba. Looking at the gun in his hand, turned it upside down on the bottom of the hilt to see an embroidered picture of what looked like the Jounouchi Family Symbol which was engraved with a spiraling black dragon and sparkling rare blue roses baring the Kanji characters 'Jyo'. (2) It was near to the same one as the Himura Family Symbol which was engraved with a white dragon and red Casablanca baring the Kanji character 'Hi'. Jou's family was watching out for him.

He breathed out a thank you to Jou's father for saving him.

/This must be what it's like, to have a father to watch out for you.../

Seto staggeringly looked down and muttered, "It must be a cruel irony for you. You and our puppy had met the same end. You killed the puppy, calling him a mangy mutt. And I killed you, calling you a ruthless bastard. Out the same window. The only difference is that no one's going to hold you close to them at the last moment. Because you're going to Hell."

He chuckled half heartedly. "Whose laughing now?"

As he left the room to call for authorities, all seemed to fall into place...

He was now the youngest CEO in the history of business. Kaiba Corp. was his.

He picked up the old newspaper on the ground and looked at it with expressionless eyes.

Now, as the new CEO of Kaiba Corp., his first duty was to find the bastard's who murdered Katsuya's father.

And his lips curled into the most horrific smile, contemplating the pleasure of torturing them til' their last breaths.

The once ambitious Seto Himura became the cold and ruthless Seto Kaiba...

On the Eve of Christmas.

end flashback

(1): I have no idea what Seto and Mokuba's last name was before Gozaburo Kaiba adopted them...but Himura sounds catchy doesn't it?

(2): The family crest symbol thing, comes from my real life family crest: Black Dragon, Blue Roses on the bottom of the hilt of the family weapons, which are 357 Magnum Silvers. One of a Kind!

Keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: No One Takes You Away From Me

A/N: Thank you reviewers! You keep on postin' I keep on updatin'!

**Fieriegirl**-Thank you very much! And I'm glad you like the story so far. I like their last names too.

**Dark-Phoenix22**- I agree, the school system sucks! I'm glad you like the story!

**ColeyCarissa**- Thanks!

**Growing Pain**- I try my best to get as close as can be to Seto's reasoning, cool no? Yes, he becomes the cold Seto Kaiba on Christmas Eve. I though it would be more demented that way.

**Slushie Blu**- Thankies!

**Luv-blonde-bunny**- Can I have a cookie now, pweez!

**Amyrose300**- Thanks, I love your chibi!

**Markyc58**- So true! And wait til chapter 4 to get your bruises, yep yep!

**Dragonlady222**- I always had this assumption inside in my mind that in the anime, Seto had always protected Jou and worked him to be his best.

**Dark Magician of Chaos**- Thank you!

**Masha-san**- Thank you for pointing that out to me! glomps Mokuba plushie

**Celdria**- Thanks! I'm glad I have so many fans! And I love your name!

**SonnyGoten**- I always aim for my stories to become the good stuff! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3: No One Takes You Away From Me...

18 year old Seto Kaiba lounged proudly in his seat, his body leaning back against the chair and his legs crossed. He had grown very much over the years spent on running the corporation and became the youngest billionaire of the turn of the century. His enhanced technological game designs attracted many powerful countries, he even had clone towers of Kaiba Corp in Hong Kong, China, many in Europe, and even in the U.S. (1)

He had turned a pathetic weapon shack that formerly was run by his disgusting stepfather into a gaming technological superpower corporation, and not one company can compare to his.

He remembered Schroeder Corp and his expressionless face turned sour. That bastard had the nerve to try and throw Kaiba Corp of the running, but he got him in the end.

Seto Kaiba always comes on top.

It was then that Katsuya Jounouchi came into class, for once early. Seto set his cold blue eyes into Jou's, challenging him.

Jou glared with a delicious fire that had made Kaiba's fantasies intense over the years. He knew he was close to getting his puppy. For three long years, he was finally getting the payoff.

"What do you want, Kaiba? A fight?" Jou growled.

/You./ "Maybe," Seto mock teased his pup.

Jou glare intensified and cracked his knuckles. "Have it your way, moneybags. How do you want it?"

/You underneath me all hot and naked, finally surrendering your entire being to yours truly in the most ultimate of all submission.../ "Give it up, mutt. You can never beat me."

"No," Jou replied his voice of controlled determination. "I'll never give up. I'll keep coming back until it's you coming back to me for a rematch."

/Good, pup. And I won't give up on you either./ Seto only smirked, and Jou stomped into his seat in front of Seto and after whispering to the geek squad he called his friends, the most boring teacher on the planet walked in and everyone fell quiet.

He loved their brawls, especially the contact ones. It was the closest thing for Seto to trap Jou underneath him without misdirection from others, both taking bruises from their relentless punches.

But he knew that Jou knew he wanted him. Every time he'd glare into Jou's eyes, he proclaimed dominance over the mutt. No one can change that, and every time, Jou would look away from the piercing stare, still harboring his own glare to another direction.

Jou had never gave up on trying to beat Seto, whether in a duel, verbal, or even fist fights. And Seto wasn't planning on giving him the chance either.

It was Jou's drive to come on top that kept him from leaving Seto. And Seto will always keep his position so his pup can keep on coming back.

Jou was getting close into Seto's trap, all he needs is time...

The teacher walked in and announced in his Ben Stein monotonous impression. "We have a new student today, class. Please give a warm welcome and extend your hands of friendship."

"Yes, teacher." They (except Seto) replied in a bored expression.

A young man walked in, his uniform crisp and wrinkle-free, wearing a regal expression in his stride. His long dark pink hair tied in a ponytail and many girls swooned.

"SIEGFRIED SCHROEDER!" Jou exploded in pure shock, standing up at once and pointing at the said student with a deer and the headlights expression.

Many laughed. Seto would have found it amusing as well if it wasn't his rival in the business world. He merely glared.

"Sit down, Jounouchi," the teacher said in boredom, as if Jou's outburst was no surprise at all.

Siegfried smiled at Jou making Seto growl. "I am glad you remember me, Katsuya Jounouchi. And I must say it is a pleasure seeing you and your friends again." he had purred at the 'you' part.

Jou blinked. "Oh, yeah, sure..." he sat dumbfounded in his seat.

Seto caught the hungry expression on Siefried's face as he introduced himself. He wanted HIS PUP!

The teacher told Siegfried to sit next to Jou and he was more than happy to oblige.

Two days later, Siegfried had somehow became from evil villain to a good friend with Jou which in turn made Seto pissed. The pink haired pansy was always talking to Jou about the advancement of his company and to Seto's surprise, Jou had taken in every word of it. He even suggested a few things that made Seto's eyes bug out once or twice. Couldn't that stupid mutt realize that Siegfried was luring him into a false sense of security to seduce him!

It was vile, disgusting, evil, and downright sneaky...

...That was SETO'S plan god dammit!

/My Plan! My chance to seduce MY puppy! The bastard stole my idea/

He needed to switch tactics...

Then, he overheard Siegfried say something about Seto Kaiba to Jou...and he was laughing!

He REALLY needed to switch tactics.

* * *

Seto approached Siegfried later that day. He was adamant into stopping his rival from claiming his pup.

"I know what you're doing, Schroeder." Seto returned to his coolness.

Siegfried shrugged nonchalantly, "What do you mean, Seto Kaiba?"

"Stay away from the mutt." he bluntly replied.

Raising an elegant eyebrow at the top CEO he chuckled a bit, "I see now, Seto Kaiba. And all this time, I had thought you hated Katsuya! But it turns out that the saying 'the fine line between love and hate' is true in your predicament. You can't blame me, he's adorable. I had a wonderful time dueling him during your tournament, and I'm sure the victory will be twice as sweet than the last time when I win him indefinitely."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the prospect of his rival both in business and love interest having the privilege of saying Jou's first name. But he knew better. "I know what you're up to. You failed in sabotaging my company, so you plan on taking Jou as a constellation prize. You're disgusting."

Siegfried smiled. "Better for me to have Katsuya than you, of course."

Kaiba glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even if you did sway Jou, it would disrupt your image, cold, ruthless Seto Kaiba. I'm sure your people skills are, should we say lightly, 'rusty'? I don't even think your capable of 'wooing' and 'romancing'." Siegfried declared.

"For a flimsy he-she, you should say the same for yourself. Always wrapped up in your insatiable revenge against me. I don't think YOU'RE capable of romance." Kaiba shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't romance your way out of a paper bag."

"And you couldn't woo your way out of your own billowing coat."

"Is that a challenge?" Kaiba inquired dangerously. Because no one...no one talks cruelly about his sexy, billowing, white cloak!

"Why, yes." Siegfried declared. "Winner is the one who woos Katsuya."

"This is barbaric." Kaiba finished. "The pup's no trophy. I proceeded to romance him BEFORE you came into the picture."

"Oh?"

"But, if I back out of the challenge, you might weasel your way into his life and I can't have that. I won't allow you to hurt him just because of your pathetic grudge against me. And besides," Seto smirked. "I never back out of a challenge."

Siegfried pulled out his hand. "Then shall we make this a formal announcement among us barons? I, Siegfried Loire Schroeder, challenge the challenger a contest for the heart of Katsuya Jounouchi." (2)

Reluctantly, Seto grasped it. "I, Seto Himura Kaiba, accept the challenge of the contest for the heart of Katsuya Makoto Jounouchi." He had emphasized Jou's middle name to declare how much he already knew about Jou more than Siegfried did. (3)

The rose haired teen merely shrugged.

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi had barely walked into the classroom when his new friend, Siegfried, approached him with a bunch of red roses.

And he had never been so embarrassed, flattered, and terrified in his life. Siegfried even said out loud in front of the entire class of his growing attachment to the young teen.

Jou couldn't help it. It had felt so great to have someone who wanted him. He took the roses, muttered a thank you with a blush on his face, and sat down to take notes. But as he opened his desk, he saw a bunch of small, expensive gifts inside. With a note:

_For my mi amour...(4)_

He had never blushed so much in his life.

All day, he was paraded with gifts and such. And he didn't find it entirely necessary. He was extremely flattered, of course, but Siegfried didn't know that Jou never found personal wealth or gifts to be a one way ticket into his heart.

It was the little things.

But he did enjoy the attention. And maybe he should give the guy a chance...?

He didn't realize there was another who wanted his affection too, until he opened his locker.

He gasped softly at the single rare blue rose on the bottom of the locker with a note attached. He had first thought it was Siegfried, but he already went out of his way to parade him with gifts today.

And this was just a lone rose...his favorite because it was a family flower...

Who knew about that?

He opened the note:

_Jou,_

_Don't fall for Siegfried Schroeder. He knows nothing about you, and doesn't even want to try. I want you, but I'll never hurt you intentionally._

_I know this is your favorite kind of rose, and out of all the red roses the bastard has, this single blue rose outlives them all._

_I hate gushy love notes, so I'm sure you get the damn gist of what I'm saying. The rare blue rose never wilts and never dies, just like my want for you._

_So don't fall for him, dammit. _

_Se.Hi._

Jou blinked. Most girls would have said, 'screw this, I'm sticking with the nice guy who has cash.', but he wasn't a girl.

He laughed. It was so blunt! And it sounded like Seto Kaiba!

He blinked in realization. ...Seto? ...Kaiba? He burst into laughter.

Besides, the signature was Se. Hi. And he was sure Seto Kaiba's initials were Se. Ka. Unless he changed his last name which would be freaky! (5)

This guy must know so much about him. So, he's gotta be someone he knew.

He smiled at the affections and attention he was receiving. But he enjoyed this letter a lot! It wasn't girly, or wussy!

And he gave him one of his favorite roses...

Well, he knew who had a point on the scoreboard...

* * *

(1): Well, I may be over exaggerating, but Kaiba Corp did have a tower in America...

(2): I really don't know, (because I'm not rich sniff), but rich people in a challenge would make it all formal and stuff. Kind of like a gentleman does.

(3): I like the name Makoto, don't you? I think it sounds good to Jou, even though the Japanese don't bother with middle names. But Jou did come from America and Seto wanted to keep his original last name, and Siegfried? Well, I assumed he comes from another country, like in Europe or something. Like Germany because of his accent.

(4): Don't know if I spelt it right, but it roughly means 'my love'. Don't laugh, but I thought it would fit into Siegfried's accent, though he may be German. sweatdrop

(5): Se. Hi. And Se. Ka. , well, ya know the Japanese characters has to fit into the story.

Review Review! That little purple button a little ways down is your one way ticket to a new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Into The Dragon's Lair

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!

This chapter is pretty short. It's mostly because I was planning on putting it into one huge chapter, but that would take days! So I'm gonna put them in separate chapters!

**Growing Pain**: Thanks, and about Jou, maybe he already knows...(shifty eyes)

**amyrose300**: Awww...don't hurt Chibi Tegan!

**Celdria**: I'm glad you enjoyed that part! It's one of my favorites as well! Got your ticket? Well, here ya go!

**KeraJeir**: Thank you! I'm very flattered you had said those things! It boosted my confidence! I thought chapter 2 was pretty sad as well. I made Jou's father the good guy for once. Most of the stories here has Jou's father beating him and stuff, and I thought a good character death would add to the angst, because his father really loved him. And thanks for the chapter 3 review! I made Gozaburo's death the same as in the manga, which Seto had pushed him out of the window. It would be more realistic to the plot if I did so. And Siegfried is a real character from Yu-Gi-Oh! He appears in the fifth season, during KC Grand Prix to sabotage Kaiba's company. Fifth season came on a few weeks ago in America, maybe you didn't see it?

**Izzima**: Thanks! The family pics? You mean Jou's family picture in chapter 2?

**Fireiegurl**: (laughs) Makoto is a very cool name, ne? Well, in this chapter, Seto is going to somehow romance him without Jou finding out. It's a good thing Jou's not the brightest match in the box, because it would be extremely hard to keep Seto's identity a secret!

**PyroKittyKat**: Ha! I thought he was German! Thanks for clearing it up, now I can really do some damage control! I'm a quarter German, so I know how you feel! I feel...pretty, oh so pretty...

**Intoxicated Biscuit**: Your name rox! Man, don't give my story away! (laughs)

* * *

Chapter 4: Into The Dragon's Lair

Seto smirked as Jou left his locker, his rose clutched against his chest inside his jacket with carefulness.

/He likes my gift better./ Seto gloated to himself. He couldn't help but snicker, then chuckle, then into full blown villainous laughter. (Uh...the hero of the story?)

He was so close to getting Jou, he could taste it...ok, bad thoughts!

"You're mine, Jou," Seto whispered as Jou's retreating form disappeared. "No one can have you but me, pup."

Jou was once again bombarded with gifts the past few days from Siegfried. And it felt sort of old. The same everyday routine: roses, then the small gifts, then the poetic speeches.

He knew one of his 'suitors' was Siegfried, but who was the one who kept leaving a rare blue rose in his locker?

Secretly, he found himself very flattered by a mysterious admirer in his midst.

He just hoped it wasn't a nerd.

After he school, he excused himself from Siegfried's presence and hurried to his locker to find his phantom's calling card. He was delighted by the new note attached.

_Jou,_

_You know I want you, as I said so many times in these godforsaken notes. I love the fire in those eyes of yours. I want to throw you on the floor and have my way with you, hearing your sweet, throaty moans over and over again. But I want to be by your side as well. I need a lover, a partner, an equal to me. And maybe when the time is right, I'll unveil myself to you._

_Se. Hi._

Jou's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to see the sexy bastard! This Se. Hi. person. He felt like he's known this person all his life. And he wanted to see him god dammit!

Now he needed to take care of his erection...

It was then that the lights in the hallway extinguished, sending Jou into a fit of darkness, the only light was the afternoon sun from the windows.

Jou was frightened at once, "H-hey! Who turned out the lights!"

He heard someone shut the his locker door and turned, only to be semi-violently slammed into the lockers by his chest.

He felt the assailant lean against his back, melding their bodies together perfectly, the assailant's warm breath near his ear.

"Who are you?" he gritted angrily, his personal space violated.

The assailant's next whisper brought pleasant shivers down his spine. "Your master, admirer, and phantom who gave you that blue rose you have in your hand."

Jou's body reacted so violently to the erotic power of the situation that his breath came in shudders. How that voice sounded so much like...Seto Kaiba!

But his mind couldn't hold on to that train of thought as his phantom began to stroke his straining erection in ways he couldn't comprehend.

Wrapped up in such pleasure, he leaned back against his phantom, head burrowing into the crook of his admirer's neck, drowning in his scent like an animal recalling his mate: heavy musk and Casablanca...

Turning Jou around so his back against the lockers, Seto crushed his body against Jou's in an erotic frenzy, diving into those delectable lips he had been dreaming of for so long, over and over again.

/Easy, Seto! Don't go too far/

But how he wanted him! Jou shyly kissed back, causing most of Seto's self-control to disappear. He knew that Jou needed as much release as he did, and he was more than happy to supply it right then and there. He was definitely his now!

/No, Seto! Make him want you more by leaving him like that/

Seto thought it over and after a few soft kisses and a couple of soft moans from Jou, he withdrew, causing Jou to whimper slightly.

/Like a pup begging for attention from his master./ Seto thought seductively. He was glad for the darkness he had set up. Jou couldn't find out yet.

"No..." Jou whispered against Seto's chest as he slowly withdrew from each other.

"Sorry," he throatily whispered to his pup. "But the game's not over yet."

"I want you!" Jou demanded clutching Seto's shirt in aggression.

Seto laughed. "In time, in time."

This time it was Seto's turn to get slammed in the lockers. "Then tell me who you are!" Jou snarled. You'd be pissed too if you were left hard and needy.

Seto snarled back and lashed out at Jou, pulling the back of his head back and proceeded to suck hungrily on the blond's neck. It was sure to bruise. "All you need to know is that you're mine!"

"Like hell I am!" Jou grounded back and tried to punch him.

Seto dodged it. He chuckled. "That's it, my pup, keep showing that anger of yours! You stroke me in the most intense of ways when you do that."

He began to walk away, his first plan of seduction had succeeded.

Also supporting a healthy, yet aching hard on.

Jou slid down against the lockers and clutched his head, breathing deeply. No one had ever stolen his heart, mind, and soul away! No one! And he was still hard.

After his breathing slowed down and coherent thoughts came to mind he played back what had happened five minutes ago and gasped.

Did his admirer just called him his 'pup'!

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh! Looks like Seto let his identity slip! What's the love-struck CEO to do! 


	5. Chapter 5: How to Sabotage a Date

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It keeps me writing! Seriously!

**Dragonlady222**: Yeah, he probably knew before when Seto comforted him years ago. He's not _totally_ stupid! Thanx!

**LP-lova210**: Wow! My destiny! I'm loved! Thank you!

**Spark of Life**: I know where you going at, it's not you. You see, Seto's life hasn't been all daisies and laughter, so he sort of interprets his feelings in a kind of dominant way. He loves Jou, don't get me wrong, but all his life he's been told that letting out such weakness will be the death of him. But he's still human, so he vents out the way he feels by a dominant act, to keep a bit of his dignity intact if his plan fails to romance Jou. You should see the way he protects and rules what's best for his little brother! Sheer dominance! And Jou, he understands Seto's influence. He's not perfect, but all the same they are somehow both alike. They like to vent out their feelings in an all out brawl to get rid of pent up anger, instead of going all mushy and lovey-dovey over it. Most people say that this kind of romance burns out in time, but that's just most people. I believe it just fuels their relationship even more in the end. Seto does lust over Jou but he also loves him, and the reason why he ever agreed to Siegfried's game is to stop him from hurting Jou just because he's bitter over their fierce rivalry. But I'm glad you point that out, so many people who read this can see where I'm going at. Thanx!

**Growing Pain**: (laughs) Okay! Okay! Here's a little secret, I mostly update every other day, so my fans don't drift away like tumbleweed! WHHHEEEE!

**KeraJeir**: I agree! Seto's so adorable! Calling Jou a pup!

**Amyrose300**: (ish pounced on) I'm glad you love it! It makes me want to keep updating!

**Izzima**: Oh! Okay, well...I'm not sure if Japanese families have it, but in my family we have items with family crests on it. It's used to symbolize the bond of families, usually in a form of a weapon. There are high class families who have crests, mostly in Europe and such. I gave Jou's family and Seto's family crests because I thought it would be more original in the story to create a bond through the families. Katsuya's family crest would be the first character symbol of their name, Jou, which actually becomes Jyo in Japanese, with the family animal and flower. Which is a black dragon and a blue rose. Seto's biological family symbol would be Hi, for Himura the first character symbol, and have the white dragon and the red Casablanca flower. If you need some sort of visual, an excellent example would be the Romeo and Juliet movie, starring Leonardo DiCaprio. At the beginning of the movie, when the Montagues and the Capulets start the first brawl, watch for their guns because at the bottom of the hilts have their family crests on it! Which is in the exact same place as Jou's father's gun!

**Assassin of the Shadows**: (smiles broadly) Thank you! Wow, I'd never thought my story would be so popular! I would keep updating as much as I can! Don't you worry!

**Animegurl088**: Thank you!

Man, you guys all rock! Most of you have been with me since the first chapter, I think I'm gonna cry! sniff I need a tissue!

* * *

Chapter 5: How To Sabotage A Date: An Excerpt By The Vengeful CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto didn't know what to say when he had overheard the geek squad talking about his pup going on a date with Siegfried on Saturday. He felt shocked, cornered, and angry.

/The bastard's already two steps ahead of me/

Jou was his, god dammit! The bastard had no right taking what's his, especially on a date!

And on a date in his territory to add!

It became his life's focus to sabotage the date at all costs...

And it involved his little brother to help.

Thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaline

Jou clutched Siegfried's arm embarrassingly as they walked through the huge crowds of Kaiba

Land. And he wondered why he had ever agreed to do this sort of thing...

He knew that Siegfried had asked if he wanted to go on a date with him, and he didn't know what to say just dumbly nodded and was on his merry way. Besides, he was contemplating something, wondering about Seto Kaiba's intentions for him...all he could have perceived about him was...

A stoic looking CEO who wanted to tackle him every chance he got.

I guess you can say he had known it all along. He figured that the person who helped him when his father died sounded exactly like Seto Kaiba, and the time in the lockers...

Jou blushed even more. He hated blushing. It made him seem like a girl...

But why Se. Hi.? Why couldn't have been Se. Ka.?

"Seto Kaiba," Siegfried said causing Jou to snap to attention. There was Seto Kaiba, all in his glory: total black dress shoes, slacks, and dress shirt which the top three buttons were undone, revealing his milky skin on his chest, his duel card locket lain around his neck, and a sexy, sterling silver hoop earring on his left lobe and a stud on the top of the ear.

Jou was practically drooling over the CEO's look. Seto saw this and smirked. /That's it, pup. You know who your real master is.../ Jou then shook his head and sweatdropped at the friction both men were causing. You can even see the lightning bolt!

"Schroeder," Kaiba replied nonchalantly. "So, what brings you to my domain...?" He lifted up his arms in a fluent motion to announce the space around him was his.

"Oh!" Siegfried chuckled, pulling Jou more closely to his side. "Just a little play date, perhaps?"

Seto's eyes narrowed at Jou, making him feel unconsciously uncomfortable...

Like a puppy being scolded by his master...

"Well," Kaiba concluded, his face became expressionless once again. "If you don't mind, I have business to attend to."

Siegfried smirked in triumph. "But of course." Jou just nodded in another direction as Seto Kaiba was already walking past them on Jou's side. And the blond inaudibly gasped.

Seto had 'accidentally' brushed his fingers on the inside of Jou's thigh.

The damn blush came again and the heat inside him had risen considerably. "U-umm...Siegfried?"

Siegfried looked at him. "What's wrong, Katsuya?"

"I-I need to use the bathroom!" he mumbled as he ran to the nearest facility.

The pink haired CEO's eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared. He had seen what Kaiba did to Katsuya. /You won't win, Kaiba. Not this time. Katsuya is mine./

From far off, Seto chuckled. His puppy reacted so sensitively to Seto's most indirect touches, it's a wonder how Jou gets off during class after their daily brawls!

He walked off to one of the security rooms, his smirk refusing to falter.

* * *

Jou came back 10 minutes later wearing a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, Siegfried. But the line was held up."

"Completely understandable," Siegfried declared, taking Jou's hand. "Where do you want to go first?"

This made Jou lighten up considerably. "The roller coasters baby! I heard that Kaiba had set up this awesome new ride, where it's like ten minutes of nonstop turns and drops!"

Siegfried stiffened. He wasn't really a roller coaster type of person. "Really? What is this ride called?"

"Glaring Flight of the Dragons," a sexy, deep voice proclaimed.

"Oh. It's you again." Siegfried proclaimed acidly. "I thought you had business to attend to?"

"I did." Seto smirked. "I'm on my day off with my little brother."

"Hey Mokuba!" Jou exclaimed as he got a crushing hug by the youngest Kaiba.

Mokuba exclaimed in extreme giddiness. "Jou! It's been a while! I don't see you much anymore!"

Jou smiled brightly. "Me neither! I missed you, little man!" He ruffled Mokuba's hair and laughed as Mokuba began pulling him toward the new ride.

Seto couldn't help but smile. They were perfect together.

Like a family.

This only made his drive to claim Jou even stronger.

* * *

As they approached the ride, there were two lines of people separated by a wall. Jou looked at it confusingly. "Oh, don't worry, Jou, I'll explain it," Mokuba reassured, glomped joyfully on Jou's shoulders. "See, we decided to make the ride a little more different than the others. Unless you have more than one friend, the wall will keep you from knowing who the other person you will be riding with until it's your turn. When you partner up, yours and your partner's duel rank will perceive how much the both of you are in the ride, which will depend on how many turns and drops you are privileged to receive!"

Jou thought for a moment. "So, let's say I was partnered up with Yugi, him plus my rank would depend on the enjoyment of the ride?"

"That's right!" Mokuba answered. "That's why this ride is called the Glaring Flight of the Dragons. Most people glare at each other at the end, because sometimes the person they're partnered up with end up having no skills and the ride is only a few tosses and drops."

Jou laughed. "Not only would you make such an awesome ride, but you also encourage people to pulling up their dueling rank, by actually playing the game! And they'd have to buy your duel disks and cards, and enter into tournaments to just have fun on a super awesome roller coaster ride! No wonder you guys are billionaires!"

"Isn't it awesome! My brother thought it all up!" Mokuba replied happily.

Jou nodded subconsciously from the excitement. "Your brother's a genius!"

At that moment, Seto's ego boosted up like about a thousand notches at hearing such an endearing phrase from his pup. Siegfried just scowled.

Jou saw the triumphant smirk on Seto's face and laughed nervously, "Uh...? That slipped...?"

"Let's go on then," Siegfried mumbled grabbing Jou's hand and approached the first line.

"Well," Kaiba taunted. "Unless you prefer to ride with someone else, Jou would have to take the other side of the wall."

They blinked and Jou nodded, getting super giddy to ride the roller coaster. "Okay, then! Mokuba and I will take the other line, and you guys can take this one. That way, there's a good chance we might get each other."

Siegfried nodded in irritation and proceeded to the line with Kaiba. "Do you mind?" he hissed.

"What?" Seto innocently mocked.

"I know what you're trying to do. This is my date!"

"Whatever. I'm just here with Mokuba."

"Then, you can just go behind those people over there, that way, there's a good chance you _won't_ get Katsuya!" He was surprised when Kaiba shrugged expressionlessly and walked to the back of the line. It didn't matter, there was no way he can reach Katsuya now.

As he reached the end of the line, Seto smirked. /The moron fell for it./

He tapped the earpiece in his ear and whispered. "This is White Dragon 1. Do you copy?"

Mokuba's voice rang into his ears. "Roger, this is White Dragon 2. What's your status?"

"I'm five people behind Pink Haired Stupid Ass. What's your status?"

"Cute Blond Pup doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good. Then commence exchange."

"Roger. White Dragon 2 over and out."

Mokuba turned to Jou who was more than excited, he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. /No wonder Big Brother calls him a puppy. He's practically got, 'Please adopt me! I'm a cute, bouncing puppy' written on his forehead! I hope this works. It would be great to have another Big Brother in our small family.../ the last part he smiled sadly.

"Hey, Jou!" Jou turned. "Can we move to the back please?"

He blinked. "Why? We're almost there!"

Mokuba put on the fake tears. "It's just, I dropped my card locket back there and–and I didn't want to ask because you look so excited to g-go and..."

Jou fell for it so easily, he bent down on one knee to wipe away the tears. "Aw, Mokuba! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Of course we'll go back to get it! I don't want to see ya cry!"

Mokuba smiled and latched on to Jou's torso. "Thank you!"

Jou smiled brightly and reached for Mokuba's hand, leading him to the end of the line.

He didn't even hear the small whisper Mokuba replied into his little earpiece. "This is White Dragon 2, mission accomplished over and out."

When Siegfried had reached the front, he had to smile to himself. /Katsuya's as good as mine. Once he sees my amazing rank and have the most enjoyable ride ever, he'll want me so bad, Kaiba would have to be begging me to have him back/

He cleared his throat and said in the most seductive voice, "Well, my mi amour, it looks like it's our turn to ride," he turned to the other side. "I'll make sure it would be _pleasurable_..."

"Oh! How romantic!" A high strung voice proclaimed grabbing his hand.

Siegfried gulped as he looked at the pudgy hand holding his own. Unless Jou gained 200 pounds in 15 minutes, then it's not him...He looked at his partner and nearly ran for the hills.

It was a humongous woman who looked over 400 pounds wearing a jungle theme moo moo. She had too many fat curls tied up in a bun and the biggest red lips on the planet...(think of the lips from the Rocky Horror Picture Show!) With too many make up and many cheap plastic jewelry all over her thick neck and fingers...

...She looked like someone's aunt from who touring Las Vegas...

"Well? What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" She pronounced happily grabbing his arm and steering him to the ride.

Meanwhile, Seto laughed as he saw his arch rival being towed away by the biggest woman in the world! Life couldn't get better than this!

He then noticed that it was his turn and turned to see Jou emerging from the wall with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Um..Kaiba...I guess it's you and me on this ride..." Jou nervously laughed.

Seto smiled predatorily as he gently took Jou's arm in a warmly fashion and walked with him to the car of the ride.

Correction, life did get better than that!

"...Kaiba?" Jou questioned.

Kaiba sat besided Jou in the car as it began to analyze their duelist rank. They had to keep their eyes open for a scan, and Seto finally was able to blink. "What is it?"

Jou seemed to be struggling with himself for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, it's a bad time to talk about it. After the ride okay?"

He shrugged. "Fine then."

The ride ended after 15 minutes and Jou was more than ecstatic. Thanks to both his and Kaiba's high dueling rank, (Jou was pleased that Seto gave him a worthy rank), the ride included many twists, turns, and huge drops, along with realistic roars and growls from the dragons in the darkened cave. And for once in his life, Seto was happy that Jou was happy. Deciding to wait for Mokuba and Siegfried, they sat in a close-by café, Black China. Seto saw Jou wringing his hands.

"Mutt?"

Jou looked up and hastily changed the subject. "Um, where's Siegfried?"

Seto had to smirk. "I think he discovered someone new on the ride."

"Oh. So I guess the date's over."

"Guess so."

Jou closed his eyes and Seto wondered what was going on. He wanted Jou, both his lover,

partner, and friend, but if it's getting too much for his pup...

He sighed inwardly. How he hated growing maturity. Just about three years ago, he vowed to capture the pup no matter what the cost, but now it seems as if it's all up to Jou...

...maybe it is.

"Umm...I wanted to say thank you...for the rose." Jou replied softly before turning to the other direction.

His eyes widened. What did he just hear? "How did you know it was me?"

"It all kind of made sense is all. I mean...you were there when I needed you most, right? That was you?" He practically begged.

Seto turned in his seat to another direction. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to figure it out yet! But, it did. So was his plan foiled?

Maybe, it's okay that he knows. It might even be easier...

Jou mistook it for a 'no', and stood up suddenly. Seto noticed and followed suit. "I've got to find Siegfried..."

"Pup."

Jou blinked as Seto's face was only inches from his own, and stared into those cerulean blue eyes...and drowned in them...the moment felt so perfect, as if the world was playing right into their hands...

Seto moved closer, their lips nearly touching in this most passionate, heated moment...

"Katsuya!" A voice called.

Jou had snapped out of his trance and turned to the side to see Siegfried looking rumpled up and apparently irritated. "Oh! Siegfried!" he ran towards him and cocked his head to one side. "What happened to you, man?"

"I got partnered up with a 'husky' woman and our chance to ride was cut short as she was 'unable' to get the harness secured around her and made a huge fit about it. Then, she punched out one of the ride hands because they told her she was too big to ride and _we_ ended up in the security room because they thought _I_ was with her!" Siegfried took a deep breath.

Jou looked at the jealousy in Seto's eyes and smiled. He took Siegfried's arm and led him off. "It's okay, Siegfried. We can try the other games. How bout' a bite to eat?" He turned to a dumbfounded Seto. "Tell Mokuba I said see ya, okay?"

Before he could say anything, they had already left.

/Oh, hell no, Pup! The only one who can play mind games is me/

"Hey you!" A goofy voice exclaimed. "Why the long face?"

Seto turned to see a costumed pink bunny, (not Kumagoro!), with a goofy face.

Who the hell hired this idiot? Oh, right. He did.

"C'mon! No one can keep that frown on with Funny Bunny around!" The rabbit bounced around the irritated CEO.

He felt a vein pop in his head. He did NOT need this right now!

"Turn that frown upside down!"

"How about I turn YOU upside down!" Seto growled as he kicked the bunny's shins, making it hop up and down, clutching it's leg. Then, Seto kicked it in the ass, making it fall on it's face.

/Well, beating up the damn bunny in front of all the crying kids made me feel better./ he thought tiredly. He saw Mokuba walking out of the ride and proceeded to follow.

Of course 'accidentally' stepping on the back of the bunny's head as he walked toward his little brother.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! And you will get a climatic battle between two crazy CEO's over a overly cute, yet dumbfounded blond puppy! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Gloves Are Off!

A/N: WHEEE! Another chappy! I'm on fire! This is it, peoplez! The showdown ya all been waiting for! Now...

LET'S GET IT ON! (ding, ding!)

**Assassin of the Shadows**: (ish glomped) Thankys! I am a fast updater! It's probably because I don't have a life...(sniff) I'm glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one! Here's the climax!

**Bluerosety**: Thank you! I thought the codenames were hilarious as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Izzima**: Glad to clear things! I had fun writing the answer to your question! I was watching the Simpsons and when Homer was in a moo moo, I thought to myself: "Wouldn't it be hilarious if I stuck Siegfried with someone like that!" So I put it in. Thanks!

**Whatevagirl1**: Thank you!

**KeraJeir**: Thanks! I had a dream that Seto had beat up Pegasus' idol, Funny Bunny! As you can see, my dreams become a reality in the story! WHEEE!

**Amyrose300**: My god! 4 in the morning? (ish loved) I feel so loved! That's the fuel I run on, peoplez! All your reviews! Hurray!

**Dragonlady222**: Of course! Seto's the bomb! We all know Jou's not stupid, just intellectually challenged! (Laughs) That's pretty much the same thing, isn't it! Thanks for the review!

**Growing Pain**: I believe the power of family gets everything! (laughs at Siegfried's bad luck) Thanks!

**Thunderstorm101**: Exactly! People can't complain, since Seto's the one dishing up the goods to give them entertainment! Seto Kaiba rules all! Mwahhhaaahahahaha!

**Chiyoku Shibata**: Cool! And if you do make a ride like it, I want fast passes!

**Smoondigiboy**: Thanks for the review!

**Thornangel**: There aren't many 'Seto chases Jou even by punching out bunnies' fics out there! Thanks!

**FireieGurl**: Hello there! Long time no see! Glad you're enjoying the story! Thankies!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Gloves Are Off! Ultimate Showdown Between Two Crazy CEO's!

"W-what are you doing?" Jou exclaimed as the intruding hand slipped inside his shirt.

"Shh..." he whispered. "I know you want this..."

"N-no..." Jou trembled, he didn't want this! "Please, stop."

He heard the offender chuckle causing Jou to see red.

When ice cold lips touched his own, Jou went into defensive mode.

No one touches him without permission!

A resounding smack of a punch was heard. And Jou took the chance to run from it. "Stay away from me!"

The offender put his hand to his face. Siegfried growled angrily, a huge red mark began to appear. (Ha, ha! I bet you guys thought it was Kaiba! I sure did!)

Jou had never stopped running from the scene until he ran into the nearest classroom and locked it.

His entire body was trembling with adrenaline. The thought of Siegfried going further if he hadn't stopped him in time was blasphemy to his ears. He felt like he had betrayed Seto. He suddenly heard footsteps and by instinct, ducked into the teacher's desk. He whimpered like the mutt he was when the classroom door miraculously opened, and a figure walked in.

"Please don't let it be Siegfried, oh please God," Jou whispered to himself in fear. Snapping out of the damsel state, Jou's masculine instincts took over and clenched his fist. If it really was Siegfried, he was well ready to fight back.

"Pup?"

Jou's heart once again skipped a beat. Seto!

He crept out of his place on all fours and saw the handsome silhouette of Seto Kaiba.

Seto smirked. "I had always known that you would come crawling to me on all fours. And not to mention, in a classroom. How did you know it was one of my most desirable fantasies?"

Jou's face grew red then bit out, "Shut up, Kaiba! I wasn't doing this for you!"

Seto's smirk faltered a bit. "Then why the hell do you look like your hiding from an atomic bomb?"

The blond pup looked away, avoiding Seto's gaze. "I'm hiding from Siegfried."

"What did he do? Read you a sonnet?" Seto mocked jokingly.

"No. He was trying to get a home run with me."

Seto's smirk completely disappeared. And his cold resolve had set in. "What?"

"Geez, are you that dense!" Jou growled. "He tried to fuck me!"

He wished he hadn't said that. Because he saw murder in Kaiba's eyes.

"Uh..Kaiba?"

Seto began to turn and leave the room at a fast pace.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Jou forced Seto around. He was shocked by the most terrifying look in those sharp, ocean blue eyes.

"No one touches my pup..." Seto growled angrily.

"I'm not a dog!" Jou was about to say, but he was to late.

Seto Kaiba had already stalked rapidly out the room.

* * *

"Everyone, everyone! Move please!" Domino reporter for the Domino News angrily declared, pushing many other rival reporters for the front. Her cameraman followed obediently behind her, as she smashed through everyone, finally stopping to the scene.

"Is it on, Yoshiki?" she chided, fixing up her hair.

"In three, two..." he pointed to her, signaling the beginning of the report.

Microphone held professionally in her hands she began her report. "This is Marami Kotsuba, from Domino News, reporting. In this top story, two internationally famous CEO's representing Japan, Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corporations and Siegfried Schroeder from Schroeder Corporations, are amazingly in a physical fight down here in Niwa Park. Or, in an international speculation, they are having a 'bitch fight'." She finger-quoted the last two words. "Such as punching, pulling, kicking, and slapping. For reasons unknown, they seem to be fighting over someone, a woman named Katsuya, but we do not know if the rumors are true. That's why yours truly will be first in on the action as we speak!"

She and her cameraman hurried to the fight, where the two CEO's were currently 'punching, pulling, kicking, and slapping.'

She dived over and held out her microphone to the struggling brunet now having the pink haired one in a head lock. "Mr. Kaiba! Please, tell me why you are fighting Mr. Schroeder!"

Seto huffed and yelled at Siegfried. "You bastard! How dare you touch my pup!"

"Pup! Who! Who is it!" she demanded excitedly at this new piece of information.

Apparently, they weren't listening and Siegfried gutted Seto and threw him on the ground, slapping the brunet's gorgeous face over and over. Many of the women who were being held by the restricting officers began to cry.

"Katsuya is mine, Kaiba! Mine!" Siegfried yelled back, his German accent now in a shrill. He shrieked as Seto lifted his legs to propel the other CEO on top of him forward, causing him to fall on his face.

Seto proceeded to pull angrily at the CEO's hair. Many French men being held back by the restricting officers began to cry.

"So you two are fighting over a woman!" Marami declared in ecstatic giddiness. "And after all these years, many people believed you were a homosexual! They must be crazy, after all, it would be a waste if you were!"

She didn't expected THE Seto Kaiba to turn to her from his current activity...

...and punch her directly in the face.

She fell on her ass, her eyes in a comic swirl.

"WELL FUCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" Seto screamed angrily. "_I AM _GAY, YOU PERSISTENT WHINY BITCH! WHY DO YOU THINK A TEENAGER OF MY CALIBER ISN'T SEEN WHORING AROUND WITH FEMALE STRIPPERS! I LIKE GUYS! ESPECIALLY BLOND ONES WITH FIERY TEMPERS AND ACTS LIKE A PUP! WOMEN AREN'T WORTHY FOR MY ULTIMATE SEXINESS!" Many cute, blond gay/bi/trainy guys with fiery tempers and the personality of a little puppy all squealed in front of their television sets.

The cameraman in terror from the crazy CEO and checked the reporter. "U-um...are you okay?"

Seto received another slap from Siegfried. "You shouldn't hit women, Kaiba!"

"Fuck you!" he tackled him once more. "And you shouldn't rape fuckin' sexy, innocent little _male_ puppies!" There were many gasps and bodies hitting the ground in a dead faint.

They fought it out for about another ten minutes, then the reporter joined the fight, for revenge of her once beautiful face. After another twenty minutes, the officers recruited enough common sense in their doughnuts and coffee filled minds to pull them off one another. Both Seto and Siegfried was arrested.

The reporter returned to the camera with a dazed look on her face, her eye nearly swollen shut, make up totally offset and many red spots on her face and messed up hair. Not to mention her clothes were ripped up.

"And so," she said dazedly. "Seto Kaiba and Siegfried Schroeder...were fighting over not a woman, but a fellow teenage male student,... this Katsuya. This goes to show you...viewers out there that love hurts. Very...very much." She began to sway dangerously. "This is Marami Kotsuba...back to you, Mamoru..." she smiled with her teeth showing a few black holes where some of her pearly whites used to be located and collapsed to the side.

* * *

After having to apologize to everyone on TV and paying for his bail, Seto Kaiba was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. He wanted to go home, take a bath, clean his wounds, and fall into a never ending sleep...

...but first, he had to set everything straight with Jou.

He walked to Jou's apartment and instead of knocking, opened the door. He stepped into the bedroom to see Jou sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"Jou."

Jou looked up, his eyes a smoldering flame. "I saw you on TV."

Seto shifted uncomfortably. "I see."

The blonde got up and walked towards him, his breathing erratic and dangerous. "Everyone at school knows. My friends know. They know that you two were after me."

"Jou...I didn't do it just to use you. I want you."

"So you have said many times."

He shook his head. "Jou. I don't know much about this love thing, but I really, really want you."

Seto hoped in what's left of his heart that Jou would understand what he meant.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

Jou looked at him once more, his unshed tears glistening in those eyes. "Why do you want me!"

Seto said nothing. He didn't know how to say it. It was just there.

"Answer me!" Jou screamed pushing Seto to the ground and punching his torso like no tomorrow. "Why! Why! Why!"

Seto grunted and with instinct began to fight Jou back with some punches of his own.

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOUR DISGUSTING! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME WANT TO WANT YOU SO BAD! YOU'RE JUST A HEARTLESS CEO! WHY DO I WANT YOU, TOO!"

Pretty soon, they were rolling on the floor fighting, releasing their pent up anger hidden inside them for so long.

They were shoving, punching, and pulling on each other. Their clothes were at a near wrinkle fit.

Finally, Seto had him pinned down, his torso still being in an onslaught by Jou's fists. Jou stopped momentarily and they both looked at each other, deep into their eyes and something clicked inside of them somewhere.

Seto moved his face close to Jou's and kissed him softly, slowly withdrawing. Jou had this glazed look in his eyes, and Seto became worried.

"Jou?" It was then that Jou pulled at Seto's jacket and crushed his lips against his, fighting for dominance.

Soon the rage had turned into passion and they were ferociously tearing at each other's clothes, their bodies melded as far as they can go.

Jou finally gave in and his anger subsided, allowing Seto's tongue entrance into their kiss. Jou wrapped his arms, pulling Seto further to him, hands exploring everywhere between them.

"S-seto..." Jou whispered as Seto's lips moved to his neck, licking the salty sweat all the way up to his ear, sending his pup into a state of absolute euphoria. He loved how his first name rolled so perfectly on his pup's little pink tongue.

Seto looked into his eyes once more and smiled, "My Pup. No one elses."

Jou's tears slowly cascaded from his face both from relief and laughter as Seto said, "I...hate...you, pup." Jou knew it was the closest to 'I love you' in Seto's dictionary. Because he found it as hard as well. "I hate you too, Seto."

The blonde closed his eyes as he remembered his most precious memories: The day Shizuka was born, his father's warm hugs, their first trip to the beach, when his father took him to his first day of school, his first friend, his first outing with Mokuba, his first kiss with Seto... and he cried quietly as he remembered when Shizuka was taken away from him and his father's last moments. Seto wiped his tears.

"They all left me..." Jou whispered.

Kaiba whispered softly into his ear. "I'll never leave you, pup. I promise."

They had lain like that for a few minutes, Seto's head encased comfortably in the crook of Jou's neck on top of him, Jou stroking the fine brown locks and staring at the ceiling. Not one of them wanted to break the silence until Jou murmured.

"Seto?"

"...hmm?"

"That was cool."

"Yes it was." Seto smirked into Jou's soft neck.

"Do you even know what I mean?"

Seto thought about it. "If I wasn't so tired, mutt, I would have gone all the way."

Jou's jaw would have hit the floor if his head wasn't already on it. "You serious?"

"Regretting it, pup?" Jou can almost feel the smirk from the brunet.

"Idiot! I wasn't talking about that!" He was so red.

Seto looked up, annoyed by the name 'idiot'. "Then, what?"

"It was cool when you kicked Siegfried's ass on TV!" Jou exclaimed.

Seto snorted and returned to his place in Jou's neck. "Was it just on the news?"

"Hell no! It was on every channel!"

/Shit./ "Everything?"

"Everything. Even the part where you punched a FEMALE reporter!"

/God dammit. It's going to take weeks to clean that up! And the lawsuit.../ He groaned, but was muffled by Jou's neck. "That bitch had it coming. Thinking I wasn't queer and then flaunt it around like it was the truth so more fan girls, and women who want my children, would come running to my door to lick the scum off my boots. No thanks, being straight's a hassle."

"Tell me about it...women scare me."

"That makes two of us."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: You got it, peoplez! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on making this story a continuous! What do you think? We are officially at the end of the first season and next is an epilogue, then on to season two! I already have the first six chapters of season two outlined, aren't I awesome! But the question is: Should I put the second season in this story, Lasting Impressions? Or put the sequel in a separate story? Your vote counts!

C'ya laterz!


	7. Chapter 7: Resting In Heaven's Arms

A/N: Everyone must weep! For this is the epilogue for season 1! And the beginning of season 2! Muwahhhhaaa! This chapter will cover the loose ends and start a established relationship in the next! Have no fear! I am here!

**Assassin of the Shadows**: Thank you! I thought I had made the last chapter a little too funny, but hell, it's supposed to be funny! I'm so glad I turned your sad day upside down! It feels so good helping the depressed out! And don't worry, I'm a woman too! So I guess I'm just saying that the female population is scary, because we are! (scanning brain) Conclusion: You are suffering from Post-Yaoi Fanaticness. It is mostly common among young women who are subjected to guy on guy anime action to acquire such a severe case. Therefore, actually turning back on their own gender community for the opposite genders in their favor...hey! I have that too! Go us!

**Izzima**: They say great minds think alike...Oh! And I did review your story! It was very good, keep at it, and I'll give you great reviews! And why do you make Seto so mean in your story...(pouts)..oh, well. I thought it was an attention grabber, keep at it! I want to read more!

**Dragonlady222**: Thanks, I agree, not the most dignified way to come out of the closet, especially for someone like a CEO billionaire!

**Kerajeir**: Exactly the way Siegfried should go down! I'll be waiting for your next review!

**Thornangel**: I loved the fight too! It only became a continuous because of you great people out there! You deserve a pat on your backs!

**Seto'swifey**: Siegfried's revenge...hmm...I'll think about it...

**Amyrose300**: Your such a dedicated fan! (Gives you a Seto plushie) Now, when you wake up at four am, you can wake up with grumpy Chibi Seto!

**Growing Pain**: You got it! Second season stays in the current story! Pray to Kami that they stay together, or do they...? (shifty eyes)

**Ayeshagirl**: Thanks for your constructive criticism, I appreciate it! But your going to have to wait for the lemon in season two! I'm prolonging it so you keep coming back! Mwahhaahahaaha! And I'll look into your story!

**FireieGurl**: Thanks! I'll update as fast as I can!

**Thunderstorm101**: My favorite part too! I kept on thinking about the reporter from Scary Movie and came up with this reporter, cool no?

**LP-lova210**: (eats cookie) I love cookies! I feel like a god! I don't know how I do it either, I just daydream the next chapter, then write it...math is power! Even though I don't pay attention to it in class...(sweatdrop)

**koolmint26**: Well, I wanted to keep the story close to the manga (or anime) so the people can relate to the story a bit and how it fits well with the plot line. And to make it as accurate as possible to the characters of course! I'm all for the evidence baby! And I will keep writing, because it is fun and I enjoy the reviews I've been getting! (Feels like a celebrity)

**Black Winged Hikari Angel**: Love your name! In my state, Nevada, we get the regular grades from K-5, 6-8, then 9-12, so just a little food for thought. My plot is a bit cute I guess.

**Dark Magician of Chaos**: Thank you!

**Chiyoku Shibata**: (ish loved) Thankies! I thought stopping it at the end of the first season might disappoint everyone, so I started a second season to accommodate Seto and Jou's relationship...maybe I'll even work on the third season, but I am on a writer's block...(cries)

**Jyrotika**: Okay, I won't give up on the story! No fear!

**Bluerosety**: Everyone loves my chapter I'm so happy! It makes me want to keep writing! (ish so happy!)

**Wildred**: Bitch fights rox! Can you imagine that Seto can actually bitch fight? Thanks for the review!

Note: I'm going to update once this weekend because my World History teacher had the nerve to give us a huge project which we must finish by Monday, so bear with me! I swear I'll give the beginning of season 2 either Monday, or Friday! Promise!

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7: Resting In Heaven's Arms: Seto's Confession to Jou

"So, that's how it was."

"You were chained to the desk, being forced to study while your stepfather towered over you with a bull whip!"

"That pretty much sums up who I am today."

"God, and I thought my life was terrible!"

Seto and Jou sat on the floor in Jou's apartment, the blonde resting against the wall with Seto's head laying on his lap. They had decided to talk about themselves to get to know each other, and were surprised to learn many things about their lives, all the way up to the contest for Jou. And that Seto's intentions was not to harm him but protect him.

"What about your dad?" Seto inquired, eyes still perched on the dark ceiling.

Jou sat in silence for a few minutes. Seto understood that it must be hard to talk about someone you loved was gone forever. He couldn't remember much of his parents, but he had known that his mother was a sweet beautiful woman and his father was kind and loving.

It wasn't fair that they had to leave him and Mokuba alone. And he had to give up his childhood at such a young age to take care of him all by himself.

Maybe it was the same for Jou...

"My pops wasn't father of the year, but he was a pretty neat dad. He was an alcoholic and it was true he couldn't hold a job, but it was my mother's fault. If she hadn't gotten a divorce because she was tired of him and had a lover on the side, he wouldn't have turned out that way. He tried, he really tried to quit drinking, and even managed rehabilitation and had a good job. But, I guess my father's time was up..." Jou held back his tears. "And he was so close to going back to the dad I remembered, and he had to die..."

Seto reached to brush the unshed tears from Jou's face. "You don't have to say anymore. But..." he sat up. "He saved you, didn't he? Sacrificed his life for you? And the gun you gave me that was once your father's, it helped me against Gozaburo. He saved the both of us."

Jou thought for a moment then gave a weak smile. "I think you're right. And maybe he did become my old dad that time, even for a moment."

Seto only nodded. Then Jou sighed. "Ya know, you sure have helped me a lot, you've always been there for me even if you make it indirect."

"I'm going to admit this, so don't feel so flattered. You have helped me also in certain ways." Seto grumbled. Jou smirked. "Yeah, but you've helped me the most."

"Really?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I can name them right off!" Jou exclaimed, eyes alight with competition.

Seto shrugged and quirked a small smile."Go ahead."

"You helped me get over my dad's death."

"Which, in turn, helped me cause my father's death and be free from his ruthlessness."

"Well, you gave me the strength to fight back no matter how hard it was to obtain it!"

"Your friend helped me save myself from my hatred in form of a disgusting clown, no doubt."

"You became a role model for me when you would even die during a duel to save Mokuba!"

"And you saved your sister's eyesight with the prize money that–" Seto challenged but was cut off by Jou's quick reply.

"Yugi gave me. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have messed with Yugi's Puzzle to start with and I wouldn't have a true friend to give me the prize money and–"

"You sacrificed yourself for Mokuba against the Big Five in the virtual simulator, and even became Mokuba's first friend." Seto mocked interrupted back. "And–"

"Were worried for me when I went up against Marik remember? When I stopped breathing, you said that you would remember me as a great duelist?"

"How the hell did you hear that?"

"A little birdie with long black hair and a mouth the size of Kyushu..."

"I figured as much."

Jou smiled brightly, then laughed. Seto looked like him with a elegantly raised eyebrow. "What?"

Jou put up a 'V' for victory. "I. Won."

Seto looked at him with lost of expression. He was apparently surprised.

"Looks like I won't have to keep coming back for a rematch anymore, now would I?"

He was shocked by the rapturous look on Seto's face. "You didn't win."

Jou blinked. "Am I missing something?"

"That's right. Because you're going to give me your victory."

Jou puffed up his chest in a snuff. "Am not!" He yelped as Seto glomped him, and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NO! PLEASE! S-S-STOP!" Jou tried his best to halt Seto's attempts but failed and roared with laughter.

"Give up!" Seto laughed as well, relentlessly attacking him.

"Never!" Jou declared.

"I like that in a man, die with dignity Jounouchi!"

"Y-you s-s-sadistic b-bastard!"

"Give up!"

"No! Okay, okay! I give up!" Jou huffed, his face red with the after affects of laughter after Seto had stopped.

Jou looked up and saw the exhausted look on Seto's face. "Are you okay?"

Seto nodded. "Yeah, just tired." He didn't even mind when his head was put back into Jou's lap, and his vision became blurry from the sensations he received from Jou's stroking through his brunet locks. Ultimate Euphoria. Subconsciously, he took in the rest of Jou's room and came across an old guitar, well used with age, lain upright on the corner.

"You play?" Seto murmured. The strokes across his scalp halted momentarily, then resumed their grooming.

"Yeah, I play..."Jou replied. "You sing too?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty bad at it."

"Right." Seto half sarcastically said. Jou pulled a small smile.

"I really am."

"Let me hear you sing." Seto demanded. He had thought Jou would not do it...

He thought wrong. Jou began to sing.

It was a soft tune, and whispered by Jou's mellow baritone voice brought soothing notions to Seto's head. And everything felt so calm and relaxed.

"I'm so tired," Seto murmured as Jou paused in his song.

Jou bent down and kissed the CEO's soft lips. "Go to sleep, Seto. You don't have to worry...your puppy will guard his master while he rests."

Seto chuckled as he watched Jou's face redden a bit with embarrassment at the small declaration. "My puppy, huh?"

The nod was all he needed and was finally able to claim sleep...

...finally resting in Heaven's Arms.

* * *

A/N: Epilogue ended! I was planning on a lemon, but I'm saving that for the second season where things REALLY starts to heat up! And because of all your great reviews, I'm going to put the second season in the same story, and change the summary a bit!

Don't worry, I have the entire second season sketched up! Prepare for the fluff, shock, angst, and sex-deprived depression! WHEEE!

Laterz!


	8. Chapter 8: Peace No Longer

A/N: Hello, and welcome to a new season of Lasting Impressions. The bad news is my parents lost my outline! (Tries to achieve an 'I don't care' smile, but then crumples and cries) My parents are such idiots! The good news is I vaguely remember the chapter titles and summaries...(since I only wrote up to chapter 10), and can keep on writing! Now to search for that outline...

**Chiyoku Shibata**: Thank you, the lemon's going to be later on, you'll just have to live off of this chapter's lime!

**Kerajeir**: And you got it! Lasting Impressions comes back with a new story!

**Dragonlady222**: Thank you! (Ish so loved she can drown!)

**Amyrose300**: O.O You bit your own mother! Wicked! My story's so popular!

**Izzima**: Keep up with your story! I want to read more!

**Assassin of Shadows**: I totally agree, Jou gave me the impression of a mellowed out singer, so why not try it in my story? I did it in my first one-shot, Seein' Red, which will soon be a side story to Lasting Impressions! I'm a yaoi fan girl by heart so I've been through the same as you! And I decided to change the plot a lot, check it out! You might like it! And thanks for your reviews! You all kick ass! (Ish nuzzled and loved!)

**Thornangel**: Thankies!

**Koolmint26**: I'm not very able with lemons, so far, I've only made 3, and two of them are my daydreams...(grins) You'll get a lemon somewhere in the chapters, so you must make do with the lime in this chapter!

**Thunderstorm101**: Aww, don't say that! I look forward to your ideas, keeps the brain flow! (Pokes at head) And yea, another season! You guys love it so much, I just can't abandon it like it is!

**FireieGurl**: I updated! Enjoy!

**Bleedingchaos**: You can wait no more!

**Growing Pain**: Thanks! I love your complements!

**Black Winged Hikari Angel**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Pretends to walk on the red carpet) My story is so loved!

**Bluerosety**: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did!

Onward! To the Road of Yaoi Fandom!

* * *

Chapter 8: Peace No Longer: Family Day Gone Bad

"Say it."

"No way in hell!"

"Say it." Seto demanded, voice grown husky, licking his lips hungrily.

Jou pouted making him even cuter in Seto's eyes. "I don't want to. It's embarrassing!"

Seto's eyes narrowed and playfully tugged at Jou's shirt. "If you don't, you won't get my present."

Jou's eyes lit up at the prospect of a present from his boyfriend of three months and thought vaguely of the present being an all you can eat buffet or some rare duel monster's cards that didn't even come out to the public. Knowing that giving in would make Seto even happier, if not more ego boosting, he sighed. "Master."

"What do you want?" Seto mocked with sweetness.

Jou's pout deepened, his cheeks a good shade of red. "Please can I have my present, Master?"

Seto smiled seductively at the forced submission and took out a small case from his pocket. Jou looked at it warily. "What is it?"

"Ahem. What was that?"

"Um—I mean, what's my present, my sexy, dominating Master of mine." Jou sugarcoated his question, knowing his 'Master' was pleased with the notion.

"Very good, pup. You know your Master." He stroked his blond pup's cheek and pushed him lightly on the bed, opening the present on top of him.

"Don't I get to open my present, Master?"

"No pup. I'll do it. Now..." He pulled Jou into a heated kiss and pulled away, Jou's face currently glazed over. "Pup?"

Jou looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Master, may I have another?"

Seto laughed at the sexual innuendo and kissed him again, stroking his lover's body in the tenderest of ways. It was all coming together. Mokuba was completely happy with their new life, his company flourished immensely, and best of all, after so much hard work, mind you, he finally had his beautiful, fiery blond pup by his side.

"Are we going to...you know..."Jou's quick breaths from the mind blowing kisses were halted slowly.

Seto got up off of Jou causing the pup to whimper from the lost of contact and smiled rapturously. "Do you want to?"

"You know I do...Master." He responded in his own seductive way, pulling Seto down.

Shirts were discarded and soft moans reverberated off and about the bedroom. Seto had his back against the backboard as Jou licked and kissed his lower stomach and moving lower. His hands trying their best to guide Jou's head down, he hissed as Jou's hand began stroking his erection through his pants.

Oh, how he wanted his puppy down there so badly...

As Jou began to unbutton his pants, Seto had never wanted release so badly...

Before Jou even had the chance to reach into Seto's pants, the door had burst wide open, revealing a cute, hyperactive little Kaiba jumping onto the startled couple.

Freaking out at the thought of Mokuba seeing sinful things, he scrambled behind Seto before Mokuba can glomp them and ended up into a full blown dog pile.

"SUPER MOKUBA FULL GLOMPING ATTACK!"

"AHHHH!"

Mokuba ended up glomping Seto's back, which Seto in turn had protected Jou's body from his own body's impact from the attack, and Jou had just lain there on the sheets looking unbelievably embarrassed.

"Mokuba..." Seto growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to come in if the door is closed?"

"But Setooooo! We're going to be late for family day! You promised you'd come!"

Seto sighed. How could he have forgotten? He looked at Jou who was giving him a reluctant smile.

"Go on ahead, Moneybags. You don't have to worry about me."

Seto narrowed his eyes in deep thought for a moment or two, then turned to Mokuba waiting patiently on the bed. "Mokuba, give us a minute."

"Sure." He left.

Jou looked at Seto's face in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're coming with us."

"What!"

"Well, you are practically family, are you not?"

Jou could of almost cried. Seto thought of him as family! "If you want me to."

"Since that's settled, let's get dressed."

Jou felt a sharp pull of his neck forward and yelped as he saw Seto pulling on a leash...

Attached to his neck!

He looked down and felt a collar of some sort around his neck. In a flash, he jumped out of bed and proceeded to the mirror.

It was a black, belted dog collar with sapphire studs round cut embedded in them, with a gleaming silver tag attached with the characters:

Name: Katsuya Makoto Kaiba-Himura

Address: Japan, Domino City- Black Kingdom Ln. 3853 (1)

Owner: Seto Kaiba-Himura

If lost, contact this number- 696-7333 (2)

"Seto...I–" He was cut short by the light tugging of the matching leash by Seto. Jou smiled, there was only the guess that Seto understood of Jou's gratitude, and motion Jou to the closet to find some spare clothes. But in the meantime, he had to find out if Himura was Seto's real last name.

* * *

The trio had immense fun during family day. It had an outdoor picnic and family oriented competitions, which to Mokuba's pleasure, Seto had won with the brain teasers and Jou had won with the physical games earning many blue ribbons.

And to Seto's pleasure, no one bothered with the fact that Mokuba had only an older brother and his male boyfriend, making it easier to the CEO. He didn't bother socializing much, only to the high class businessmen with their families about the company and the sort. Mokuba was hanging with his classmates, and Jou was socializing with the adoring mothers and several teens.

"Oh! Katsuya, you're so adorable today!" A nice old lady proclaimed straightening Jou's already wrinkle-free clothes.

"Are you keeping dear Seto Kaiba in line?" One young mother joked leading him to the food which Jou was more than happy to be lead to.

"Of course, I am!" Jou replied happily, already munching on homemade pie. Many of the women giggled with the comments, 'he's so adorable' and 'Seto Kaiba had better feed him right next time, he's eating like there's no tomorrow!' and 'I wish my son was around me like Katsuya is' and Jou's favorite, 'His mother must have been crazy to leave such a wonderful son!'

Seto zoned out at the men's conversation to see Mokuba bounding toward Jou, showing him a new blue ribbon to add on to their growing collection of awards. Jou smiled and gave Mokuba a playful noogie, then the young brother jumped into Jou's lap to eat some of the food on the plate. Many of the mothers squealed at the cuteness. Deep inside, Seto was smiling. Everything was so perfect.

A real family, one that neither of them had had before.

"Picture time!" The principal declared on the megaphone. "Last names starting with Ah and down to Nhh!" (3)

Mokuba grabbed both Seto and Jou towards the line. He asked many families which last name they were.

"Okay," Mokuba said to himself. "Right now, we're passing 'Ooh', now 'Eh', then 'Oh'—here we are! 'Ka!'" They carefully squished into the line. (4)

"It's a good thing your guy's last name begins with 'Ka' huh?" Jou said. "We're close to get our pictures taken."

"Jou! It's your last name too!" Mokuba exclaimed. "We're family now!"

Both Seto and Jou felt warm inside. Even Mokuba agreed that Jou was part of the family.

"I mean, didn't you give him the collar, Seto?"

In response, Jou unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt to reveal the collar carefully hidden.

"Right! Jou, look underneath the tag."

Jou flipped the tag over and vaguely saw a Kaiba/Himura crest on it.

"See that crest?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah..."Jou answered.

"It's our family crest." Seto added.

"Right! So, don't lose that collar, Jou! That's the most legal proof of evidence that you belong to our family!" Mokuba pointed out. "My brother and I have a crest in our lockets, for family."

"Yeah..." Jou murmured in complete bliss and buttoned up his shirt. "Family..."

"Mokuba!" the principal announced. "Your family's next!"

Seto hated taking pictures, hell, he hated looking at himself on TV, but it would make Jou and Mokuba happy, so he agreed.

The photographer had put Seto and Jou next to each other with Mokuba in the middle, and to Jou's surprise, Seto had wound his arm around Jou's waist pulling him closer. And they finished it with Jou's hands and Seto's free arm on Mokuba's shoulders.

Many women awed as the photographer said 'cheese'.

And for once, though no one can see it, the corners of Seto's lips were into a small smile.

After the picture was taken, the photographer told them it would take two weeks to develop and make standard size and wallet size, then said a few days when Seto had placed a $500 dollar bill into the man's hand while Jou and Mokuba wasn't looking.

"Make sure it's free from glares and red eyes, I want it perfect." Seto whispered in a businesslike voice.

"Yes sir." the photographer whispered back. "I've got this special stuff that could make the picture so real, it'd be like looking into a mirror."

"Good." Seto had planned on taping a picture inside his famous briefcase, one in his desk drawer, and some in his wallet. Of course without the others knowing.

He walked up to the duo, now counting up their ribbons. They turned and smiled. "What was that about?" Jou asked.

Seto shrugged and leaned his face towards Jou's, Mokuba turned around for the sake of his innocence. "Nothing. Everything's...perfect."

His lips were near to touch Jou's when they heard a female yell, 'SETO!'

All three of them turned and saw a beautiful young woman with long azure blue hair. She wore a very expensive stylish dress and stopped with the grace of a swan.

Seto blinked and replied. "Kisara!" (5) And slowly walked up to her. He jumped when this Kisara wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him for all he was worth.

Both Mokuba and Jou hadn't moved an inch. And Jou had felt his heart dropping and smashing into little pieces.

Seto withdrew from her. "Kisara, what?"

She smiled in hope. "I finally made it to Domino, love! We can finally get married!"

Mokuba was as dumbfounded. This can't be happening! She can't come back! Mokuba's plan was flawless! She wasn't supposed to come back!

"Jou..." Mokuba whispered dejectedly as he saw the heart breaking look in Jou's face.

This wasn't supposed to happen! Seto was supposed to be with Jou!

Jou felt his world crashing down. He was supposed to get married! Why didn't he...why didn't he tell him?

Was he just a lover on the side!

"Mokuba..." Jou said softly, blinking away the tears. "Um...I think I'll be heading home early."

"Jou!" Mokuba called when Jou rubbed his black head and ran off.

"No..." Mokuba clenched his fist as Kisara and Seto were engaged into a conversation, leaving Mokuba alone...

...again.

"She wasn't supposed to come back..." Mokuba choked out walking toward Kisara who was signaling him to see her again.

Jou was supposed to stay...

* * *

(1): In Japan, when they are stating their addresses, they start from the big location to the little location, unlike other countries where they start with the street address to the state/country. Japan is the opposite.

(2): Don't bother calling this number, it's my number...TT

(3): Okay, this gets a little weird. In Japan, their alphabet is completely different from ours. So they start with a (ah) i(ie) u (ooh) e (eh) o (oh), then ka, ki, ku, ke, ko, sa, shi, su, se, so, ta, chi, tsu, te, to, na, ni, nu, ne, no, ha, hi, fu, he, ho, ma, mi, mu, me, mo, ya, yu, yo, ra (roll your tongue), ri, ru, re, ro, wa, o, and n (nhh). So, they were happy that after a, i,u, e, and o, they were up next. Japanese everybody!

(4): Well, enough said, they were next. Why did I even bother putting a number 4 in this?

(5): She is not OOC, I assure you. The spoilers about her will be later in the chapters. But if you want to know before hand, I recommend looking on the net. I repeat, she is NOT OOC! She is very much in the fifth season of Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: Review plz! Need I say more?


	9. Chapter 9: Laying Down the Line

A/N: Hello! Guess what! I found my outline! So I can go by it and it's smooooooth sailing!

**Amyrose300**: (laughs) I don't mind you calling me! Actually, people who inspire me to write more through a personal voice makes me feel like a celebrity! Heh heh...

**Crazychic2188**: Yes! Blame Kaiba! J/K!

**Kerajeir**: Ah, I think she'll show up either this week's episode or next weeks, then you'll know about her! I thought to myself, Seto had worked so hard for Jou, why not Jou return the favor, ne?

**Assassin of the Shadows**: I enjoyed writing the last chapter as well. Wanted to make it fuzzy warm for the winter season, ya know? Wow, you're not the only one who's going crazy over Kisara! Look at the chapter 8 reviews! Everyone's flaming her! Yay! My story goes global! Isn't great that you can share interests with co-workers? About your question about whether or not Seto and Jou will still be together...I can't answer that. Frankly, I know just as much as you do!_ I_ don't even know if they'll be alright!

**LP-Lova210**: Master in Suspense? Cool! I'm right next to Mary Higgins Clark who is the Queen of Suspense! Enjoy the cliffhanger? Cause' they'll be many more in the near future!

**Izzima**: Read your second chappie! Lovin' it! You see, the story did end, well, at least the first part of it. If you had read my A/N's, I had said I would make this story a continuous for as long as I can...(or interested, anyway.) Anyways, your story's AWESOME!

**Koolmint26**: Relax, relax! Don't cry! It's all part of the drama!

**Bunsdarien**: Yes, poor him...hey, is your screen name somehow related to the Sailor Moon Universe? Buns...? Darien...?

**FireieGurl**: I wanted a little angst in this story, but I'm glad you're lovin' it!

**Bluerosety**: I enjoyed handing Seto the gift personally. The poor guy had no idea what kind of gift to give his puppy, so he asked the creator of this universe for help! I was glad to give him something so cute yet kinky at the same time! And it's Seto's job to make things right! So ya, he will!

**Dragonlady222**: Yeah, if I was in his position, I wouldn't take it either. I agree, Kisara is very pretty. I'm just annoyed at the connection she and Seto intimately have. Not to mention the Seto/Kisara fansites out there. I just avoid them. Don't want to hurt my fragile yaoi crazed mind!

**DrOwNiNg In EbOnY**: (laughs at the small skit) Go you!

Can I get a 'woot, woot!'

* * *

Chapter 9: Laying Down the Line: The Arrangement of Love!

Jou didn't know how far he had run. It wasn't in his mind to go back to the limo and arrive at the Kaiba Mansion. He just wanted to run.

He stopped in front of the gates of the mansion, and almost immediately, the intercom sprung to life.

"State your name and business."

"Katsuya Jounouchi. I'm currently living here." Jou murmured, not paying attention to the woman confirming his identity and the gates automatically opening. He walked into the home after five minutes of walking and proceeded to his and Seto's room.

/It's not our room anymore.../ Jou thought miserably. /It's his and that girl's now./

Arriving in the room, he began to open the walk in closet and pulled out a duffel bag and a suitcase.

Shuffling in complete mourn, he opened up drawers and such to pack up his clothes and belongings. /At least Seto doesn't have to worry about telling her that he had a lover. As long as I leave quietly, there will be no problem for him./

Deep in the recesses of his mind, the demon in him told him to exploit Seto and take him down with him. But Jou had shook it off. He would never do such a thing to him...

...He loved him.

* * *

Seto was indeed taken by surprise by Kisara's passionate kiss. And before he had the chance to pull back, she had withdrawn with her declaration of her devotion to him.

For the first time in his life...

...He was stumped.

And then froze. He had hoped Jou had not seen this display of affection...he turned and saw only Mokuba. Did Jou head off somewhere else?

Did he see?

Seto blankly watched as Kisara was beckoning Mokuba over. She had apparently missed him also.

"Mokuba!" Kisara smiled softly, drawing the younger brother into her embrace. "I've missed you! How are you?"

Seto had noticed the lack of movement from the younger Kaiba and wondered briefly if Mokuba had missed her at all.

"I'm fine." he gruffly replied, seemingly relieved when the embrace ended.

"Where's Jou?" Seto had asked Mokuba.

"Who's Jou?" Kisara asked her beloved, worry etched into her features.

"He ran off." Mokuba replied vaguely as if he was only a dream. Then thought of something and taunted with a fake cheery voice, "When I told him what's wrong, he said that since you were in love with someone else, he decided to leave the park and head home." Then he added in a curious tone. "He said something like going to take extra strength asprin to make everything go away..."

He was rewarded by the vacant spot where Seto had once stood in and chuckled. He hoped that everything will go back to normal even with her around.

"Mokuba..." the blue haired girl kneeled to Mokuba's height. "What's going on? Who's this Jou?"

Mokuba gave her his most phoniest smile, "I think we should head back to the mansion. That should clear up a few things."

* * *

Seto slammed the door inside the limo and shouted at the driver to head back to Kaiba Mansion top speed. Reaching the house in record time, (he kept shouting at the driver to hurry up by threatening unemployment. They went over 80 mph.), he ran as fast as he could into the mansion.

He flat out refused to let Jou kill himself over a stupid kiss! A kiss he didn't even expect!

"If you kill yourself, mutt..." Seto growled as he ran up the stone steps. "I'll follow you to purgatory to kick your ass!"

"JOU!" Seto had screamed into the huge mansion as soon as the large oak doors were thrown open. The yell echoed throughout the empty mansion. "JOU! JOOOOUUU! MUUUUUTTTTTT!"

Fearing the worst, (and the fact that Jou had not answered back), he ran up the stairs and headed for the first room in his mind: the bedroom.

"Jou!" Seto exclaimed throwing the door open. He then saw the object of his yelling, who threw the clothes in his arms in fright and tripped over the overflowing duffel bag, falling flat on his face.

"What the hell were you doing, screaming like someone died!" Jou yelled angrily back standing up abruptly, a white sock on his head.

He jumped when Seto quickly grabbed him and checked around him. "What are you doing!" he freaked.

"Don't you play dumb with me, mutt! How much did you swallow!" Seto frantically searched for the medicine bottle, failed then began to shake the poor teen.

"Swallowed? I didn't swallow anything!" Jou defended, but his words were unheard as Seto began checking his pulse and feeling his forehead.

"Like hell you are! Just because someone kissed me, doesn't mean you have to go and overdose yourself!" Seto proclaimed reaching for his cell phone to call 911.

Jou pulled the cell phone away. "I didn't take any pills! And it's not 'just because'! A woman had just kissed you!"

Seto seemed to have believed him and argued for his defense. "Kissed! I wasn't even expecting it in the first place! And what about you and Schroeder? You had probably kissed like crazy!"

"You're acting like a 12 year old, Kaiba!" (Seto winced when he called him by his last name.) "For god sakes! I never kissed him! My first kiss was with you, ya idiot! Remember? You acting like the unknown Zorro!"

"Alright, I know, I know okay! And what the hell are you doing?" Seto looked at the messy room full of the pup's clothes and other accessories.

Jou looked away. "I'm leaving."

"For a stupid kiss!"

"A stu–A stupid kiss! My god! You're getting married to her, for Christ's sake!"

"I didn't say I was getting married to her!"

"No, she did! And apparently, you're not telling me why the hell she believes that she's your fiancé!"

"I was by my stepfather, okay? He started the engagement when I was younger to her since her family was a great old family who took care of international arrangements. Merging with them would have made Gozaburo's military corporation hit sky high. But after his death, I took over the company and went global without Kisara's family's connection. I had this unhealthy obsession over you at the time and dismissed the notion of the engagement. But the family had still wanted Kisara to live with us for a while, just to see if I had changed my mind." Seto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't ready to tell him the entire truth. "At one point, I came home and found from Mokuba that Kisara simply wasn't interested in the engagement and left. So I devoted myself to my three main goals: Mokuba, the Corporation, and you."

Jou looked away. "She still loves you, Seto. That's why I have to leave. I–I'm a guy and..."

Seto caressed his pup's face. "I. Like. Guys. What part of 'I told the entire world I'm gay', don't you understand?"

Jou moved away and began to pack. Seto stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Let me go." Jou said slowly.

Seto buried his face deep within the junction of his pup's shoulder and neck, inhaling the sweet musk of his blond lover. His shoulders were shaking.

The blond blinked in surprise. "Are...you...laughing...!"

His only response was the stifled laughter from the usually stoic CEO.

"Seto! This isn't funny!"

Seto lifted his head. "Pup, this is our first fight."

"What are you talking about?" Jou whispered. "We've fought for our entire lives."

"Not while we were together." Seto smiled, nuzzling his pup earning a repressed shudder.

Jou pouted angrily. "You're changing the subject."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are."

"Your master commands you to stay, pup." Seto announced with sheer dominance. "So drop everything."

Jou loved the closeness of his master against him, and all thoughts morphed into vague expressions. "Fine."

Seto smirked at the silent victory and pushed them both forward, sending them toppling on the bed.

"The mess—"

"Leave it."

They were only lost in each other. Their kisses portraying the bluntness of the truth of their secret of hearts. Only seeing each other.

Then the door was knocked. Sending them back into reality.

* * *

"This is my boyfriend, Katsuya Jounouchi. Jou, this is Kisara."

"Nice to meet you."

"...same here..."

Jou and Kisara shook hands. She then turned to Seto. "Your...boyfriend?"

Seto nodded. "That's right."

Kisara shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with it, of course. It's just...this leaves us a little awkward with the plan."

"Kisara, I had never agreed to marry." Seto replied. "I may have to follow the guidelines your family and mine had concocted, but I'm with Jou now."

"I know that. But..." she turned. "Just give me a chance, I beg of you. Just to prove my worth!" She looked at Jou. "You love him just as much as I do. Please understand."

Jou closed his eyes and a pregnant silence followed. After a while, he opened them. "I...really...don't want to."

Kisara looked down. "I have no choice then." She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed to Seto.

Seto looked at her quizzically and read the paper. Expressionlessly, he returned it to her. "For how long will you be staying?"

Mokuba gaped and Jou blinked. "Huh?"

The brunet sighed. "It appears that she is required to stay here in the household to 'persuade' me if things don't go the way they've planned."

Jou felt his blood boil. What?

Kisara smiled sadly. "But please, don't make me out the bad person, the contract becomes void if Seto still refuses the offer. Think of it as Seto's chance to get to know us better."

Seto nodded and summoned a servant to bring her things from the limo to the guestroom.

While both of the Kaibas were gone to settle a few things, both Jou and Kisara were left alone.

"I love him." Kisara said bluntly.

"As do I." Jou replied just as bluntly.

She walked to his side and stopped. "Then, I suppose we are now rivals." And she walked upstairs to the guest room.

Jou turned to look at the staircase and murmured just as dangerously with a small animalistic growl. "You won't win, Kisara. He is _my _master."

* * *

A/N: A bit long, don't cha think?

Okay, that little purple button down there is the portal to a review, which is another portal to the author, who is the catalyst for the next chapter...

...who's up for a little domino effect?


	10. Chapter 10: A Romp In the Kitchen

A/N: I got over 100 reviews...sniff. (Cries) My god I'm so happy! It's my first 100 reviews! Thank you! So for my gratitude to all you guys, here's a kick ass chapter filled with, possession, rivalry, and a very confused Seto Kaiba! Enjoy!

**Spark of Life**: Constructive criticism! (falls over and dies) J/K, besides, I like constructive criticism! Well, to put it this way, (starts with first comment) Yeah, I know Seto is sort of (okay, not sort of) OOC in that chapter. But in my opinion, anybody who always has Jou on the mind is bound to indirectly collect traits about him. For Seto, it was Jou's impulsiveness. If you think about it, there are many people out there who get certain habits from the people close to them: talking, physical movements, word choice, etc. And technically, Seto did not plan on a full blown fight with another top notch CEO in front of live TV. If you analyze the chapter further, many tabloids and such keep a close eye on Seto Kaiba for any imperfection to get a story, hense the news crew at the scene. In my mind, you just need the right material to set Seto off. And the thought of Schroeder raping Jou had sent him over the edge. (Plus, many wanted a fight scene and I added a bit of humor to make it interesting.) Yeah, I know went overboard with the whole, 'women aren't worthy' pizzaz, but if you were in Seto's shoes and you were pissed, annoyed, and in the middle of a fist fight while some female reporter was contradicting your sexuality, I'm sure you would of said something unconsciously out of nowhere too.

As for your second comment, Jou is not technically entirely feminine. In my experience, many fanfics have Jou and Seto completely bang heads because they are TOO dominate, and sometimes, those relationships don't last long. This is because the writer would have Jou confused over his role in the relationship, and make him dense enough to not realize that they need to compromise and sacrifice to make their relationships work. And the story would usually get pulled off topic and may even sometimes make the reader give up reading the story. (I sometimes do that.) There are too many fics out there that make their relationship over the top difficult that many would get tired of reading the same old ups and downs that at one point, their problems may have actually be solved much easier if they had not made it so difficult in the first place. In the last chapter, where Jou is intentionally hanging out with the women AND the teenagers, is because of his emotional understanding of them. You see, Jou's mother evidently did not care for Jou in the first place, and left him and took his beloved sister. In my opinion, that was downright lousy of her and she's not a good mother, but that isn't the point. Jou likes to hang out with the mothers because, most of his childhood he was devoid of one, and it makes him feel that bit of his childhood come back when mothers are fawning over him. So, technically, he was not trying to be feminine, he just enjoyed the company of mothers, (plus, he was enjoying his pie...)

Now, this is when it gets confusing. You say that this is a domineering relationship. It really isn't. 'Master' and 'Puppy' are not technically the basis of a dominant/submissive relationship. They are pet names. Jou, over the course of two months, knows of Seto's habits, and it does not bother him that Seto has a protective side over him, (and maybe a bit of a psychotic domineering). If fact, he finds them endearing. Because if you read a chapter 6, he was not as loved as much and adores the fact that even someone like Seto does that because he loves him. And he is a free spirit. Seto lets him have his own freedom like he usually does and doesn't strap him to the bed until he deems him worthy to be released at a certain time. If you look at it this way, they do have an equal relationship, it's just indirect and most readers don't bother with the psychology of why they're in a strange relationship in the first place. So, at the most, I don't put it much into detail, because I would be going off topic, and many wouldn't have stayed with this story for too long...but no matter, in this chapter, it delves a bit deeper into Jou's role in his current relationship, and hopefully, you can get the gist of what I am saying. (Looks at writing) Geez, I write more here than I bother in one scene...! Anyway, I enjoyed your criticism. Hopefully, many would read it and understand!

**Dragonlady222**: Yes, I always perceived that Mokuba was a little Seto Kaiba making devious plans for Seto and Jou. Maybe Kisara hadn't heard about it on TV? She could of lived under a rock, ya know!

**KeraJeir**: Yeah, domino effect. Everything comes crashing down.

**Chiyoku Shibata**: Loved that? I thought you would! He reminds me of a pup too!

**Bunsdarien**: (laughs at the review) The first thing that came to my mind when I saw your name was, 'Is that related to Sailor Moon?' Sailor Moon rox! That was my first anime! Go you!

**Amyrose300**: Yay! Woot, woot! Did it sound like I was hitting on you? Whoa. Oh, well. That's cool, I guess. (Spends too much time with her bisexual friends) No one calls me anymore, wah! I wish I can give you Mokuba, but I need him for the next chapter! Maybe next time, when I write a lemon between Seto and Jou!

**Robin Moto**: Cool. Glad to hear it.

**LP-lova210**: Really? Kweh! I was planning on becoming either a novelist or a graphic arts designer at Square Enix! (Eyes turn into dollar signs) Big bucks...

**Bluerosety**: Thank you! I had to get Seto to catch Jou before he left, so I got Mokuba to say that he was going to commit suicide, and he fell for it! MUWHAAHAHAHAHA!

**Muchacha**: Cool name! Everybody likes the 'he's my master' line! I'm so happy!

**FireieGurl**: Everybody's on Jou's side! WHEE!

**Bleedingchaos**: Whoh! You're serious! I didn't know that! Wow...(freaks out) I didn't know I was doing that! I love Rurouni Kenshin! Sweet! Maybe in my subconscious, I thought of Kenshin and put those names on there!

**Sc00byD00**: Thanks, sorry your dad shut off the internet, my dad does that too...(sniff)

**koolmint26**: (laughs) That's so mean!

**100 REVIEWS EVERYONE! THANK YOU! **

* * *

Chapter 10: A Romp In the Kitchen- Seto's Annoyance and Jou's Realization

After Kisara felt at home in Seto Kaiba's mansion, she and Jou have fiercely tried to get Seto's attention whether if it was an important opinion or a trivial matter.

In the end, it was more of 'I bet I can help Seto out more than you can!' kind of contest. Like one time when they were making dinner...

Seto came down from the stairs after locking himself in his own study doing Kaiba Corp activities, and found himself terribly hungry.

Looking at his watch which said 5:00 pm, he decided that dinner was in order. He walked into the living room to find Kisara folding laundry alongside Jou and Mokuba holding a stopwatch.

Seto frowned and cleared his throat. "What's going on here?"

Mokuba frowned as well and turned around, "Kisara and Jou are competing to see who can do the laundry the fastest. Apparently, it's part of being a 'good wife', Kisara said."

Seto blinked a few times. He had never seen Jou fold laundry before. And he was doing a bad job of it as well. While Kisara's pile was neat and folded without wrinkles, most of his pile was wrinkled and even folded the wrong way.

He didn't know whether to be amused and annoyed at the thought of Jou dressed in a wife's housecoat folding laundry and taking care of the house while the husband was away.

As soon as the last of the clothes were folded, Mokuba stopped his watch and looked at them. "10.34, a tie."

Kisara looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Are you sure, Mokuba? Why don't we just see the quality of the work we made then and see."

"Well, it'd be too obvious," Seto spoke with a frown. "Jou's is too messy."

"Hey! I haven't done this before! Usually, we'd just take the clothes out of the dryer and use it!" Jou defended, glaring at his own sloppy handiwork.

Kisara looked him. "Who's 'we'?"

"My father and I—" Jou abruptly stopped then looked away, apparently saddened again by the thought of his father's sudden death. Seto noticed then cleared his throat again.

"No matter. I'm starving. Either we order something or make something."

"I'll do it!" Jou yelled getting onto his feet, only to have a bunch of 'folded' clothes on top to fall on him. Seto forced the snigger down his throat. Jou reminded him of a puppy under all the laundry.

Mokuba had got to his feet as well. "What are you planning on making, Jou?"

"My special recipe unknown to man!"

"Oh no." Seto groaned. He desperately hope that Jou was not one of those self-called chefs who make appetizers into mutated science projects gone wrong.

"Can you make Entree' a Alacarte? (1)" Kisara rose up gracefully. "I can make a good one if you want, Seto."

Jou glared then interrupted. "Nah! I'll do it! Just you wait! I'll make the best Untre Aaracate!"

He ran into the kitchen, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

* * *

The pup in fact was having a terrible time looking up the recipe, Entree' a Alacarte, in Seto's huge cookbook. He didn't even know how to spell it!

Letting out a huge sigh, he skimmed into the ground beef section and discovered a name the closest to the goal, 'Entree' a Lacrap'(2). /That may be it/ Jou thought in triumph. /I'll make the best dinner and Seto will like me the most/

Seto, Mokuba, and Kisara watched behind the closed doors of the kitchen in sheer bewilderment. They heard pots and pans screeching, the sound of towel patting, loud cursing, and the loud honks from some sort of bird...

...wait. 'Loud honks from some sort of bird?'

After about another minute, Seto strode over to the door and opened it with carefulness. And nearly dropped dead with what he saw.

His sparkling clean kitchen was replaced with messes beyond imaginable! There were dirty rags all over the counter, pots on stove spouting out colored bubbles, and a disheveled pup fighting a live chicken.

"JOU!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs nearly dodging the chicken who tried to make an escape through the CEO.

Jou halted in mid jump at the angry expression on his face. He was done for it this time. He screwed up big time.

"Seto, I—AHHH!"

"PUP!"

He was about to explain the reason for the mess when one of the pots went crazy and toppled over onto the blond. Seto grabbed Jou in time so that only some of it spilled on Jou's upper arm. The pup let out a terrified yell as he felt his arm sizzle with burns. He then felt being pulled upward and being hurried to the sink, where Seto had pulled on the extended faucet and sprayed cold water on the smoldering arm. Jou whimpered from the pain and closed his eyes tightly.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled. Both Mokuba and Kisara arrived on the scene, both looking at the mess and Kisara let out a small squeal as the chicken flapped past the top of her head. "Mokuba! Get the first aid kit and Kisara, come here and help hold the hose while I check the burn."

Mokuba ran off to find the first aid kit and Kisara immediately strolled and took the hose from Seto's grasp and aimed it gently on the wound. That was all Jou could remember as he slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Jounouchi, are you alright?" Kisara asked worry etched on her face.

Jou moaned a bit as he sat up, then realized that Seto was in the middle of bandaging his burn, so he slumped back down. "I guess."

"Stupid pup." Seto murmured, finishing off the last of the bandaging and inspected his work. "If you didn't know how to cook, you should of just said so."

"I can cook!" Jou defended. "Just...not that kind of food." He then looked around, someone was missing. "Where's Mokuba?"

Kisara smiled faintly. "He's ordering take-out. We can't work with the kitchen, because it's like a...a...?"

"Ground zero. A nuclear explosion set off by a clumsy pup." Seto bluntly replied. He looked at Jou with a gleam in his eyes, as if daring the blond to retort.

Jou looked at him back, then averted his eyes and looked down. "Sorry.." He muttered.

Seto narrowed his eyes in confusion. /Why hadn't he taken the bait/ It was then that he realized...

"Jou." Seto grounded out evenly, standing. "Get up."

Almost at once, Jou did what he told, which made Seto confirm his suspicions. "Follow me."

The blond followed Seto up the stairs and into the hallway, right in front where the spare guest bedroom was.

"Seto?"

"You're sleeping here, tonight."

"What? You don't want me in your bedroom?"

Seto did his best to ignore the hurt look on his pup's face. But he needed to teach Jou a lesson about who he is and not who he was trying to be. "Get in there and get some sleep. You're hurt and you're exhausted. And maybe this will teach you a lesson on why I want a man. Not a subservient woman." With that, he shut the door.

Jou didn't know what the hell had happened, but he slumped on the floor and refused to cry. After all, he wasn't a woman.

Seto sighed against the door. It wasn't his intention to put his beloved pup in another room away from his, but it was only for a night. What was wrong with Jou? Where was the disobedient mutt he had fallen in love with?

He come to the conclusion that...

...Jou was forcing himself into the role of a wife.

* * *

Kisara carefully knocked on the door of Seto's study. "Seto? May I come in?"

Seto's eyes looked toward the door then returned them to the screen. "Come in."

She quietly walked across the room and sat down respectfully on one of the comfortable couches. "How's Jounouchi?"

He stopped from his mid-type for a second, then resumed. "He's fine."

"I see." She then got up. "What are you working on?" She walked to the desk and turn to see the computer screen.

"There's a problem I'm trying to solve involving the game distribution." Seto replied. "Apparently, we don't seem up-to-standards with our offer to the other companies. We offered the gaming distribution a cut amount of time, so the rest of the gaming world would receive foreign games in a short amount of time, but many could not rise up to the challenge on taking it."

Kisara thought for a moment then answered. "Why not up the price a bit?"

"Then, not many distributors can afford giving their equipment to us. Which all in all, is bad."

"Well, not the smaller companies, but maybe the larger companies can see why you increased the price, making them consider your offer and eventually join your company." Kisara shrugged. "That's at least, what I think."

Seto considered the thought. Then smirked. "Hm. Not bad, Kisara. I'll think on it."

She smiled back. "Glad to help."

* * *

Today, though, Seto was dutifully at work, leaving Kisara to attend to her own family business and Jou to console with his new friend, Monique. She was in fact, Kaiba's International Translator for the North American Electronic Gaming Association. Jou looked up to her upbeat, yet brash qualities as a person, and enjoyed the news of what's happening back in his home continent. When she wasn't being served as a translator, she became of Kaiba's personal secretary under Jou's complaining of seeing more of her. He usually came to her during the work day and when he needs guidance.

"So, what's up in America, Monique?" Jou asked in English as he sat next to her on the desk.

Monique frowned as Jou's butt sat on her perfectly finished pile of paperwork and pushed him off rudely. "Man, Jou! I just finished those!"

"Aw come on Monique! Seto wouldn't mind if the papers are a bit wrinkly!"

"He would if I told him that your fat butt sat on them!"

"You're crazy! Seto loves my butt! And it's not fat!" Jou pouted shuffling the papers away from his 'fat butt'.

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the boy on boy action." She mumbled, leaning back against her seat.

"You kidding? I thought you would like that sort of thing! Many girls do!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not 'many' people. You might want to talk with my older sister though. She loves that sort of thing."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she works in a part of your boyfriend's company. She's a graphic designer at Square Enix." She answered. "But she's causing a bit of trouble."

"Why?" Jou inquired.

Monique looked up thoughtfully. "Apparently, she's trying to coax the creator of Kingdom Hearts, Mr. Nomura, to change the plot line so Sora can get it on with Riku." She shrugged then leaned her head on one hand. "I think she's getting through to him." (3)

Jou nodded, trying to keep a straight face at the thought of Disney agreeing to put full blown yaoi into a video game aimed mostly at a young audience.

"We saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." She continued. Jou perked up. "Really? How was

it?"

"I thought it was pretty good. Better than the last one. My sister couldn't stop on how action-packed, angst driven, over the top hilarious it was." She then sighed. "But why do the cute guys have to die...?" (4)

"I wished I could of seen it." Jou said dejectedly. "Japan don't get those kind of movies fast enough, and ends up a thing of the past."

"That's because they have to ask if they can get the movie, then translate it, then try to get it to the public. It's hard work, usually takes years to get the approval," She said with professionalism. "It's the same thing with our video games importing to the western region of the world. It takes a year or two for them to get our approval, set up the translation to the English language, then distributed to their public. On the other hand, Kaiba Corp is so powerful in the industry, that it only takes two to three months to do so, that's why the major companies like Square Enix is harping up their cash to Kaiba Corp so their products get distributed across the world in such a short amount of time. But the downside is that Kaiba Corp is so damn expensive to work with, that many small companies must make do with the normal way. Hense, why your lover-boy is so damn brilliant."

Jou made a bored face. "Okay, okay, spare me the business talk! I just complained about not seeing a British movie and you turn it into a business gamble! Go you!" He finished the last part with pure sarcasm.

Monique mock glared. "Fine then, I was planning on giving you a bootleg copy of the movie, but since you're pmsing like a chick..."

"I am not a chick!" Jou declared. "I'm just as manly as the next guy!"

"Who? Carson from the Fab 5?" Jou glared at the statement. "Spare me the drama, Joey (5)! Admit you're the bottom of the relationship."

"We haven't even gotten that far!"

"Why not? You guys been together for months!"

"I'm not ready! Gotta problem with that?"

"You know I do!" She smirked. "You act like a woman in the relationship! No wonder you guys haven't been hitting the sheets! He wants a guy, Joey, not a woman!"

"I know!" Jou screamed. "But I'm trying to keep him with me! Even if it means bending over for him! Even if I HAVE to be the woman in the relationship! Because...because..."

"Because you love him." She answered for him. "But don't you think that maybe, just MAYBE he misses the fiery side of you? The resistant, little mutt that he's been working so hard to keep?

Think about it."

Jou sat in silence, contemplating his next move. Then sighed sadly. "I think Seto doesn't want me anymore."

"Why's that?" She inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? He made me sleep in the guest room last night for crying out loud! Then, I heard from Mokuba, that Kisara was in Seto's study for most of the night. It's obvious that he's tired with me."

Monique snorted. "You sound like_ my _boyfriend. Always thinking that one day, I'll be tired of him and leave him like the next man whore."

"Dusty?" Jou exclaimed. He always considered Dusty the manly of the man. Like one time when some guy was trying to ask Monique out, he got terribly pissed and beat the crap out of him.

"The one and only. Even my sister thought of him as a caveman wielding a big ass club." She reminisced. "He's afraid that he's not subservient enough for me. He does everything I tell him to. Even though it was fun making him run all over town for blueberry Pixie Sticks for me, I keep telling him that it's not really that fun if I don't have an over dramatic drama queen to argue over. It's good to have a little friction in a relationship. It keeps things from being a bore."

Jou pouted. "So what are ya' trying to say?"

"I'm saying is you're making things too complicated. Here's the gist: Seto's gay. He likes men. He likes to ruffle your feathers–okay, fur, ya little mutt." Jou growled. "You're gay. You like men. You like to annoy Seto, too. Opposite's attract, you're perfect for each other. End of story." She leaned back against her chair. "Oh, and I'm sure he found it disgusting of you turning into one of those feminine, high-pitched voice gay men who's only source of comfort is shopping and humming Broadway tunes. He wants a bottom, but a disobedient bottom who fights for the top even though there's no way in hell of it ever happening."

Jou blinked and said, "Sooooo, acting like the perfect woman was a waste of time?"

She looked up, then nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure. That's probably why he wanted you to sleep in the guest room, to think over what you did to freak him out."

The blond thought for a moment, when the buzzer rang and Monique pushed the button. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"After the stock meeting, I'm heading home around 6. Make sure you have a limo ready."

"Gotcha, Mr. Kaiba. Consider it done."

The machine didn't answer, which meant that Seto had hung up.

Monique picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Machura," She said in Japanese. "Get the limo ready at 6 sharp. Seto Kaiba will be arriving." She then hung up.

He began to think of a plan, then smirked. Monique saw this and smirked back.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Monique?"

"Sure do. Give him the friction, Joey, give him the friction!"

* * *

(1): I have no idea what that is. It's just a name I made up to make is sound like an expensive dish.

(2): (laughs) Please tell me you got the gist of the name!

(3): Anybody know Kingdom Hearts? Well, there's a lot of fandom for Sora and Riku together so I added that to give us the false hope that somebody working on Kingdom Hearts 2 out there is trying to make it a shonen-ai.

(4): Yeah, I watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire yesterday. It was awesome! Totally better than the previous one! I recommend it!

(5): Jou's English name is Joey, so why not add it in?

A/N: I somehow keep putting off the fluff...oh well.

Review, review , review!


	11. Chapter 11: Sleeping With the Enemy

A/N: Hello, one and all! (Somehow ran out of puns...) Enjoy!

**Spark of Life**: What can I say? I like to prove my point...

Anyways, with your first question, I wouldn't necessarily call it 'automatic'. Many homosexual relationships start with two dominant males deciding who would be the 'seme' and the standard 'uke'. (Sorry, I prefer to say dominant and submissive. I don't like mixing English with Japanese. It makes me feel like I know more than most people do if I did that and I don't like it. Hense why I don't put 'Kaiba-san' or 'Inukoro'–puppy in my story. Plus, it confuses people who aren't familiar with the Japanese language.) And sometimes the roles in the relationship differ in certain situations like in bed, in public, at work, etc. In this story's case, Jou is considered the submissive in the relationship because more or less, Seto has more experience in the category than Jou is. (And Seto probably is more stubborn than Jou is at being on the top...XD)

And yes, I see where you're coming from about the fight scene. Many people were expecting it, and I didn't want to sell you guys short of a hilarious chapter!

And don't worry about the feminine issue. I'm making sure that Jou is still on track with his masculinity and I personally refuse to have him act like a whiny girl from the show.

Now, I know where you're going at and wondering why Seto would do such a thing. I had put this scene in for a reason. Many would decipher it being outright cruel, but if you look closely, this just a normal way Seto uses as a major alarm stressor.

Let put this in easier terms. From my point of view, Seto has been abused emotionally, mentally, and emotionally by Gozaburo Kaiba. Which in turn, had warped his mind. Whenever Seto had done something wrong in the Kaiba household as a child, he would be punished severely by containment and loneliness to think about what he's done. Now, what Jou was trying to do practically freaked Seto out big time and terrified that he has no idea how to fix it, he did the next best thing he was programmed to know. And that was to send Jou off into another room to think about what he's done. Kind of like if the parent abuses the child, the child can end up doing the same to theirs. And Jou knows what's going on in Seto's mind, after all, I dedicated an entire chapter for them to get to know each other, no?

Now for Monique. She doesn't necessarily know what's going on with Jou and Seto's relationship, except for the stuff Jou tells her. And she doesn't really know all about them, she just interprets it into her experiences with love and I had put her in to set Jou straight on a more thoughtful level than what he can on his own. She's not ooc, (god forbid), but is just the minor character in the story that helps move Seto and Jou's relationship forward, big or small changes.

**Amyrose300**: Easier said than done! In my opinion, lemons are hard to write because you gotta have the right inspiration. (Cuddles Sesshomaru's fluff) On the other hand...

**KeraJeir**: I agree, I wouldn't let him in my kitchen!

**Muchacha**: You're in the same boat as me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing to Jou's character until I actually start writing!

**Bluerosety**: Kingdom Hearts kick ass! And I love the Riku/Sora fandom! Hope you like what Jou has planned in this chapter!

**Chiyoku Shibata**: Mutts are so much more adorable than the pedigree ones, don't you agree?

**LP-Lova210**: Damn, I attracted more than I bargained for! Anywayz, this one's for you and your friend!

**Lady Psychic**: Yes, I agree. (Imagines Jou acting like the Stepford Wives and shivers violently)

**dragonlady222**: Oh, I'll make sure he does take Monique's advice!

**Seto'swifey**: Yes, the torture I could put him through...(laughs manically)

**Assassin of the Shadows**: (Yelps as Aots collapses on her. Now has swirly eyes) Don't get too over stressed okay? Yes, Kisara gets flamed a lot this time around. I can imagine the Seto/Kisara fanatics right now planning on flaming me til' kingdom come...but I agree the women are too shallow in Yu-Gi-Oh! At least we know that the creator pretty much didn't care about the women in the story than he did the guys, but oh well, more yaoi for us!

I do that too, except I just say that I'm putting off the chapter for today, do it tomorrow, then end up doing it the next day. I'm a born procrastinator!

Riku/Sora rox out loud! I saw the hints too, and said, 'Hey now! That's yaoi!' (Laughs)

**FireieGurl**: Yeah, he's in a slump right now isn't he? Let's fix that!

Prepare yourself for the ride of lime!

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleeping With the Enemy: Jou vs. Kisara- Rivalry for Seto's Affection!

Seto stubbornly planned to tell Jou he was genuinely sorry for throwing him into the nearest guestroom, if the damn mutt would stop wearing those form fitting jeans with a small black wife beater that was barely covering his rock hard stomach when he would stretch upwards!

/He's teasing me! I know it/ Seto thought wildly, turning the corner to the bathroom to get rid of his obvious erection.

"If he doesn't stop turning me on, the only way I'll apologize is fucking him like crazy," Seto muttered, stepping out of the bathroom and straightening himself off.

He returned to the living room to see Kisara reading a mystery novel silently while Jou was watching Mokuba play Kingdom Hearts on the floor. Seto watched in interest as Mokuba growled in agitation and threw his controller on the ground.

"I can never beat Ursula!" Mokuba grumbled stalking to the coffee table to pull out the Kingdom Hearts strategy guide and leafing through it.

Jou flashed out a big grin and took the abused game controller and began at the last save point. "Chill, Mokuba. You're just like your big brother, always getting pissed off when you can't beat something at a game."

Seto frowned and Mokuba barely suppressed a grin. "Is that a bad thing, Jou?"

"Well yeah, Moke, I mean don't tell me you didn't notice how your brother went out of his way to beat Yugi!" Jou replied shouting triumphantly as he got the big Ursula at the green bar.

Seto considered ignoring this as Mokuba's jaw dropped and practically jumped on Jou's back, getting a closer look as Jou impressively pulled a slow motion killing move on the hideous woman/octopus with the main character. "How'd you do that!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Jou smirked. "You gotta take it easy and heal every once in a while, kid! That's why you've been dying so fast! You try to take her out without healing, you'll get killed easily! Always keep the character fit in battle or else you'll never improve!"

Mokuba pouted. "Seto says that's the weak way to go."

"Well, I say it's the _smart_ way to go. I'm surprised how you had lasted so far in the game with Seto's blunt strategy." He pulled out an innocent smile at Seto's scowling direction then handed the control back to Mokuba. "This game teaches you how to rely on your comrades in battle and believe in yourself. Taking care of both you and your party members is what gets you to finish the game. Cause' the theme in Kingdom Hearts is to trust your heart and give your confidence to the people close to you! This is a strategic rpg, not a warfare game."

"How do you know all about the game, Jounouchi?" Kisara asked, eyes peering over her book. Seto sat down right next to her and leaned back and took out a careful sigh.

Jou turned and stood up, slowly walking towards Seto at the couch, his eyes heavy lidded with hinted lust. Seto felt himself stiffening at the sight before him, his body reacting dangerously above the Kaiba grand scale of self-control. He could even see the bit of skin showing between the wife beater and the jeans as he flopped right next to Seto putting the CEO between the indirect rivals.

"Seto's secretary's older sister works at the gaming company who distributes the Kingdom Hearts video game." Jou replied. "And I have to admit that I am the Master of Kingdom Hearts!"

"You're kidding!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Honest to God, I finished everything! I even got the secret endings: Another Side Another Story and Deep Dive. I even acquired the One-Winged Angel and the Diamond Dust Keyblades from Sephiroth and the Ice Titan, seen the cut scene battle between Cloud and Sephiroth, got some kick ass special abilities, and fought against one of the unknown men from the next game, Kingdom Hearts 2!"

Mokuba's jaw once again dropped and looked at Jou like he was a god. Then, frowned when Jou did not say anything more and returned to the game.

They sat there for a moment, Seto pretending to look at the game screen in front of him but was really paying attention to the creamy skin peeking out of the thin shirt, Kisara reading the novel and smiled at Seto every once in a while as if she was keeping a secret from him, and Jou stretching out 'innocently' letting the black top ride up on his slender body and not to mention the jeans riding DOWN also!

Seto had the urge to lick the creamy skin of Jou's taut stomach and pull him into the nearest room and have his way with him but knew better than that. Either the pup was trying to get him all riled up or he was just too damn innocent!

And it wasn't the first time either!

Throughout the first 5 days, Jou has been wearing things less than holy and paraded around the house like the embodiment of Satan's favorite sin: Lust. Not to mention, growling softly whenever Seto had disagreed with him, talking back to him when it wasn't his way, and insisting that he preferred to sleep in the guestroom for the time being. Seto had silently agreed that this was a definite improvement compared to the housewife fiasco he had to endure that one time.

Nevertheless, Jou became Jou again. The disobedient, stubborn, but adorably sexy mutt he had fallen for since the beginning.

And he had felt renewed since. He loved Jou's fiery side and the pup was showing it off every chance he got in Seto's face. And he loved it.

* * *

After Seto told Mokuba it was time for bed, he treaded up the stairs.

Quietly excusing herself from the room, Kisara had put her book down and smiled gently at Seto and retreated to her room. Seto raised his eyebrows. Was she planning on something?

Jou yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." He stretched and stood up, only to yelp as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the couch. "What's the big idea?" Jou demanded, squirming underneath the brunet.

"You go around dressing in clothes sizes too small, snap at me at every interval, and wonder why I have you so deliciously under me?" Seto purred bending down to nip at the trembling blond's ear.

The pup shivered in pleasure as Seto gently nipped at the lobe. "I'm still mad at you." He said stubbornly, trying to throw the offending male off of him. It was like living in the wild. You have to struggle to survive and stay smartly away from the horny dominant males of the pack. And right now, Jou was fulfilling neither of those. Even though Seto was on top, it was exhilarating to feel someone equally as powerful, (maybe even more), as you and the thought of the challenge greatly influenced the pleasure of it.

"Would it hurt if I said sorry?" Seto replied as he moved to his pup's soft lips. After a few amount of struggles trying to top each other, Jou grew tired of the game not going anywhere and finally allowed Seto complete dominance.

Smirking in triumph, he shifted Jou so his head was resting on the arm of the couch. He admired the way the blond's soft, golden tresses were pushed downwards from gravity to reveal more of his pup's unblemished skin and his bright hazelnut eyes. He proceeded to kiss all of Jou's fully exposed neck and bit a small part of Jou's collarbone only to show more of his neck by pulling his head back more.

Seto shifted his body so it completely covered the pup's and grounded his hips against him, sending the blond's body into complete pleasurable spasms. His slow rocks against his boyfriend beneath him caused the said blond to whimper and groan at heightening intervals of their play, begging Seto with his body language.

"S-seto..." He groaned as the brunet pulled him into a heated kiss, his hands stroking every part of the younger boy's body.

They both groaned in elicit want, their erections pressing against each other, and frantically pulled each other together, biting, kissing, sucking, and moaning.

/Screw abstinence! I want him/ They both yelled in their heads as Seto impatiently began to unbutton Jou's pants as Jou was doing the same.

Jou had gotten his hands down Seto's pants in record time and Seto buried his face within the contours of Jou's delicious collarbones. The menacing pup began to stroke deep inside of Seto's pants and began to gasp as the brunet returned the favor by bunching up his shirt and caressing his torso and pert nipples.

Things were starting to heat up greatly, and they were lost in the haze of pleasure and each other. /If people believed that doing this with a beautiful male blond angel was a sin.../ Seto thought. /Then I'm Satan's devoted follower./

Jou must have been thinking about the same thing as well because he pulled his free hand, which was around Seto's neck, to run it through the silky, forest brown hair. Seto in turn, whispered sweet nothings into Jou's ear as shirts were hastily taken off.

They were planning on going all the way right then and there...

...until Kisara called from down the hallway.

"Seto! Jounouchi! The butler said you have a visitor!"

This brought sharp electricity through them and toppled off the couch, Jou landing safely on Seto while he took the full brunt of the fall.

"Ouch." Seto muttered pulling himself to his feet along with Jou. They suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the room and they quickly scrambled to get somewhat decent.

Seto and Jou were throwing their shirts at each other by the time the footsteps stopped at the door and proceeded to open it.

When Kisara and Jeeves the Butler's profile appeared, Seto was sitting on the couch pretending to read the mystery novel Kisara had left behind and Jou was curled up right next to him pretending to snore softly.

"Who is it?" Seto quietly asked with controlled emotion, but deep down he was unsatisfied, had a hard on, and was pissed beyond imaginable.

"They left this." The old man replied handing Seto a card.

Seto took it and looked at it. "An invitation?"

"I believe it's for the American/Japanese International Gaming and Trade Foundation." Kisara said. "And you're the guest of honor."

Jou slowly awoke, (cough, cough—liar.), and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the parchment in Seto's hand.

"Hey, Kaiba-boy. It's an invitation."

"I can see that." Seto growled in annoyance. He hated it whenever someone called him 'Kaiba-boy'. It reminded him of a certain gross white haired freak with the golden eye.

Jou pouted, with a hint of a smirk in his features. "Geez, Seto. It sounds like you woke up one day feeling _unsatisfied_." He halted a snigger when Seto growled dangerously and a look in his lustful glowing blue eyes that said, 'Yeah, keep up with the jokes. Because the jokes on you when you're going to have to take all my frustration as I pound you into the mattress.'

"Relax, Seto. You know what would make you feel better? An eggo! You want an eggo, Kaiba-boy? Cuz' I'm cravin' for an eggo! You know what? I'm going to make you an eggo!" He proceeded to walk out the door to the kitchen.

Seto's eyebrow twitched. /How did he know that eggo's are my weak spot/ He then remembered that one time where his secretary had said the exact same thing to him when she found out that he had a soft spot for eggo waffles. /The mutt spends too much time with her.../

Kisara bended to look at the invitation then pointed it out to Seto. "Seto, it says you have to take an escort to the party."

He blinked after staring at Jou's deliciously firm butt to look at the invitation. His immediate response was to bring Jou as an escort. After all, he did tell everyone on national TV that he was gay, and what had surprised him the most was that now, his products were selling like crazy and he even attracted a large variety of high paying women just to see his face! Not to mention, asking incessantly where his famous male lover was.

Looking at Kisara's sweet face, he couldn't help but feel as if he had left her out on the grand scale of things. She wasn't even bothering Jou at all in his conquest to obtain the CEO. Smiling slightly, and out of pity, he said quietly, "Would you like me to escort you to the party, Kisara?"

He saw Kisara's face light up brilliantly and smiled. "Oh, really? I thought you would invite Jounouchi?"

Jou came in with two plates packed with eggos and syrup. "I think it's a great idea." He obviously had overheard them talking. "After all, I've been hogging him for a while now. You can have your chance with him in the party."

"Aren't you going?" Seto inquired.

"Of course I am." Jou gave him a mysterious smile. "And I'll have my own escort and everything."

Being handed the plate full of eggos with the fork already smothered in the offending syrup, Seto quirked his eyebrow up.

/It'd better be a woman he's escorting.../

* * *

A/N: TADA! Finished with this chapter! And I even added some hot lemon...aide! That's right, I gave you a good taste of lime! Ha, ha!

EGGO'S FOR EVERYONE! (THROWS EGGOS AT CROWD)


	12. Chapter 12: Hungry Like A Wolf

A/N: Woot! Inspiration deserves some recognition! I'm free from probation, so I present to you a late Christmas present: This chapter! Enjoy!

**Dragonlady222**: Thanks for the luck.

**Amyrose300**: Yeah, it was pretty bad, which is why I took so long updating. I hope you're still here!

**LP-lova210**: Thanks, and here's a chapter to say I'm sorry.

**Aki-Hotaru**: I'll be sure to tell Monique you love her role in the story... Eggos kick ass!

**Lilrubydevil**: Yeah, I overlapped the author's note with this chapter, I hope you like it!

**Azarath, Raven of**: I'm glad you love the story so far! It's the best I've done!

**Jupiter529**: Yes, being grounded really sux!

**Cat demoness Gin**: Oh, wow! Did I really get you hooked on Yugioh yaoi again? Sweet! I was trying to keep Kisara from pissing people off, I guess it didn't work out so well...XP

Enjoy, peoplez!

* * *

Chapter 12: Hungry Like A Wolf: An Extravagant Gala, A Bigot Mother

(Mental Note: Whenever someone is talking to Jou's escort, they are talking in English because the guy doesn't know Japanese.)

Jou smiled his wolfish grin as he was escorted down the red carpet to the brilliantly decorated ballroom by a young man.

"Isn't this cool, Dustyn?" Jou snickered at the distraught look on the young man's face.

Dusty pouted his famous pout. "Dude, this isn't cool." Jou knew that Dusty would be very uncomfortable, but it was a last minute thing. He wanted a male date to the ball and needed a cute one immediately. He ran down to Monique's apartment begging for some of her connections but unfortunately too late to do so. Hating the look on Jou's face, she offered to allow him to take her famous skater boyfriend instead, Dusty, to the ball with the promise that he will be on his best behavior.

All in all, Dusty was a cute guy, but sort of contrasts with his roguish qualities compared to the clean shaven gentlemen in the ballroom. He had his wind swept, dirty blond, shaggy hair pulled back with jel and his slender qualities from rapid skateboarding covered by a last minute two hundred dollar suit that was rented. And after practicing the mannerisms of a royal function, he was ready to go, alongside his equally handsome counterpart, Jou, who wore an expensive black suit with a small silver earring on his left lobe.

Now, in any heterosexual's position, Dusty knew he was scarred for life. He was escorting a male to a ball, not to mention, the illegitimate boyfriend of an unmerciful, powerful, CEO. He had just hoped to god that no one would recognize him and send his reputation skyrocketing down the press regarding his sexuality.

He above all else, denied this crazy scheme only to have his beloved girlfriend tell him that she's breaking it up with him if he did not do it. Grudgingly, he took Jou down the stairs to the brightly lit ballroom, his mouth in a thin line.

"I don't have to dance with you, do I?" Dusty hissed quietly, his skater facade showing in his features.

"Not unless I tell you to," Jou whispered back, already scanning the crowd for Seto and Kisara. Hearing a quiet groan from his escort, he answered. "If you're good tonight, you may not have to. Just show a little possession and the night will end quickly, I assure you."

Finally seeing them, they moved pass the many rich businessmen and elegant women, (Dusty scowled at them. He sincerely hated rich people.), toward the spotted couple.

* * *

Seto didn't know what the hell Jou was doing, standing so close to his escort like that. He was practically hanging onto him!

Seto wore a very expensive whole black suit with a black dress shirt and dark red tie while his date Kisara wore a beautiful looking, shimmering blue dress to match her eyes. But he didn't pay attention to that...

...Jou was simply beautiful in his attire.

Jou had noticed Seto's subconscious drooling and hooked onto Dusty's arm even more tightly, he heard a growl come his way.

Dusty shifted uncomfortably but managed to keep his cool. How he wanted to break something expensive...

"So," Seto said gruffly, starting a conversation with Jou's escort. "Where'd you meet Katsuya?"

The dirty blond closed his eyes to will the characteristics of his gentleman counterpart. He was used to making many famous impressions for laughs, but somehow, acting like an idiot would get him killed.

Jou covered for him. "He's a British friend of Monique's, aren't you Dustyn?"

Dusty stiffened, but only for a moment. Having a British accent was one of his forte of hilarious impressions, and he remembered using it a lot to make his girlfriend laugh. He guessed he can give it a try.

"Yes I am." Dusty proudly said in his best British accent. Unfortunately, the sound ended squeakily like a boy on puberty. Seto quirked his eyebrow.

Jou laughed. "He's hilarious!" Even Kisara stifled a polite giggle behind her hand.

Dusty let out an inward breath, but stopped short of the intense gaze of the powerful CEO. Sure he was used to his girlfriend's sister's kicking him in the butt, (literally!), but she knew when to draw the line and this guy looked like he had never even heard of a line!

Oh well, it would be Monique's own fault if he was delivered to her in shreds...

He pulled on Katsuya's arm. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a bit hungry. Let's eat something over there, Katsu." He added the nickname for points, and earned a sharp look from Kaiba.

Katsuya's face lit up at the mention of food and was happily being dragged while saying aloud, "I hope they have Eggos!"

Seto knew what Jou was doing and he was more than happy to play the game. He turned to Kisara.

"Would you like a dance, Kisara?"

She politely smiled but on the inside she squealed with joy. "I would love to, Seto." He took her hand and they proceeded to the dance floor, but making sure they were dancing near Jou and his escort. Seto smirked at the jealous look in his pup's eyes, leaving a Jou a tad bit agitated.

* * *

"Please?" Dusty pleaded.

"No." Jou replied.

"Why not! Come on, just a little bit?" Dusty pouted.

"For the last time, you can't count the fat people in the room!" Jou hissed in a whisper.

"But they're soooooooooo fat!" Dusty retorted.

Jou snorted and looked around for Seto. Seeing him dancing with Kisara, he turned to Dusty. "Well, since you're misbehaving, you gotta dance with me."

"Wha! Hell no!" Dusty protested. "Come on man, PLEASE! I don't want to dance with a guy! I'm comfortable around gay guys, but I draw the line when I have to dance with them. Especially a SLOW waltz!"

But it was too late, Jou had already dragged them onto the dance floor and proceeded to right themselves. They began to dance.

Jou was indifferently ignoring the stares, but Dusty got really subconscious with it. What if someone recognized him? After they finished dancing, they proceeded to stand with Seto and Kisara in a small crowd, all of them idly chatting of nonsense. Jou could feel the jealous stare of Seto Kaiba and smirked to himself.

"So as I was saying," a stocky woman continued, Jou didn't fail to see Dusty trying his best to stifle a laugh at the fat woman. "Homosexuals are forbidden by God because they commit sodomy. If they cannot produce children, then they are useless to the Lord and useless to the rest of the world. We need children to keep up religion and bloodlines. If the world was full of queers, than we would dry out. The end of the human race!"

Many nodded or murmured their consent. Others looked away uncomfortably. Jou looked at Seto and the brunet was talking to the waiter and took a glass of champagne, apparently he was ignoring the woman. Kisara looked at her disapprovingly.

"Now really, Mother. Homosexuality is slowly being accepted this time around. There's nothing wrong with it!"

Dusty dropped his jaw and mouthed 'That fat ass is her mother!' to Jou. He shrugged in return.

"That's when your wrong, darling. It's the devil's work to do such a thing, especially to another man! That's why God created women! To produce children! How can we do so if more and more men becomes queer? We would die out! It's wrong and unnatural. This world is slowly being corrupted and there's only a few of us out there that are trying to stop such nonsense!" Kisara's mother replied back with fierceness.

Jou had had enough. "I would like to argue about this subject, madam." Everyone in the group looked at him, including Seto. "Now, I'm not debater of the year, but what your saying is that God condemns homosexuals because they can't bear children. But what about infertile heterosexual couples? They can't bear children—are they condemned by God because of that?" Many people began to listen from outside of the group. "And what about single people who can't find their soul mates and they end up dying childless? Are they also condemned by God?"

"And what about pregnant teens who give their children away because they can't handle them? You don't hassle them when they're abandoning their children for their own selfish reasons instead of living up to their burdens and taking care of them!" Dusty retorted also. They looked at him.

"What?" he inquired, pouting again. "I just wanted to join the argument..."

Jou gave Dusty a reassuring smile which made Seto's blood boil and continued. "As much as this conversation is opening up people's eyes, I find your views on the subject bigot and degrading. You shouldn't worry about the world dying out. There are still the majority of the population who prefer the opposite sex. Now if you excuse me...I'm tired and retiring for the night. Good evening to you all." Happy with the gaping fish look from the woman, he pulled Dusty and proceeded to leave.

Before Jou had reached the doors, Dusty stopped abruptly. Jou looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Dusty? Is that you?" A female voice called out. He saw a pretty young woman with dark brown hair and equally darker brown eyes wearing a nice black dress walking toward them with a male escort on hand.

"Rachel!" Dusty yelped in surprise. Jou blinked.

"Are you Monique's older sister?" (1) Jou asked then covered his mouth. He was speaking in Japanese.

"Yes I am." Rachel chuckled, speaking in Japanese back at him. Jou looked at her incredulously. "What?" She asked. Suddenly realizing, she laughed again. "Oh come on! I learned Japanese years before she did! How'd ya think I can work at Japan's Square Enix if I can't speak Japanese!" She then stepped back and looked at them both. Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm going to have to tell Monique that not only are you cheating on her, but you're swinging both ways as well..."

"Wha----no! Wait! Monique's the one who put me up to this I swear!" Dusty argued. "I'm totally as straight as an----"

"Octopus' tentacles." She finished for him with a smirk on her face. Dusty scowled. She ignored him and smiled at Jou. "I had heard a lot from Monique, and I'm quite a fan at the pairing between you and Mr. Kaiba." Jou blushed.

"Why are you here anyways?" Dusty asked with a grunt.

She cocked her head to the side, preparing for a squabble. Jou had heard that sometimes they don't see eye to eye, but that's mostly because she doesn't want to give up her little sister just yet. "It's a gala for the gaming corporation, dum dum. I _do_ work for a gaming company, and one of the head ones to boot! My boss gave me an invitation because I'm more of a negotiator in the business world than he is. And look! I brought Alex along!" She cheerfully pulled at her escort's arm.

Jou looked at the handsome young man and blinked in surprise. The man was black? And with blond hair?

Rachel noticed the look on Jou's face and explained. "Alex is my bodyguard/best friend/squabble buddy! He's half black, half white! See, he's got blond hair and semi dark brown skin?" She happily pointed them out.

Alex snorted.

"Not to mention he's her childhood sweetheart..." Dusty whispered to Jou and had to stifle an awww. "Don't tell either of them that. They're both to stubborn to realize that—I mean, even though she's practically living with him!"

Rachel chose the moment to ignore the remark and continued. "He's not the muscle man of the block and I'm not really much of a fan for a lot of muscles anyways..."

"Thanks..." Alex rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You hate parties as much as I do, don't ya man?" Dusty said in happy companionship. Alex nodded in absolute agreement. "You have no idea, dude."

"But you'd do anything for your girls, wouldn't you?" Jou said jokingly. They both glared at the floor, their manliness insulted. Jou laughed.

Rachel laughed with him. "No duh!"

After a bit of chatting, Rachel began to pull on her bodyguard/best friend/squabble buddy/childhood sweetheart's arm. "We gotta go! Jessie should be arriving about now and she wants to catch a glimpse at the Kingdom Hearts 2 Cels that I snatched from the office!"

That's when Jou realized something. "Hey Rachel?"

"Huh?"

"Would it be too hard if you can get the Kingdom Hearts 2 Strategy Guide for me? See, Seto's brother Mokuba, and okay I, would like that and since you are one of the head game designers in that area..." he stressed the gloating on her behalf. "I just thought that it would be cool ya know? For the little bro? I know it won't be out for another few months but..." he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to. But was relived at the smile on her face.

"–That's no problem, Jou. Of course I can get it to you! And if you want, I can throw in the autographs of the voice actors in there as well!" Rachel nearly laughed at the gushed out look on Jou's face. "But ya gotta recommend us to your boy-toy, okayz? We need the money! They've been cutting our salaries, even Tetsuya Nomura's(2)!"

Jou laughed. "Okay then!"

"Well, see ya guys later!" She gave out a cheeky grin and pulled the discomforted Alex along into the crowd holding what suspiciously looks like the folder carrying the hush hush cels of the popular Disney video game.

"I'm tired." Jou yawned. "We'll call it a night."

"Good!" Dusty replied in utter excitement. "Now can I?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"...whatever. Be my guest. Just make sure you only do Kisara's mom's car. You wouldn't want to hit Seto's or Rachel's car, do you?"

And thus, Dusty pulled out his skateboard to begin trucking the expensive Lincoln. (3)

* * *

Seto looked at Jou's retreating form and gave him a half smirk for a job well done. Unfortunately, the conversation jump started a lot of the women and hassled him about his male lover which gratefully, he coldly said that that was none of their businesses.

Calling it a night and after speaking with a few business associates, and after witnessing an amusing argument between a young brown haired woman, a half black half white young man defending her, and an angry boss over confidential gaming equipment that wasn't supposed to be shown in public yet, he concealed a smirk as the woman later threatened to quit and began the crocodile tears while her escort believed it true and began to yell at the man. As he took Kisara and proceeded to the limo, he could hear the boss pleading the young woman to reconsider and how he couldn't lose the head of the gaming design committee right after production of their rapidly popular game, the woman stopped crying automatically, and the escorts wild threats died down.

He let out a sigh at such an amazing evening. He made a mental note to finish what his pup had started the night before. And even if he didn't get the chance to dance with his beloved...

...he sure enjoyed the soap operas between gaming associates.

* * *

(1): I hope you guys remembered that Monique had an older sister that worked in Square Enix for Kingdom Hearts...

(2): For people who didn't understand the joke, Tetsuya Nomura is the mastermind behind Kingdom Hearts.

(3): Trucking means bashing with a skateboard.

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Get Rich or Try Dying

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been off and on this fic for a while now, but I am planning on finishing it no doubt!

**Seto'swifey**: Cool! As do I! Biracial men are so hot! hi fives

**jenn120**: Hello there!

**Kerajeir**: That's cool if you don't know Kingdom Hearts! As you can see, I'm a fanatic! Like the gay argument? I thought I could spice things up a bit, so voila!

**Fireiegurl**: Hope this one will make up for my long absence!

**Growing Pain**: Yeah, and it's based on a real guy too! HAHA you should've seen Dusty's face when he read it!

**Bluerosety**: Thanks that you enjoyed it!

**Bleedingchaos**: I'd never sell my chapters short! I'm all for quality!

**Kuro-Konton**: Thanks for the high praise! But really, anybody can write like I can. I just wrote something interesting is all! But thanks! I'm sincerely happy that you're enjoying it!

Onward, ho!

* * *

Chapter 12: Get Rich or Try Dying- Seto's Decision for Love or Money!

Over the last of the week, Seto had gotten to know Kisara and he found her very fascinating. She was beautiful, smart, and held her own compassion wonderfully. He saw a golden opportunity to make her vice president of his company, for she had exceptional professionalism in the gaming business.

Anyone would have assumed that it was a match made in Heaven, but Seto was already in love with someone else.

An adorable little golden puppy with big brown eyes named Jou.

He didn't have the chance to finish what they had started after the ball, in fact, he hasn't seen Jou in a while mostly because Seto had a company to run and since it's autumn, it's the time of the year when gaming companies get hectic over new games being brought out in the winter.

Kisara had retired to bed, apparently she was supposed to call her mother and issue a plane back home, believing that she had failed keeping Seto's heart. As much as he hated letting such a business proposition go, he knew it would settle off his and Jou's shaky relationship and maybe start a more comfortable routine to their lives.

Seto heard his study door open and moved his eyes to the figure standing near the frame, never once halting his typing over the laptop.

"Mr. Kaiba. It's me, Rolanda." the stocky woman from the party spoke as she elegantly,(Seto wondered if an elephant can do anything elegantly), sauntered into the room and seated her self in the leather chair in front of her.

The CEO stopped his typing and closed the laptop out of respect for the woman CEO and folded his hands. "Ms. Hitonako, to what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you and Kisara were planning on taking a flight back to Italy?"

"I came here to talk about your betrothed duties to my daughter." She answered back, her back straightened and she looked direct. Seto knew those were signs of a CEO looking over business propositions instead of a mother's gaze.

Seto gradually stood up. "I have already told both you and your daughter that I haven't changed my mind throughout the course of the time spent as it should on the contract."

Rolanda Hitonako whispered dangerously. "And what is wrong with her, Mr. Kaiba? Whatever she did that revolted you, I can make her change. It's hard to keep such a stubborn girl in line. But I know ways that can break her in half. So, what will it be...?" She looked at Seto's indifferent expression, but she saw the surprised look in his eyes. "Do you want her more subservient, more lady-like? Do you want her absolutely obedient? I can do things to make her everything you want her to be, just say the word! The girl is already head over heels in love with you, so it's no problem to get her to do as we say!"

Seto looked at her with surprise and revolt. "Just like that? You'd just mold your own daughter to fit whatever suits you fancy, and you want me to join in the fun?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Your company and ours will become immense and powerful if you marry my daughter. And with her to bear you children, you won't have to worry about handing the company to some incompetent fools when you have heirs to take it for you. I have the resources and you have the products, isn't that what you always wanted?"

"But not like that." Seto narrowed his eyes as well. "What you are proposing is inhumane, I refuse to end up like that washed up old geezer Gozaburo. And as I have said before, I'm not interested in your daughter or your company, so leave before I call security."

"You're making a big mistake," Rolanda replied back with a smirk. "You have no choice."

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Hitonako?" Seto inquired softly his sapphire eyes ablaze with fire.

"Do you know of the Kireki Reports, Mr. Kaiba?" Rolanda said as if she didn't hear Seto. When she saw the blank look in Seto's eyes, she continued with a glint of triumph in her eyes as she pulled out a black folder and dropped it on Seto's desk. Seto reluctantly opened it.

"It seems as if your stepfather was three steps ahead of you when he found out of your...temptation..." she added with malice. "To the same sex. If you look at page 4, subsection 6, paragraph 12, line 1, it says and I quote 'If the current CEO of Kaiba Corp has any indiscretion, affair, and relationship with the same sex they are expelled from their position and given to the next heir to the Company, but if they withdraw from the above and marry for a joint company clause, all charges are dropped.' So you see, in order to keep your position to Kaiba Corp, you _must _marry my daughter..."

Seto felt as if a stone dropped in his stomach and he fell back into his seat. He had never seen this document before! Apparently, Gozaburo Kaiba had given it to other companies, hoping that one of them will grow a backbone and try it on him. And it was legitimate. It had the Kaiba symbol and everything. And even if he refused to marry, Mokuba wouldn't be given the company because he had no knowledge of running it! The closest to get the company would be Schoeder Corp, and he'd be damned if the bastard took it from under his feet!

Rolanda smiled and walked over to him. "Now there, there Kaiba. I know it sounds terrible, but I'm not really a bad person. In fact, I'm just like you. We need to be cold to do our jobs, it's how we survive in the business world. I won't even press charges against Mr. Jounouchi for inappropriate behavior towards you under the strict society of Japan. Just to be fair. And it's practically simple! All you have to do..."

What was he going to do? He couldn't give up his company! He worked so hard for it, and he needed it for Mokuba. He didn't want Mokuba to work a day in his life, but he didn't want to lose Jou as well. Not when he had worked so hard to get him, but what choice did he have! He knew what he had to do, his chest was tightening with every breath.

Seto shivered as she took the folder from his tense grip and leaned in with a malicious grin on her face. "Break up with Mr. Katsuya Jounouchi."

* * *

"Seto!" Jou yelled as he bounded up to his and Seto's bedroom and opened the door. Seeing his objective, he launched himself onto Seto's torso squeezing the life out of him, but it didn't seem to faze the stoic CEO. "She's going to be gone tomorrow, Seto! It's just you and me and no interruptions!" He proceeded to kiss Seto but was stopped by the said person's fingers on his lips.

"...Seto?" Jou whispered, as he saw the cold gaze of a CEO. "Did something happen? Is it Mokuba!"

Seto shook his head. "Mutt."

Jou blinked at the hate name and felt a bit hurt. Seto continued, his face stony and his eyes with a solid glare. It was the look Seto used to give him when they fought in high school, but it was different. It was as if he loathed Jou to the core. "Go home, Mutt."

"What?" Jou asked brokenly. "I am home."

Seto wanted to just hold Jou close, but knew better. But he hated the look in his pup's eyes, like he had been kicked by his gentle master. "This is not your home, Mutt. It never was. I'm through playing with you and your damn chastity belt–"

"If it's sex you want," Jou bellowed desperately. "I'll give it to you, just don't kick me out! I'll do whatever you want! If I let you, can I stay?"

Seto hated with what he saw. His beautiful, strong puppy willing to go on his knees for him. His chest tightened even more, almost to explosion. He knew all along that Jou loved him with all his heart...

...and he did too.

"It's not just the sex. You're annoying, disobedient, look at you. You look like a pathetic dog begging for his master to take him back. You disgust me and I hate you. And I want you gone by morning." Seto couldn't believe what he just said. It made him sick. Sick enough to vomit right then and there.

"But I have no where else to go!" Jou retorted back, his eyes glossy but refused to shed tears. "What did I do that was so wrong!"

"It's you," Seto replied back, wishing badly that this was a terrible nightmare. "It's wrong that you were alive in the first place. It's because you're living that I hate you!"

They both stood there for a moment or two. Jou was slumped halfway between the wall, his sobs starting to rack him out of proportion. But he didn't want to cry, it wasn't manly of him to do so and he'd be damned if he broke out in front of the man he loved.

"I want you gone by morning." Seto repeated back, though there was a sort of wince at the end and Jou saw past his facade and saw that Seto was trying his best not to break down either.

"That's okay, cause' I'm leavin' tonight." Jou replied maneuvering past Seto to pull out his backpack and stuff some clothes in there and other vital things. Seto just watched, this feeling inside of him was ripping him apart and he wanted nothing more than to stop Jou and tell him he truly loved him. This was the true meaning of heartbreak and he hated it with every fiber of his being. If only Jou could see that he's doing this for the both of them.

He heard Jou give a little sniff and his heart went out for him further. After Jou got everything settled he begin to walk to the door. "Seto..." he turned around and gave Seto a good punch in the jaw. "I beat you...at least at this." Jou gave him a sad grin and shook out his fist to relieve the pain.

And he walked out the door.

As Seto clutched his jaw, he slid down on the door and gave out a short cry, then let the tears fall because no matter what...

...Jou had beaten him, and now that he did, he's not going to come back because he beat him. Out of this house, out of his life...

...and took what's left of Seto's heart with him.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Is it sad enough? Will they get back together? Will Seto go through with the wedding! Only you will find out if you review, review, review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Do You Belong To Me?

A/N: Howdy! Did you enjoy the angst from last chapter? I bet you did! Onward to the next chapter! WHEEEE!

**Jenn120**: See? I updated!

**KeraJeir**: I'm glad last chapter helped out your terrible mood. (Huggles back)

**seto'swifey**: The last chapter's title actually came from a friend of mines in Modern Literature Honors class during one discussion. I was in the middle of thinking up the last chapter's new title when he spoke. He meant to say, 'Get Rich or Die Trying' but he got it mixed up and said, 'Get Rich or Try Dying', and everyone thought it was hilarious. In the middle of laughing did I realize that it would be the perfect title for the chapter I was working on because it matched perfectly with the chapter's plot! Go figure!

**Dragonlady222**: I won't say anything about the Kireki Reports for now. It would be an important factor in the future chapter/showdown, though. Yeah, Kisara does know that Seto doesn't love her. For once I'm trying not to make her the bad guy. I don't know, I guess I feel sorry for her, I mean, what would you do if you were in her position?

**Yugiohfreak**: Hello! Yes, everyone is after Seto and Jou's happiness, especially us Seto/Jou authors! (Lolz) I promise not to make Seto too much in distress, promise!

**Amyrose300**: (laughs) I'll do my best! (Loves being called 'Boss')

**LP-lova210**: Aww, thank you! Your praising is making me blush! Don't be ashamed, I cried too when I wrote it! I'm telling you, I'm not the ultimate of writers! I'm just a normal writer who wants to let her daydreams out and show it to the world----yummy! Snickerdoodle! (eats at snickerdoodle)

**Kuro-Konton**: I promise to save them, after all, I am the author! (Shifty eyes)

**ilovekyo**: Thank you, I was a little worried though. I wasn't sure if I put ENOUGH emotion into the chapter. I wanted Seto to mean it when he told Jou to get out, but at the same time telling him not to go. And I wanted Jou to take it with an extreme amount of heartbreak, but at the same time taking it like a man. But I'm glad I did it right for once. It's hard for me to write a sad scene if I'm not in the room for feeling like it.

**Medoriko**: I'm glad I made you sad? Well, anywayz thanks!

**Rapturous Voice**: I updated!

**Fireiegurl**: Don't worry about Jou killing himself. He's not stupid enough to commit suicide! (Laughs)

**Slushie Blu**: (grins) What are you talking about? I'm VERY evil! I know, Seto is so foolish! I am angry at him as we speak!

**Koolmint26**: Everyone is writing sad stories? My God! I didn't know that! Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have waited til' much later to write a sad chapter! WAHH! (Hates being a follower) A lot of reviewers want them back together, but the question is will I grant their wishes...? (shifty eyes) And yes, Kisara's mom should go to Hell...

**bleedingchaos**: You're such a good fortuneteller! Or are you? (Shifty eyes) I've been doing that a lot lately, I hope it's not contagious!

**Aki Hotaru**: Are you slamming your head on the keyboard, or are you so shocked you're fingers are splayed out on it?

**Bluerosety**: I'm glad I moved the bashing from Kisara to her mother...people hate them soooo much!

**Firewielder**: It takes YEARS of practice for Seto to be so mean! I love the puppy! He's so clueless and adorable! I have a new word too! It's called 'GELATTO!'

**Growing Pain**: She is smart. Maybe I'll get her to help them...maybe not...(shifty eyes)...I gotta stop doing that...

Hey! Look down! I got a line! That grey line down there!

* * *

Chapter 14: Do You Belong To Me?- Seto's Doubts and Jou's Thoughts!

Seto Kaiba had locked himself in his room the next day, his heart felt like someone ripped it out of him and stomped it continuously by their foot. He never shed tears so much like this before. It felt weak, felt degrading for his standards. Only weak fools cried...

...and he knew he was definitely a weak fool now.

Gripping on the thought on how stupid he must look crying on top of what was once Jou's pillow, he took it and threw it across the room. Very soon, he began throwing all sorts of items all over the place, venting out his anger directed on himself solely. Letting out a frustrated groan, he furiously wiped his tears and threw things like a man in pain is supposed to do. He was damned to be weeping like a damsel separated from her knight and shredding the last piece on what was once an over boastful, infinite amount of dignity over a blond boy.

It was his choice and his alone! He chose this way! He was doing the right thing. If he didn't comply, he'll lose everything he had worked so hard for and Jou would have been sent to jail! This WAS the right thing to do.

Wasn't it?

Seto would keep his company and Jou can start over with a clean slate and find someone else more worthy for his attention. It was the perfect plan, how can he doubt it?

But the thought of seeing Jou in the arms of someone else made his blood boil to it's gushing point and he made sure to throw something else to vent out the jealously that peeked it's head out from under the covers.

He remembered telling Mokuba that Jou left. He also remembered Mokuba threatening to throw the Playstation 2 at his head if he didn't bring him back. He remembered Mokuba's tears and screams, the throwing of gaming equipment, the 'I hate you' yells.

Now, not only did Jou hate him but Mokuba hates him as well. He lost more loved ones in one night than he did in a lifetime, and trust him, he rarely loved anybody.

Mokuba locked himself in his room as well...

He wasn't surprised by the outrageous look on Kisara's face when her mother told them about the marriage engagements. He knew the poor girl didn't want to get married to him under obligation and kept her sapphire hair down during the conversation. He didn't know whether to feel more sorry for her than himself. After all, she had her mother her whole life. Gozaburo was only a temporary virus compared. He listened blankly to the wedding plans, his cold calculating visage took in everything while he drifted away to numbness. He had never felt so shitty in his entire life.

"I am sorry." He had heard Kisara say once her mother was gone. "I did not want this to happen the way it is now..."

Do you?

"And if it's any consolation, I'm sure Jounouchi had put up a well fight for you to change your mind."

Jou, he's gone.

"While I'm not disappointed of marrying you, I feel as if this is the wrong turnabout. You must think of me as a demented person."

No, not really.

"We can't help it. Jounouchi and I love you very much."

I know. That's why all three of us are going straight to Hell.

"I hope it helps that we've known each other since ancient times, right Seto? Do you remember what happened between us 5000 years ago?"

Yeah, I remember. You were once keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. My most prized and favorite monster. I was always fond of it, but I would have gladly give all three of them up with no hesitation to make Jou mine.

"It had hurt me at first, when Mokuba told me years ago that you hated my entire being and wanted me to leave Japan."

Wait. What?

"I was angry and hurt. But I just couldn't stop the fact that thinking of you brought a smile to my face."

Is that how Jou's feeling right now? Except Mokuba had told her to go away indirectly from me, and I directly told him I hated him.

"And now, I don't know what to think of this anymore. I know you're being forced to marry me and I admit it hurts to know."

I'm sorry, Kisara.

"But...if you're willing to go through with this, I promise I'll try to make you happy. I know you don't love me, but I'll try to make it easier on you."

She's an amazing young woman. Maybe if this predicament had never happened, she would be happy with someone who will appreciate her.

She had such a defiant face which spoke volumes on what she had to do. He admired her strength and reminded himself to do the same.

Even if he didn't love her that way. He may have once before, if the stupid hocus pocus of him being Yami's damn servant was true.

But now...he didn't feel it anymore.

He felt himself drifting while he stood, as if the world he was in would not exist. That he would wake up beside his beloved and he would give the brunet the most sunny smile. No, he shouldn't think of such fanciful things. Because he was going to be married. Because Jou was gone, and the pounding reminder took over the last bits of rationalism in his head.

The wedding would be in three days...

Two days...

Tomorrow...

The wedding would be tomorrow...

Jou's beautiful voice kept ringing in his head, he reminisced the sound of song flowing out of his pup's lips while his dark brown strands of hair was being stroked on top of Jou's lap after an all nighter of working nonstop.

Seto flopped himself on the bed, imagining the pup's soothing voice whispering in ear, the caressing of his hands. The strong pitter patter of rain pounding against the closed window acting as a sedate to Seto's exhausted body. He can almost imagine his love's golden strands caressing his face, a moment before a soft kiss would be administered.

But it never came.

It never came.

* * *

Jou slumped against the wall of a back alley, his only companions were the trash cans placed beside him nearly hiding the blond teen. He looked up into the sky as the rain came down heavily, but gently pattered his entire body and hair as if consoling him. He felt so wet and tired, but his dignity was spared since no one can differentiate the rain from his tears.

Why? Why? Those words played back over and over in his mind, he was so numb from the loss. He felt like a kicked puppy obeying his master's orders by staying away. He didn't know what to do now.

He didn't love him anymore. He wasn't worthy enough for Seto's attention anymore. Jou kept his head looking to the sky, but his honey eyes were blank as if his mind was under control like it was a while ago when Marik Ishtar forced him to battle against Yugi. His thoughts had turned to his friends. How would they feel if they saw the once proud Katsuya Jounouchi sprawled in a dirty back alley looking dead to the world? Is his life with them over as well?

He remembered the fond looks Yami and Yugi would give each other, and the way Marik kept Malik in line out of love. He was jealous of them. He was even jealous at the one-sided love between Bakura and Ryou. At least Bakura had the chance of being around Ryou.

How is it that they were all perfect for each other while Seto and his relationship was always on the rocks? Was it because they weren't right for each other like dark to light? Yami to Hikari?

They all had pasts together, he even saw Seto in ancient Egypt in the Dawn of the Duel. He was proud and devoted to the Pharaoh. Why wasn't he the same in the present?

Was Seto and Kisara perfect for each other because they had a mutual relationship 5000 years ago? No matter how hard Jou looked, he never saw his past self there. Seto in the past had never known Jou back then. Maybe if he never became friends with Yugi, Seto might not had bothered with him at all. And where would he be now?

So many questions...but no answers.

"Jou?"

Who was calling him? He couldn't remember the voice...

"Jou. It's not over."

Seto? Is it Seto? You're wrong, Seto. It is over...Seto...?

His eyes were slowly forced to come to focus to recognize the voice and through his hazy gaze did he see a figure kneeling over him. Like a messiah ready to take him to purgatory for loving another man...

"Jou. Get up."

The voice is female. It's not Seto. Jou was about to close his eyes again, not caring who the woman was and just wanted to sleep forever.

"Joey, if you go back to sleep, I'll smack you silly!" The voice whispered harshly.

Jou groaned. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone, so he forced his vision to focus and yell at the intruder. It was Monique.

"What do you want?" Jou weakly growled back.

"To put you back together, you dolt." The words were sharp, but her tone was gentle. "I may just be a normal secretary, but it doesn't mean I can't help you Joey."

"What?" Jou didn't understand. Why would she say she was just a normal secretary? She's more than that. She's one of his best friends! She means a lot to him. He always appreciated her friendship and help. She always helped him out of tight spots when Yugi and the others had moved on with their lives like he and Seto did. And then he realized. Did it matter if he wasn't in the past with Seto? After all, the past is past. He may not be linked to ancient Egyptian importance or folklore, but he was a great help to Pharaoh Yami and his quest to save the world!

Monique was holding a navy blue umbrella over their heads to shield them both from the rain. She kept her patience with Jou. He was torn, broken. It required compassion and sense to bring him back. "Joey," she continued. "Are you just going to give up on him?"

"He told me to leave." Jou pointed out softly. "He wants me to give up on him."

"Does he?" Monique inquired with a raise of her brow. "He never gave up on you."

Jou turned his head away. "You weren't there when he told me to get out. He was sure about it. I was nothing more than a passing cloud to him."

Monique looked at him with a blank expression. "Do you really think so? Because if you do, I feel sorry for you."

He looked at her in mild surprise. She continued, "From what I had heard, you didn't even stay long enough to demand why! Why didn't you ask him what he was hiding in that big ass head of his! That would be exactly what the real Jou would say! What happened to the obnoxious Jou who was clueless about nearly everything, but when it got important he was stubborn enough to demand some answers! Why aren't you over there right now picking a fight with Kisara's mother or anybody and stand by your man! Why are you giving up on Seto so easily! Answer me, Katsuya Jounouchi!"

Jou gritted his teeth as he was bashed badly by the American woman, his unnecessary anger rising.

"If it's too much for your small brain to sink that all in, let me summarize it all for you: Why are you giving up! Why are you giving up, ya damn mutt!" Monique bellowed, her patience now gone.

"Stop calling me a damn mutt, Seto! I'm not a mutt! And I don't quit!" Jou yelled out of nowhere and slapped his head when he yelled Seto's name instead of Monique's.

"What did you say?" Monique egged on.

"I said I'm not giving up! Seto is not winning the battle this time! Not by a long shot!" Jou replied, the gleam in his eyes returning and his spirit soared. "He can't throw me away easily! I'm not giving up!"

Monique nodded in triumph. Finally we're getting somewhere. "Let's go, Jou. You going back to my place to dry off, then tomorrow we're going to crash that wedding!" She stretched out her hand to him.

Jou took it without hesitation and was pulled to his feet with Monique's surprising strength. He gave her the thumbs up. She smiled back. "Don't give up."

"Right. I won't give up."

As they drove away in Monique's Subaru, Jou made a mental note to call Yugi and the others.

After all, he needed them to help stall the wedding...

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Is anybody ready for the next chapter? Then please review like a thousand times and you might get it! J/K! One would be okay, but I hope I get a lot!

The more you push the purple button down there, the faster the next chapter will appear! Toodles!


	15. Chapter 15: Needing Some Solid Love

A/N: Sorry guys, but I'm saving up until the final chapter cuz' I don't want to give this up so easily! But don't worry, it'll come!

**Medoriko**: That's cool! Save that energy for the showdown okayz?

**Jenn120**: Sure.

**Slushie Blu**: I wedding crashed once—it was awesome! Seto is a bit retarded, maybe he'll grow out of it...

**Muchacha**: You're making me really cry here. You're basically saying the chapter sucked because Monique was in it. Well, then I guess the other chapters in the story must've sucked because she was in those as well. Which is like 30 of the time. ;;

**FireieGurl**: I'm happy Jou's back in action as well...

**Kuro-Konton**: Glad you like Monique. Sorry, the wedding crasher chapter is put on hold to make you guys suffer! Mwahahahaha!

**FireIceGoddess**: Be prepared for the fun once I actually think up the wedding crasher chapter.

**MiddiKnowles**: Ah, cool! I'm honored to be on your list!

**Hai-chan**: A lot of people had to suffer the same thing. You're not the only one!

**Bluerosety**: You and me both. I can't think of a good wedding crasher chapter to tie everything up!

**Amyrose300**: You're just going to have to wait and find out!

**Ilovekyo**: Thanks, I'll do my best!

**Koolmint26**: Well, that's one way to put it!

**LP-lova210**: Wedding crashing is fun----just don't get caught!

**Bleedingchaos**: I'm thinking of ways for them to help...

**Growing Pain**: All those questions will not be answered til' the wedding crasher chapter! Which will probably in 3 chapters ahead...

**. Awe of She .**: Yeah, no pressure. I blackmail well, ya know!

A/N: This chapter comes in three parts, for the conclusion of the wedding crashing.

The rest of you must really like Monique...after all, she IS my little sister...

* * *

Chapter 15: Needing Some Solid Love Part 1 of 3- Jou Needs His Heart to Fight For His Man! 

"Yugi, you know I don't mean that."

"Sure I do."

Yugi looked at Yami with a look of annoyance on his face. "How come you don't do anything when a someone tries to hit on me?"

He referred to what happened later that day, when him and Yami were to head off to the UPS store to obtain more booster packs for Grandpa's Game Shop...

* * *

"That'll be 210 yen," The cashier smiled at Yugi as she handed him the last of the package. Yami was busy holding up the other two boxes in his arms, which looked in fact very much hilarious. You can manage a laugh when you have a 5000 year old Pharaoh reduce himself to menial labor and trying his very best to juggle two HEAVY boxes. 

Yugi smiled back his sunny smile. "Thanks very much!" He bowed down respectfully as was Japanese tradition, not noticing the once spirit hopping from one side of the room to the other as to not drop the load.

The cashier, which her name tag was 'Midori', smiled back even brightly. A small amount of hidden intentions in her eyes. "Say, you look familiar? Are you into Duel Monsters?"

Yugi shrugged with the package, thinking what to say next. He didn't really want a crowd to burst in, especially when he knew that Yami couldn't handle so many people at once without getting a bit claustrophobic. That's the side effect you get when you were trapped in a small Egyptian artifact for over 5000 years. He did find it adorable when Yami would hyperventilate a bit when it gets too much and sometimes would like to dive behind Yugi whenever the going gets tough.

He shook himself from the precious memories and answered. "Yes, I'm into Duel Monsters..."

"Wow, so you must be Yugi Motou!" She smirked at his innocent blush and whispered. "And you're kind of cute too..."

Yugi jumped at this statement and chuckled nervously, he edged towards Yami's direction, but it seemed as if the Pharaoh was more preoccupied with something else...

...like the pulling of his collar.

He wondered whether Yami was seriously ignoring the conversation that was transpiring or why he wasn't defending him. He'd seen that a hundred times between Ryou and Bakura. Whenever Ryou was looked at for more than five seconds, Bakura would attack no questions asked. Sometimes Ryou would become mildly irritated, (if Ryou can actually become annoyed), but at least Bakura was making a somewhat decent attempt on telling Ryou about his 'possession' of him.

Yami doesn't do that at all, and that made Yugi confused.

When they left the UPS store, Yugi wasn't in a good mood at all. He would nod mutely whenever Yami addressed to him and not make eye contact with him. The young one didn't know what was wrong with himself. He never worried about such a thing before whenever he came in contact with an interested individual while Yami was off somewhere else.

Jou would sometimes call it the 'marriage blues'. He said he felt the same way when he started dating Kaiba. He was exhilarated to exchange the vows of love, but now that it happened the strain of it all fell on his shoulders dramatically, freaking out at the littlest thing, believing that making a simple mistake could destroy what they had.

And at the same time, Jou expected of Kaiba to keep up with the vows also, getting suspicious at first whenever Kaiba would stay out all night because of business work.

Is that what he felt of Yami to do now? After all, they did exchange vows of love. He expected that Yami would get a least a tiniest possessive now that he acquired his love.

Because it felt as if Yami didn't care when someone tries to pick up his young lover.

As Yugi was contemplating on this, however, he did not watch where he was going and collided with someone and nearly fell backwards if it wasn't for the person that caught him in time. He expected that Yami saved him, but his heart dropped when he realized that the person who smacked into him caught him. Yami looked at Yugi in pure concern.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, his face red with embarrassment. As he regained balance, he apologized meaningfully towards the victim.

"It's no problem, little man!" the young man replied jubilantly. "But it would be great if you said yes to taking you out on a date."

Yugi nearly dropped his parcel in alarm and in a pissed off notion. Was everybody trying to hit on him today!

He looked at Yami as if daring him to punch the guy's lights out, but he didn't do anything. Though he did look flustered and somehow managed to tug on his collar while looking the other way, boxes still weighed in his arms. Why does he keep doing that!

Glaring at the guy, since he had to take care of him himself, the guy flinched at the pissed off look of the young one's face.

"Stop trying to hit on me, you wacko!" Yugi stomped hard on the guy's foot and ran forward, leaving the befuddled Yami and the hopping guy behind.

* * *

Sighing, Yugi put up his hands. "I give up! If you didn't care enough for me to defend me when someone does something like that, maybe we shouldn't have gotten together at all!" 

"Yugi!" Yami moaned as the bedroom door was shut hard in front of his face. What did he do wrong?

He then heard the jingling of the front door bells, signaling someone had entered the store. Yugi had forgot to lock the door and turn the sign around to 'close' because of his fret with his older counterpart. Sighing dejectedly, he came downstairs to shoo the customers away. After all, it was 6:00 at night.

Not even looking at the two intruders, he pulled up the sign. "Sorry, but the Shop's been closed for a while now..."

"That's okay," said a young man with a hint of New Yorker accent in his voice. "We just wanted to see if you know anyone who has been recently reincarnated from the Pharaoh and is now currently in a male on male sexual relationship with his younger counterpart?"

"No, I don't know anyone who—" Yami was so immersed in his own mind trying to link with Yugi's locked mind door that he hadn't realized the question until it processed faintly in his mind. "—wait a second..."

The young man laughed and Yami knew instantly whose voice that belongs to. He turned and saw a very wet golden haired pup with a rambunctious grin on his face. "Jou!"

"S'up, Yam man!" They gave each other a brief, but companionable hug. Yami looked him over. "Did you walk here, Jou?"

"Me?" Jou pointed to himself then threw his arms around his head. "Nah, I did have a little walk in the rain, but Nique' drove me here." He pointed to his female companion.

"How do you do." Yami nodded respectfully at the American woman. Monique looked him up and down and nodded her own approval at his choice of jewelry. "Nice studs. I got a rocker boyfriend whose interested in the same thing as well."

As they had set up friendly conversation, Jou piped up. "Monique! Did ya forget that we're on a tight schedule?" Monique at once closed her mouth. "I forgot. Sorry Jou."

"What's going on, Jou?" Yami inquired, his face became worried when Jou's face darkened.

Jou was the first to recuperate. "I'll tell ya, after we bring Yugi in this. Where is Yugi anyway?"

Yami sighed dejectedly. He had forgotten all about the spat. "Yugi and I are in a...disagreement...as we speak. He locked himself in our room."

"You guys are fighting?" Jou asked disbelieving. No way in Hell...the perfect couple, Yami and Yugi fighting!

Yami nodded. "Come on." He grabbed Jou's arm and began pulling him upstairs. Monique shrugged and followed right behind them. When they reached the bedroom, Yami knocked on the door. "Yugi?"

"Go away, Yami! I don't want to talk to you right now!" They could barely hear Yugi's muffled voice, but anybody with a heart can hear his voice was hoarse with crying.

"But Yugi, Jou is here." Yami tried again.

"I don't believe you!" Yugi cried back.

"Hey Yug'," Jou commenced, his voice in a soft brotherly tune. "Open the door, will ya? I'm cold, hungry, and I'm saaaaaaaaaadddddd!"

After two seconds the door opened and Jou was whisked away inside, the door closing immediately. Anybody who knew Yugi, knew that all you have to do to get Yugi to open up was to pretend to be a stray kitten. The kid'll melt like chocolate on a hot summer's day.

"Oh, Jou!" Yugi whined disapprovingly at Jou's dripped up state. "You're wet! You can catch a cold!" Almost at once, Jou felt a towel wrap around him and felt the scrubbing of his hair. Yugi acted so much like a mother hen, it was endearing to withstand.

A few minutes later after getting dry and wearing his spare clothes from his gym bag, Jou sat down to business. "Okay, Yug. I need your help for something and----" he saw Yugi looking at the floor sadly and changed the topic. "Yug, is it really that bad? The fight you and Yami are having?"

Yugi sat down in front of him and looked away. "Remember when you told me about the 'marriage blues' that you suffered at the beginning with Kaiba?"

Jou mentally winced at the name of his former lover but shrugged it off. "Yeah? Why?"

"I think it's happening to me too." Yugi concluded, toying with the bangles on his wrists. "You see, the reason we were fighting was because Yami never stood up of his possessive right of me. I mean, you see it a lot with Ryou and Bakura and that's usually because in his own twisted way, Bakura is showing him how much he cares for him. But Yami doesn't do that at all! He would just turn the other way and ignore it like it's not happening and I hate it! How can he love me if he won't work to keep me?"

Jou took a deep breath. He almost smiled with relief. He knew how to handle this situation because he was through this before with Seto at the beginning. Maybe it was the opposite situation, but it still was the same. "Yugi, Yami does love you, with all his heart. Why do you think he chose to come back to life instead of being at peace in the afterlife? He wants to be with you. Don't doubt his love over something so insignificant. He does love you."

Yugi looked away. "He may, but he doesn't help protect me from those that could just take me away like that. I could just disappear and Yami wouldn't even put up a fight."

"No, Yugi! That's not true!"

Jou and Yugi turned their heads to the door. Apparently, Yami was listening to the entire conversation. "I would put up a fight for you, light, I would! Down to the last breath!"

Yugi still didn't look relieved.

"The reason I was avoiding it was because someone told me that the key to a relationship is trust and that I should back off whenever someone tries to take you away from me because you can handle it yourself. She told me that if I become too possessive, you would hate me and break it off with me, and I would die Yugi, I would die if you left me. You don't know how bad I wanted to pummel that girl or mind crush that idiot straight to the Shadow Realm for even batting their eyelashes for you! That's why I've been tugging on my collar to distract me whenever you were being hit on. I thought that you would be happy if I gave you some space, but it seems that I can't do that right either!" They could hear the floor being hit once by a fist, and Jou concluded that Yami must be on his knees right now.

"Who told you that?" Jou asked from the other side of the door.

The sharp intake of breath brought a bigger case of curiosity to both Yugi and Jou. "The UPS girl, Midori."

"What?" Yugi gasped softly.

"It was a while back, when Grandpa told me to pick up a package. She was nice and we talked for a bit. When she asked me out and I told her I was in a relationship with someone else, she gave me a few pointers for a successful one." Yami replied back. "She said that her cousin is going through the same thing with a young man she's pursuing. She hoped that they can catch his eye and be 'swirling in dough' or something like that."

"Wait a moment." Jou hushed. "What was her last name?"

Yami hesitated for a moment then answered. "I think her last name was Hitonaka..."

"Goddammit!" Jou bellowed. "How many bitches are in that family!"

Yugi looked at him and he was sure Yami was too if he can see through doors.

"It's a long story," Jou said sheepishly. "I'll tell you about it later."

Is Kisara's family trying to rule over his world! First it was him and Seto and now Yami and Yugi? He dragged a new resolve into the picture. It was genuine payback indeed.

It was quiet for a while. Only Yami broke the silence.

Yugi got up and walked up to the door with Jou trailing behind, Jou could almost hear Yami's choked sobs. "You mean so much to me, my light. But if I'm hurting you like this, maybe it is best if I leave you. I feel so useless, I can't even handle a relationship outside of my own time frame. I don't know how to handle things here than like in Egypt. It was simple back then, if we had someone, we made sure no one would ever touch them, but now...this entire time is so backward, I've been told to give you some space here and there, and to not do this and that until the time is right that I get confused. I don't know how to make you happy like this!"

Jou saw Yugi put up a new batch of tears. He just hoped that Yami's explanation would set him straight. He clearly understood how Yami must feel, getting accustomed to this new world unlike his own. He remembered getting used to the luxury of being rich when he moved in with Seto. How the rules have changed so drastically, that a person who didn't know of Yami's predicament would laugh at the way he would try to accomplish things a modern child might do better in. Maybe the problems going on between him and Seto, wasn't as different as Yami and Yugi's. Sure, the setting is way off, but the predicament isn't. He wondered whether Seto had discovered the same thing as well.

Yugi must've realized as well, because he flung the door open and glomped right into Yami's arms, crushing the hell out of him from Jou's angle. "I'm so sorry, Yami! I completely forgot! I was so preoccupied with our relationship and all that I forgot how you must feel trying to get used to this world! I'm such an idiot! Please don't leave me!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's shirt while he was hugged back by the former Pharaoh.

"It's alright, love. I'm not going to leave you," He buried his face in Yugi's hair. "Never."

Jou felt a bit left out in the moment and he vaguely remembered how it felt to fit perfectly in Seto's arms like Yugi was to Yami. His chest tightened for a moment and he remembered what he was here for. He was going to pursue Seto's love. Even if it took by crashing a wedding banquet. And if Yami and Yugi agreed, he was one step away from receiving his heart to fight back. He wanted to shake the tears in the back of his eyes away, but thought of it as impure. How he wished so badly that once they did this, his gamble would be in his favor and he can be safely in Seto's arms as well.

For once in his life, he wanted a happy ending. A special ending that was all his.

All his and Seto's.

"You guys," He began. "I need your help...badly." The moment between Yami and Yugi was so pure, he felt tears prickling in his eyes. He wiped them away frustratingly for the sake of Monique's worried face staring up at him from behind the couple. He found it rather soothing of her to stay quiet during this turn of events. He guessed that she knew from experience to let these sort of things play out. He was happy she wasn't like the many girls he knew in the past who would spout out love and friendship speeches and ruined a perfectly good moment.

Both the males on the floor understood the seriousness in Jou's plea and stood up.

"If there's anything we can do, Jou," Yugi concluded softly.

"We'll be there to help you." Yami finished.

Jou smiled wistfully. "You see, you need to help me with someone special to me. It all started a week ago..."

And as they listened, Jou can only hope that his mind can agree with his heart.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I don't know about this chapter, if feels kind of short of my own expectations. What do you think? Did you likey? It was my first Yami/Yugi centric chappy! Part 1 of 3 peoplez, so if you want them, ya gotta take the purple button! 

If you guys aren't excited enough, the hint for the next chapter is...Bakura/Ryou...hint hint!


	16. Chapter 16: Needing Some Solid Trust

A/N: ...Yeah. I don't have anything else to say. Sorry.

**Slushie Blu**: Thanks! I'm still thinking about the wedding crasher episode, but I am jotting some plots on it though. Ya know, it's not a good story if you don't tie everything up at the end!

**FireieGurl**: Thanks! I tried!

**Jenn120**: Thank you!

**MiddiKnowles**: Awesome's one of my fav words!

**Kuro-Konton**: In this chapter, I try to make Bakura's character realistic, tell me if I did good or not! Yea, I'm evil. I've been sued twice on account of that too.

**Dragonlady222**: I agree. Monique says 'Thank you!'

**Growing Pain**: Yea, I'm trying to put the wedding crasher chapter together, cuz' I don't know what to do once Jou makes it in time. So I added a 3-part side story on how Jou sees the different sides of his friends' relationships while identifying his own with them. So you guys don't get bored waiting while the climatic chapter is under construction. Plus, a lot of my friends at school wants me to add some of their favorite pairings in my story. Who am I to refuse?

**Hai-chan**: Yea, not the best of my works. I try to make it less confusing, but love is difficult to understand in the first place. It's good that you did understand. Makes it less hard to explain.

**LP-lova210**: Yea, not as dramatic I agree. I did work a bit hard on this chapter though.

**Firewielder**: Your wish is my command! snap snap

**bleedingchaos**: Thanks! I love it too!

**BakuKurasAngel**: Hello! Thanks for enjoying my story! Just doin' my job!

**Bluerosety**: Thank you!

**Kerajeir**: I know, what I wouldn't give to make Jou happy—wait! I can! Muwawhahahaha!

**Amyrose300**: (hands you a bottle of water) That's sweet! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 16: Needing Some Solid Trust Part 2 of 3- Everybody Needs It Once In A While, Right?

After Jou had told the famous dueling duo his predicament, Yami and Yugi agreed to help him no questions asked. Though, the mastermind in this showdown decided to tell them their orders after they recovered Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. He didn't want to bring Anzu into this for fear of her speeches, and Honda decided long ago that he wanted to move to Shizuka's town to rekindle their relationship. It was obvious Otogi followed him as well, but probably for a different reason than Honda's if you know what he meant.

When Yugi and Yami declared their eternal love for each other, Jou felt something warm around his neck that had sent him into a state of euphoria of love for his significant other.

A special warmth, something that was his only.

He didn't know what was this warmth, but it was there. It had disappeared shortly after they left Kame Game Shop to pursue the white haired duo, Ryou and Bakura. Jou sat quietly in his seat, wishing for this warmth to return...

...sadly it didn't.

Anyways, Jou felt that he needed the strength of the rest of his friends. Not just for encouragement, but he felt that they'd somehow help him save Seto from whatever force that drove him to separate the two duelist's relationship. And a voice nagging him in the back of his head said that something wasn't right. Like supernatural not right. Or, maybe it was his involvement with all those Shadow Games and such messing with his head. He was probably used to blaming things on the supernatural because of his wayward years being sucked up into ancient Egypt and being used as a pawn. He only followed what was in front of his eyes, and he saw supernatural visitations and even embraced it's existence.

Seto never did though. Even if it was blinking in front of his eyes.

Jou widened his eyes a little. Seto...

Did Seto actually WANT him to save him? Was his cold words the truth. The real reason why Seto had told him to get out cruelly was because he discovered Jou's worthlessness?

Or was it besides what's in the box? Why would Seto do something so drastic to someone he proclaimed he loved in such a short amount of time? Was it business?

But when he looked at him...there was something strange in his eyes...

Was it...?

"We're here." Monique proclaimed, her words on the edge of wariness after driving so long. Jou snapped out of his important thoughts, almost inhumanly, and automatically forgot what he was thinking of. Jou didn't remember what he was so worried for other than stopping that wedding.

It was around 8pm when they arrived. They were nearly at the edge of Domino City for Ryou and Bakura lived in an old Victorian styled house that spanned next to the sea.

The group emerged from the car and proceeded to walk through the strangely opened front gate. As they drew close, they heard the sound of things being thrown around and the crashing of expensive items. They heard the sound of screams and shouts almost automatically.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Jou asked.

"Redecorating?" Monique put in as a half-joke.

"Is that thief hurting Ryou!" Yami growled as he ran first up the steps.

"Ryou!" Yugi chased after Yami, worried for his young alabaster haired friend. Jou and Monique followed after.

When they reached the front door, a body slammed into them and they all fell backwards down the steps with the sounds 'ahhh!' 'gahhh!' 'ugh!' 'hiya!' and 'shiiiiittt!'. Landing on the last step, they were piled on top of each other, Jou on the way bottom.

"I'm dying!" Jou whimpered in melodrama.

"Whose crushing my leg!" Monique yelled.

"Sorry." Yami replied apologetically.

"I think I can crawl out!" Yugi explained while shuffling his body out of the crowd. There was a shifting and shuffling sound and Jou yelped.

"Yug! You almost kicked my crotch!"

"Sorry!"

"Would you all just get off of me!" A voice bellowed.

Yami rolled his eyes at the sound then realized something. "Bakura?"

"Yeah, ya gotta problem with that Pharaoh?"

"You bet I do!"

After they were freed with each other, they jumped in surprise when Bakura tried to hi tail it out of here. Yami and Jou caught him in midjump.

"Get the hell off of me!" Bakura yelled.

Yami tightened his hold. "Why should we?" "We need to talk to you and Ryou!" Jou grunted trying to avoid Bakura's feet which was kicking all over the place.

"What's going on Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Bakura stopped momentarily to look at Yugi as if he had never seen Yugi before in his life. "Why don't you ask the crazy one?"

"You ARE the crazy one." Yami answered somewhat serious. Bakura snorted. "The kid's crazy. Just let me through while I'm in one piece!"

They all turned their heads when Ryou appeared at the front door carrying what seems to be a bunch of laundry in his arms. He then threw it out the door right on the group.

"I don't ever want to see you in my life ever again, Bakura!" Ryou yelled angrily.

"That's too bad!" Bakura egged on. "Cause you won't be able to look into the mirror anymore once you stay true to your word!"

Ryou didn't seem fazed. He then looked at the four others then blushed considerably. "Yugi? Yami? Jou? Um...?" He stared at the young woman.

"Monique." She corrected for him.

"Right. Sorry." Ryou seemed to return to normal, but his cheeks were still a bit red from yelling.

"Can we come in?" Jou asked then looked at the valuables littered around. "That is, if you're in the middle of something...?"

Ryou moved from the door almost immediately his gentleman side returning. "Of course come in."

One by one, they went in, but Ryou stopped Bakura. "You're not coming in."

"Why the hell not?" Bakura growled.

He looked at him directly in the eyes. "I'm through with you pushing me around. I don't want you around me anymore. You're possessive, you dictate what I do, and you also fool around on the side."

"You have no proof!" Bakura defended. "I told you before! I never slept around!"

"Trust me, I have the proof." Ryou finished. He was about to close the door when Jou stopped him.

"Come on, Ryou. Give the guy a chance. Besides, I need to talk to the both of you."

Ryou seemed to contemplate this, and reluctantly opened the door further for Bakura. Bakura walked past him but stopped momentarily to console with Ryou by touching his face. Ryou recoiled back and saw a foreign look to Bakura's eyes as he shrugged it off and went inside.

But Jou saw that look and immediately recognized it for it was the same look Seto gave him when he told him to leave.

He was about to identify that look when his mind was wiped out at the moment. He blinked and wondered as well what was going on. Why did he forget something important every time he was close to discovering it? It didn't make any sense.

Shrugging it off and believed it was just a trick of the mind, he proceeded further into the grand living room with the others.

* * *

Everybody sat down on the comfortable sofas and love seats while Ryou sat down on a chair so Bakura would have no room to try and sit with him. He settled for the farthest seat in the shadows.

"So what's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Actually, I'd like to find out what's going on with you and Bakura." Jou replied back leaning forward a bit.

Bakura snorted again. "And who do you think you are? That Dr. Phil character I've been seeing on TV for the past THREE months!" He glared at Ryou. "Forcing me to watch such pathetic drivel when I believe it's idiotic!"

"Well, you won't have to put up with me anymore, Bakura. After tonight, you won't have to whine about me doing something for your own good. You can do whatever you want once you leave this house and out of my life." Ryou answered back with an eerie calmness that made the rest of them shiver. Bakura's glare somewhat softened and turned the other way huffing.

"What did you do THIS time, Bakura?" Yami growled at him menacingly. "You never did keep a good relationship with that mouth of yours."

"Kiss my ass, Pharaoh."

"Not likely."

"You guys!" Yugi pleaded.

Monique had a look on her face as if she was trying not to laugh. And Ryou was seemingly ignoring what was going on. Jou dropped his head down.

This was going to be longer than expected.

* * *

"He never gave me my space, and scared my other friends away with that look of his. Then, as if the irony was funny, he turns and sleeps around." Ryou said slumping in his seat.

"I never slept around!" Bakura repeated indefinitely. "Whoever told you that said a lot of bullshit!"

"Oh, no!" Ryou challenged back, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. "She's the perfect alibi. Especially since she was one of the people who you fooled around with!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Bakura taunted. "Whose the bitch who told you that!"

"Hitonaka Shiru!" Ryou yelled and choked back a sob and buried his head in Yugi's consoling arms. "She told me with a flourish with what you've done and–she put it into details! Details! She had the nerve—!" He sobbed into Yugi's arms.

The rest looked at Bakura and looked astoundingly at Bakura's blank expression.

"Did you really—?" Yami left his jaw open.

Jou blinked. "Hitonaka Shiru?" He and Monique exchanged glances as if they required the same deja vu feeling. Was Kisara's family an entire Nazi army!

They jumped when Bakura jumped up and let the chair crash on the floor, wrenched Ryou out of Yugi's arms and dragged Ryou into the kitchen.

Yami was about to protest and chase after them when Jou stopped him, put a finger to his mouth and leaned his body against the kitchen door to listen.

Yugi wanted to follow and do the same, but Monique stopped him. "This is between Bakura and Ryou," she explained. "They need to sort this out on their own."

"But Jou—" Yugi pointed at Jou eavesdropping and she shook her haid. "Jou needs to listen. Maybe, he can sort out his own relationship with a few pointers from you and your friends."

They all waited silently for the other two to come out.

* * *

"You'd listen to her?" Bakura inquired dangerously while clutching Ryou's wrist. "Than you would believe me?"

Ryou tried to wrench away, but gave up. "You're not really the type who'd tell the truth."

"Oh? I thought there was supposed to be trust in a relationship?" Bakura mocked in a hurtful manner.

The younger one sighed warily and gently forced Bakura's hand from his wrist. "We never actually HAD a relationship. It doesn't count."

Bakura gritted his teeth. "So it didn't matter to you? You don't know how much I've changed for you, Ryou! I tried to express my want for you, but you shy away like I'm a plague! But I've...what the hell do you people call it these days...abstinence? I've been abstinent this whole time, maybe believing that you would take me seriously and start something with me! How could I have been fooling around when I've been staying away from sex this whole time!"

"And being gone every night seems normal to you! How am I supposed to trust you if you never tell me where you're going every night!" Ryou defended back.

"You would've known if you'd just asked me! Why can't you just suck it up and ask instead of suspecting the worst!" Bakura yelled. "Tell me!"

"—Because I'm scared!" Ryou matched his tone. "Are you happy! I'm scared of you! Do you think that what you did to me all those years ago would go away once you grew a backbone and gave up the past! I'm scared of you! Scared that you'd go back to the way you were and trap me in the darkness again! Make me feel pain all over again!" Tears streamed down his face. "I don't want to go back to the darkness! I really don't! And you left me there all alone!"

* * *

As Jou listened to Ryou's confession, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew that Ryou loved Bakura with all his heart, but he was scared that Bakura would not only possess him but throw him back into darkness like what happened a few years back.

And he thought he had it bad with Seto...

* * *

Seeing Bakura become silent, he wanted to know something. "Did you like it? Being with her?"

Bakura's head snapped up. "What the hell?"

"Because she told me," Ryou whispered pacing in front of Bakura. "She said that if I want to keep you, I had to satisfy you. No matter what. Even if I'm not ready to do so. She said the only way for you to love me was give myself to you unconditionally, and let you do whatever you want to me."

Bakura didn't like the sound of this especially when Ryou practically slumped into his arms and especially when he felt Ryou's mouth close in on his neck. "What...the hell are you...doing?" He felt his insides burn as he tried to keep control of the situation. But it's been so long since his contact was made by another.

Ryou pulled even closer to him. "It's okay. You can do...whatever you want to me. I don't care anymore."

As much as the temptation was incredulous, Bakura knew from experience that doing this just led to more heartache, even if all he wanted was take him this instant. But maybe, doing what he was planning to do now might even SAVE this non-existent relationship...

* * *

Jou gasped. No way in Hell! Would Ryou really give himself to Bakura? No, no...this was a test for Bakura only. That is, if he can pass it. But, Ryou does trust him to do the right thing, otherwise, he wouldn't do this in the first place...

...would he?

So if Jou can transfer this bit of information into his predicament, the questions would be this:

1) Did Seto trust him to believe that something was wrong in the first place?

2) Was Seto trying to tell him something while in the midst of him telling him to leave?

3) Why would he go from 'I'm so in love with you, my golden puppy' to 'I hate you so much, I want to hurl, you mangy mutt!' in such a short amount of time?

4) Does he even want Jou to save him from the wedding?

5) Why the hell was he setting up questions like a pop quiz?

Jou shook his head. And returned to the door.

* * *

Carefully, Bakura detached himself from Ryou and held his shoulders. "Ryou," he whispered warmly. "You don't want this."

Ryou widened his eyes. "But...?"

"Hush." Bakura warned softly. "You're not ready. And..." he found it hard to say this. "We should take this slowly. The only reason I'm gone at night was to lash out my anger somewhere else than in your presence. Did you actually think I have no clue what I did to you all those years ago? When you throw off my advances, I leave the house to do something destructive to vent it all out. I think Marik taught me how to do that. And that Hitonaka girl, she was pissed because I told her that I wasn't interested in her ugly ass when she tried to get me in bed with her. She was bitter and probably found out where to find you for revenge. But I promise not to hurt you ever and I promise not to send you back into the darkness when you resist. You can trust me."

Jou smiled from beyond the door. He did the right thing.

Bakura was surprised when Ryou smiled, his tears finished. "Okay...then. I trust you."

He didn't know what this feeling was blooming in his chest at the sight of Ryou's smile. And maybe he'll figure out in time.

As long as it was with Ryou by his side.

"And I didn't cheat."

"I know. I didn't believe her at all. But, I wanted to prove to her and myself that you can change. You're attitude might not, but that's just who you are. And I always put up with it anyways." Ryou smiled.

Bakura glared somewhat gently. "You got jokes."

Ryou laughed and Bakura got that warm feeling inside of him acting up again, but fell when tears came out of Ryou's eyes once again.

"You're crying again?" Bakura asked incredulously especially when Ryou encircled his arms around his neck and nestled his head against his chest.

But Ryou's smile never wavered. "These are tears of joy, Bakura."

Bakura snorted. "No such thing. Crying is crying."

"Bakura. Don't ever change too much."

* * *

Jou had heard enough and leaned against the door, closing his eyes as a smile spread on his lips. Whatever the reason Seto had, he wasn't giving up. Seto never did. And he trusted him.

Just like Ryou and Bakura. They trust each other.

He'll need those answers to the questions and Seto was the only one who can find an explanation for it. Seto is going to find out that Jou CAN carry as much burdens as he can on his shoulders. Now, he was the one who will vie for his attentions, prove his trust to the one he loved.

Almost immediately, he felt that warmth around his neck, possibly even stronger than before. He felt the thoughts he had lost in the past return to him. The look on Bakura's face when Ryou recoiled from his touch was pain for his love...

...the same look Seto had given him!

Immediately, he believed that Seto needed him, Mokuba needed him. His family needed him.

He only hoped that Seto would trust him...

...to get them through this all.

* * *

A/N: Is this a bit more dramatic than the last one? I was sorta rushing the last chapter, but I did put a lot into this one. What do you think?

Next chapter is about Marik and Malik...see ya!


	17. Chapter 17: Needing Some Solid Strength

A/N: I welcome reviewers, the old and the new, for the last three part which was a red herring for the real next chapter: the Wedding Crasher chapter. Enjoy the works of the prelude to the final stage that stands between you, the anticipated reader, from the most thrilling climax that will wrap up this story from here to Kentucky...(?)

Tada! I finished the brainstorm for it, and ish writing it as you read this chappy! Love me!

WHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**FireIceGoddess**: Yea, I know. Boyfriends are tough, they need us to whip em into shape!

**Slushie Blu**: Aww, thank you. I like to open my story to other couples ya know, so I made that.

**Growing Pain**: Thanx, I worked a bit harder on the Bakura/Ryou chappy. It was hard considering I didn't want Bakura to be too OOC...

**Dragonlady222**: Thankies! There's a reason though, why Kisara's family is so strange...but I'm not telling!

**ClowWinx**: Thanks!

**KeraJeir**: I rushed because my computer was freezing all over the place and one push can erase my entire data whether I saved it or no, sorry.

**Oddacity**: Thank you. A lot of people enjoyed the Funny Bunny skit I added in. I'm glad I decided to put it in the final cut.

**LP-lova210**: Yes, pushing the purple button is fun...(swirly eyes)

**bleedingchaos**: Thanks!

**FireieGurl**: Thankies!

**Seto'swifey**: Wait no more!

**Koolmint26**: SHHH! You're on the right track, but don't exploit it until I get there!

**Spark of Life**: Yes, it has been awile...Draw!

1) Nope, I didn't make Anzu the villain. I'm not those kind of people that freak out whenever she appears in the TV screen...she's misunderstood, but there are a lot of authors out there that think highly of her. I'm just in the middle somewhere...

2) Well, before I made season 2, I was scared that the fic would turn into a confusing direction if Jou had to figure out substantial things that aren't much likely in his caliber way of thinking. He would be too OOC if he delved too much in the matters of love since his character has always been drawn in an impulsive direction. So, Monique was created to sort of guide him as to make the right decisions, (kind of like a big sister), but at the same time, the fic does not revolve around her enough to become a Mary-Sue.

3) Yes, poor him. He deserved it. He pissed me off during lunch hour.

4) Ah, I see you are catching on to something like koolmint26 has. The reason, I believe, will be in the Wedding Crasher chapter. (In the case it may get too long, I'd have to make a part 2 or even 3...it's THAT big.)

5) Yep, but the Wizard gave him the side effect of being super horny and very pissy. I really did try to make him less OOC, but then he would break Ryou's heart, cut the plot into another direction, and we'd have to chase Ryou before the Wedding Crasher Chapter. Yep, it was that hard.

Sorry, but I couldn't fit what's going on with Seto and Mokuba in this chapter. I planned on putting it on this, but it's already huge as it is. I'll just put it in the next one.

**Bluerosety**: Thanks. Sorry, no H/O. Many people don't want to wait that long for the Wedding Crasher Chapter.

**Goddessofsilvermoon**: Okay, okay, okay!

* * *

Chapter 17: Needing Some Solid Strength Part 3 of 3- Sometimes the Most Important Thing Is To Balance Out the Possibilities!

"So...the reason why the four of you look like twins and in fact lovers, is not because you guys are normal, incest-driven, Jerry Springer-centric, brother loves brother couples, but you're actually the older versions of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, have minds of your own, your own bodies, are madly in love with each other, AND you guys all have ties to Ancient Egypt where there were dark magic all over the place and you ruled supreme in these Games?" Monique inquired all the while steering the wheel. They were heading downtown for Malik and Marik, and the young woman was having a tough time to process everything since she would have been fast asleep around 9 pm, and it is now 11pm...

"Yep, pretty much." Was the automatic reply from Yugi.

"I hope it doesn't offend you in anyway," Ryou murmured softly.

"It's not my nature to do so," She replied non-chalantly, going into professional secretary mode.

Monique felt like she was having a brain fart. It sounded a lot like a plot in an anime show.

"And most of the time we use cards to destroy our opponents in the most cruel kind of way," Bakura added with a hint of caressing malice in his tone, and from Monique's rear view mirror, she could see his dreamy like expression. A dark cloud seemingly over his eyes.

Everybody around scooted away from him. Even Ryou.

As they stopped at the red light in the non-existent street devoid of cars, she lightly hit her head on the wheel. Correction, it sounded a lot like a plot in a CARD DISTRIBUTED anime show.

Jou felt mock-sympathy for the befuddled woman and lightly patted her head. "It sooo kay. I had trouble sinkin' the thought in as well..."

"Don't I feel relieved," She murmured sarcastically into the wheel. She slowly rose when the light turned green and drove on. "What about you? Do you have anything to do with Ancient Egypt?"

She saw something flicker in his eyes but thought of it as the trick of the light as he returned back to normal. "Naw, I'm not. Seto was."

"Mr. Kaiba is a reincarnate from Egypt as well?" She dropped her jaw, this was too much to handle for one girl.

"Yeah, he was the High Priest that served Yami," Yugi joined in. "He was devoted to his people and loyal to the Pharaoh. When Yami died as a Pharaoh, Seto became the new ruler."

"Wow," Monique whistled. "Geez, Jou. Not only did you catch the most eligible bachelor on the market today, you caught his reincarnate who was once Pharaoh! Talk about blue blood spanning millennia's!"

Jou shrugged and looked down, his face sincere. "Actually, I wouldn't really care if he'd been a hobo in a previous life. Just being with him was all I ever want. It just happens that he has a royal lineage, that's all."

"Talk about being modest," Yami praised. "You've grown a lot, Jou."

"He has, hasn't he?" Yugi smiled.

Jou grew red and threw his arms back. "Aw, come on you guys! I'm embarrassed as hell! All I did was say what I felt."

They all fell silent for a moment, not really paying attention when Bakura became bored and started to advance on Ryou at this very instant. Ryou was adamant to resist, but soon got the butterflies in his stomach as he began to scoot away from the predatory grin on Bakura's face.

Yami jumped in to stop them after grossing out at the way Bakura was trying to coax Ryou onto his lap. Ryou couldn't move any further away from his seat and was trapped between the crazy psycho and the car door and yipped when Bakura pounced on him.

"Hey, not in my car!" Monique warned, watching from the rear view mirror with Jou who looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"Get off of him, Bakura!" Yami yelled trying to pull Bakura off of him, but was punched on the side with the snarled reply, 'Mine!'. Yugi just slumped at the other end of the passenger side door, looking out the window as if this was normal.

Soon, the fight broke out and moved to the middle of the passenger seats and began to work it's way to the front. Monique jumped as an arm slashed her way and accidentally turned the wheel making the car go crazy. She pressed on to try to get it back on course while Jou was pushing them back.

"Do you want us to get killed!" Jou yelled and thought for a brief moment what would Seto feel if he read tomorrow's newspaper saying he had died in a car crash. Would he cry? Would he get mad? Or worse, would he not care at all?

After a few struggling minutes, Yami threw his hands up in agitation and resumed his seat next to Yugi, tired of playing the hero. Bakura gave a victorious grin as he pulled Ryou as close as he can, his purr dripped in obvious possession on Ryou's trembling shoulder.

Monique frowned and proceeded to keep her eyes on the road while Jou pulled up a frown of his own. "Bakura, you're scaring Ryou."

"This?" Bakura announced mischievously as his hand drifted lower until Ryou retained enough common sense to halt the offending hand on his stomach. "He's not scared. Your mistaking his trembling in fear from his trembling in excitement."

It was then that Ryou turned bright red and wrenched out of Bakura's lap and jumped onto Yami and Yugi's laps until he was fully seated in between his two companions. It was Bakura's turn to frown.

"Good idea, Bakura." Yami snickered. "It IS probably best if Ryou sits with Yugi and I while we get to the Museum. We don't want any distractions, so it's a good thing you scared Ryou on purpose so he doesn't _distract_ you from our objective. I praise you from one trickster to another."

Bakura's scowl had never left his face throughout the car ride.

* * *

The gang was relieved when they discovered Malik open the door with a smile gracing his features. Apparently he and Marik had not had a fight.

"Hi guys! What brings you here at this hour?" Malik greeted moving from the door to let them in. "And...I haven't met you before?" He referred to Monique.

She took out her hand. "My name's Monique Johnson. I'm Jou's common sense and Mr. Kaiba's stress ball. It's nice to meet you."

Jou gave a pout while everyone laughed, except Bakura. He was still pissed.

Malik returned the handshake eagerly. "Are you their comic relief?"

"Nope, just a humble 26 year old secretary."

He welcomed her in and they all sat in the dimly lit kitchen.

"You all look hungry." Malik offered as he pointed to the fridge. "Do you guys want to eat?"

At once, Jou and Bakura were rummaging through the fridge fighting over some of the leftovers and drinks. Everybody stared at them.

"Well," Monique began. "Since Jou has momentarily forgot his objective into coming here, I'll just tell you."

"Wait." Yugi exclaimed. "Don't you think that Marik should listen as well?"

"I don't think he'll care," Yami proclaimed. "It took Ryou a while to BEG for Bakura to come with us, Marik's...a different story."

"He's a crazy nutcase who wants to destroy everything and has the libido of a rabid animal," Bakura put in, ripping into a drumstick with an animal like frenzy.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Well isn't that strange. You just practically described yourself."

"Fuck off."

"I'd rather not."

While they bickered, Malik sat down with a small frown on his face. "Sorry, but Marik's in the bedroom throwing things."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Well, obviously I'd rather lock him in there instead of the lower levels to the Museum. He'd destroy the entire place under an hour." Malik confirmed.

"I think he meant why he was throwing things." Jou helpfully stated munching on some coconut cream pie.

Malik shrugged. "He's just mad that everywhere I go, I refuse for him to follow. He maybe a stubborn caveman, but it's obvious that he's worried that I'm not strong enough to take care of myself and get kidnapped by slave pirates. At least, that's what sister told me." He leaned forward on the table and helped himself in some of Jou's pie. "It's true he still believes the world was the same as it was in Egypt, and insists he come with me. Even to the bathroom! The bathroom! Honestly, if someone told him there was an imaginary toilet man who creeps onto unsuspecting bathroom visitors and sucks them into the toilet, he'd watch me constantly as I go! Sometimes, I wonder whether he thinks of me as a woman who can't defend herself, instead of a man who can."

"Well, at least it's safe to say he cares for your well-being, even if it is a bit over protective of him," Monique added.

"She's got a point." Ryou said as well. "But it's still not fair that he doesn't believe you have the strength to take care of yourself."

Meanwhile, Jou, Yami, and Bakura retreated upstairs to find Marik.

"Let's tell him about the toilet man!" Bakura snickered. "I'd love to see the look on Malik's face when he discovers that Marik is more than willing to watch him as he shits!"

"As funny as that is," Jou forced down a snicker as well. "We need Malik AND Marik."

"But what for?" Yami asked as they proceeded down the hall for Marik and Malik's bedroom. "Why do we need Marik and him?" He pointed to Bakura who was eyeing what looked like an expensive Egyptian vase.

"I didn't want to say this until I got all of you, but I have some suspicions I'd like to look into." Jou replied stopping.

Yami stopped as well. "What is it?"

Bakura didn't move but his eyes narrowed to Jou's profile. "Does it have something to do with the Shadow Games?" Bakura barely whispered, his seriousness baffling to Jou and Yami.

"...Yeah." Jou turned to face them. "Remember when I told you that Seto's getting married tomorrow?" Yami nodded while Bakura remained unmoving. "He's getting married to this...girl. But I keep getting this sort of strange vibe from her. Like the kind I feel towards you guys."

"Do you think she's from Ancient Egypt?" Yami retained his seriousness.

"I really don't know. It may be a hunch, but I just felt it might be safer if I brought you guys with me, you know? I know it sounds pretty stupid an all, but..." Jou tried to think of something more to say, but couldn't.

Yami nodded. "It's good. Precaution is the key to victory."

Bakura shrugged and walked on. "I'll know when I meet her."

* * *

"Hey, they're gone," Ryou realized when their numbers had dwindled.

Monique looked around the kitchen. "They probably went to talk to that Marik guy."

Malik and Yugi nodded mutely, when all of a sudden, a knock was placed on the door. They

looked at Malik.

"It's alright," Malik explained. "It must be Marik's therapist."

"Therapist?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, for a few weeks now, she's been helping Marik sort out his problems. We used to have Dr. Yamatoshi, but strange enough, Marik was put up for more psychological therapy, even though he has been improving greatly. Her name's Dr. Hitonaka." Malik said, getting up to open the door.

Monique froze.

"Why is that name mentioned more than once so far today...?" Yugi muttered.

"Oh, no." Monique warned in irritation, cut off Malik's way and opened the door herself.

"Good evening, my name is Dr. Hitonaka and—"

"Sorry, Mr. Marik Ishtar is now cleared from all of his appointments by the country of Japan. He doesn't need medical help anymore." Monique answered monotonously, sinking into the instinct of professional mode.

"Excuse me? Mr. Ishtar is a critical case. He has not even gotten past a minuscule psychological breakthrough, now if you excuse me," Dr. Hitonaka retaliated with malice.

Monique's blank expression turned annoyed. "If you do not leave the premises, Ms. Ishtar," She had heard somewhat about Malik's sister and maybe announcing her 'orders' might make her facts more authentic. "Has given me the orders of calling security."

Dr. Hitonaka looked a bit subdued, but still fought on. "He is unfit for society! He needs my therapeutic expertise!"

"I will only say this once, Dr. Hitonaka. If you don't leave at once, Mr. Malik Ishtar's men may look into some of those files you keep in your clinic. And they may, in fact, discover...I don't know...evidence of malpractice...?" Monique smirked dangerously.

The doctor flinched. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Monique's smirk became a predatory grin. "You are dismissed. Goodbye."

She shut the door on her face.

"Monique!" Malik exclaimed frantically looking at the door and then back to her. "Why did you do that!"

She looked at him with a concealed look in her eyes. "Isn't it strange," She motioned to Yugi and Ryou. "that the source of your relationship problems seem to have been initiated by women with the last name, Hitonaka?"

Malik looked skeptically at her. "There's no way to believe that a Hitonaka started the fight between me and Marik. Where's your proof?"

"The proof comes from what you said earlier. You said that Marik's therapist became Dr. Hitonaka even though he has been improving greatly. Now, from what your predicament tells me, he reverted back to his possession problem when that doctor was reinstated into the care of him." Monique returned to her seat. "What's strange is that a Hitonaka is also interfering with Mr. Kaiba and Jou's relationship as well...but..." She let out a frustrated breath. "Even if we're somehow winning against them by putting you guys back together, that is if they planned for whatever reason why they're doing this in the first place, their main focus seem to be on the marriage between Mr. Kaiba and Kisara. But the real question is: Why?"

Yugi looked at her in awe. "You told her off, blackmailed her, and dismissed her. How did you get the guts to do that?"

Monique shrugged. "It's sort of an ability you get when you work for Mr. Kaiba. Especially since I'm his secretary. It's my job to do this sort of thing under by the boss' orders."

They had a moment of silence, slowly contemplating where this whole thing was going.

She dusted her hands automatically. "Something's going on around here. It looks like I got rid of the trash for now..."

* * *

They opened the door to find Marik in the middle of trying to throw a chair across the room. Yami and Jou looked at each other, not knowing what to do in the presence of a psycho.

Bakura, on the other hand, looked as if he was home. "Need help with that, Marik?"

Marik blinked at the intruder. Realizing it was Bakura, he motioned him to grab the other chair.

"Well?" Bakura said impatiently to the gaping duo by the door. "If you want answers from him, you have to act psycho."

They looked at each other and shrugged, moving to pick up a desk together. Throwing the items across the room, Marik seemed to feel better at the sound of splitting wood and straightened.

"So, what do you want?" Marik finally said slumping on the bed.

Bakura was about to open his mouth when both Yami and Jou covered it. They knew that Bakura talking about the toilet man was a no no.

"Yeah, I gotta question!" Jou exclaimed. "Why do you treat Malik like he's a chick!"

Yami blinked and Bakura slapped his forehead. "Idiot! You want to get him pissed again!"

Jou ignored him. "You didn't answer my question! I want to know why you don't think Malik isn't strong enough to take care of himself!"

"That's none of your business!" Marik roared jumping to his feet. "I do as I please! No matter what the kid wants!"

"Oh yeah, bozo!" Jou bellowed back, only to have himself on the floor fighting off Marik.

Marik seemed to have the upper hand, as he was on top of Jou in the middle of strangling him.

Yami was about to rush to his aid when Bakura stopped him. "What are you doing!" He yelled. "Marik's going to kill him!"

"He wanted all of our help!" Bakura snarled back. "He's going to have to suffer the consequences on asking the ancient spirits for help over some pathetic love problem!"

"I-It's n-not p-p-pathetic!" Jou yelled as he tried to gasp for air, Marik's tight fingers around his neck, killing him. "I-I need yo-your help!"

Marik smiled viciously as he enjoyed seeing the struggle of life within his hands. "You make me sick. Crying over someone who obviously doesn't care for you anymore."

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Jou was sure Marik had read all of his previous thoughts as was some of the powers of the Millennium Rod. Or else, he wouldn't have said those things.

But he didn't want to give up, not now...he felt hot tears fall from his face, but it wasn't sadness. He was angry and alone, but he didn't want to give up. Somewhere deep inside, something was telling him to enlist the help of the Yami's, and he'd be damned to hell if he ever once doubted his suspicions.

"You're wrong!" Jou choked out. "He does care! I saw it in his eyes! I don't want to give up on him now, not ever! He needs me, and I'll kill you first before you can stop me!" He saw the hesitation in Marik's eyes and the slight slacking of the pressure and continued. "What you and Malik are going through, Seto and I had gone through before. Except I thought that Seto wanted a woman in the relationship and I was more than willing to do so, if it meant he would be happy. But then someone once told me that what he really wanted was ME! He preferred me to have strength to handle myself! It's our faults and strengths that balance us out, and if you really cared for Malik, you'd leave him to harness that strength so you both can protect each other!"

He definitely felt Marik's hands slacken some more and finished it off. "My heart is not pathetic, nor is it weak. It's still burning strong and it will get me through it all, even if Seto doesn't love me anymore, I'll still have the strength to move on! Because that's who I am! And a part of me believes something is wrong, and I want to fix it! Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and I, we're the same, no matter how different our problems are. I was a fool to believe that you are all perfect couples, because that's not true! We're imperfect, with imperfect relationships, but we are strong to go through it all. The question is: Are you strong enough to sink this all in through that thick skull of yours, and make up with Malik, or are you an idiot who'd just let go of a good thing?"

Marik tilted his head in thought and murmured. "Hn. You're not THAT stupid after all." He let go of him and Jou rested his head on the floor to breathe. Almost at once, he felt the same warmth around his neck return to him as before and felt immediately reassured.

Marik rose up and held his hand out to Jou. He looked at it with a baffled expression, even Yami and Bakura looked surprised. Marik tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you just going to look at me with the deer-in-the-headlights look, or are you going to take it?"

Jou blinked, took it and was brought to his feet. "You know," Marik continued as he began to open the door. "It takes a real psycho to talk to me like that, but then again, ever since that stunt you pulled on me back in Battle City, I can't guess what you'll be doing next."

He opened the door and expressionlessly saw Malik standing in front of it. "How much have you heard?"

"Since the time you've been strangling Jou." Malik replied. "He's right, you know. The real me. It's strong."

"Yeah," Marik admitted almost so quiet you nearly couldn't hear it. He walked passed Malik. "I know."

Malik turned to look at Marik's retreating back and smiled.

* * *

When they joined everyone down in the kitchen, Marik was drinking from a soda can, ignoring the growing crowd.

Yugi looked at Jou's messed up clothes and muttered. "Was it that bad?"

"You mean by almost getting myself killed?" Jou muttered back pulling out a soda as well and chugging it down in one gulp. He threw the can in the garbage. "Yep. But everything's settled."

"What time is it?" Monique yawned and stretched.

Ryou looked at his watch. "It's 1 am." Monique groaned.

"So whatever it is you're planning, Katsuya Jounouchi, I suggest we get started." Marik replied non-chalantly as he settled himself next to Malik.

Jou blinked. "What did you say?"

Marik narrowed his eyes. "You heard me. And don't pull a speech like that when we're crashing a wedding, no matter how lovey-dovey it is. Get straight to the point like a _strong_ man and tell the bride to screw off, pull the groom on your horse and ride off into the sunset."

Yami looked at the ceiling. "Someone's been watching too much of those western movies..."

"Oh?" Bakura mocked. "Well isn't that strange. You just practically described yourself." He smirked at the comment Yami pulled on him earlier thrown right back at the cocky Pharaoh.

He frowned when Yami shrugged. "So?"

Nothing was going Bakura's way tonight...

"So...you're helping?" Jou asked in bewilderment.

Marik cocked his head to the side again, gave a snide expression and glared. "You convinced me, are you happy now? But if there's no Shadow Games going on, I'll kill you." Malik smacked him on the arm.

As they began to plan, Jou couldn't help with how much he learned in such a little time. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to crash the wedding and fight the system for Seto, even if he can go to jail in the process. In fact, the police can kiss his ass. Something deep was going on, something that's been tugging at his side for a while now. This predicament was something that was more than meets the eye, and he was adamant to discover the real truth. The truth of all truths. And he's not afraid of tomorrow, no, he was going to meet it bluntly eye to eye.

He's got the strength to fight and he wasn't pulling any punches this time. Seto was going to know the real Jou, whether he wants to or not. And if all attempts prove futile and he wasn't able to get Seto back, even if the odds were all against him, even if people tried to stop him...

Even if Seto really didn't love him,

He still had the strength to keep fighting, for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: Three parts are over! You all must be happy! Be prepared for the Wedding Crasher chapter available in a theater near you...but if you can't find it, I guess you're going to have to wait for the written chapter to arrive!

REVIEW PLZ!

Laterz!


	18. Chapter 18: War of the Dragons

**FireIceGoddess**: Wait no more!

**Jenn120**: Ya welcome!

**FireieGurl**: Thanks!

**Slushie Blu**: Here it is!

**Elements**: Thank you!

**Dragonlady222**: Interesting. Let's see if your assumptions are correct...

**Growing Pain**: Hmm...you'll find out now.

**Bleedingchaos**: I updated!

**KeraJeir**: You were laughing when Marik was strangling Jou? O.O

**LP-lova210**: Hmm...maybe... . (my interpretation of shifty eyes)

A/N: Ladies and Gentleman, I give you...the Wedding Crasher Chapter! HIIIYYYAAA!

* * *

Chapter 18: War of the Dragons- Jou's Battle in the Name of Determination!

Seto straightened himself in front of a full mirror, perfecting his tie. He was stunning looking, in a deep black groom's suit and white bow tie. As he studied himself in a monotonous fashion, he couldn't help but wonder how Jou would look if it had been their upcoming marriage.

He would look beautiful in white, Seto contemplated, but he was sure Jou would rather have the same color as he. After all, Jou would have protested to wearing colors that were similar to a bride.

The brunet automatically reverted to his anguish oriented state. He would never see Jou walking down the aisle toward him. There was a definite chance that someone else would take Jou's hand in marriage and live happily ever after...

...how Seto despised that. The thought that someone else would claim his puppy as their own.

It made him sick.

But he was worried. Jou was in such a bad state when he left. He hoped to the gods that Jou is somewhere safe and sound, possibly at Yugi's.

His stepfather was a bastard, to do something so heinous, so horrible...

...pup.

As Seto strode over the room to pull out his vows that Mokuba gave him earlier, he noticed a photo falling to the floor.

He picked it up, and gave a small gasp.

It was the picture from family day, the small family that Seto had worked so hard to make possible.

The once proud Seto slumped onto his chair, the picture held loosely in his hand as he cried for the last time.

Jou, I love you.

* * *

"_Dad, how come Mom and Serenity aren't home?"_

"_...Your Mom doesn't want to be with me anymore."_

"_Why?"_

_Jou's father looked at him mournfully as he lifted the 8 year old on his lap. "Because I'm good for nothing."_

_The little boy shook his head and hugged his father as much as his little arms can cover. "I don't think so, you're a good da."_

"_Well, that makes one of us."_

"_Do you still love Mom?" Jou practically begged._

_His father smiled wistfully. "No matter how much your mother may hate me, I'll always love her. It's sad at first, but it's best if we went our separate ways...listen Katsu," he looked him squarely in the eye. "If you love someone so much, never give up on them. Even when everything turns out badly, it's how life goes. If that person doesn't love you anymore, you need to know. You need to ask them if they truly love you...if not..."_

"Jou!"

"Wha!" Jou snapped his head up at the sound of his name. He turned to his seat to see Monique's dark circled eyes, but she was still attentive to the wheel.

"We're five minutes away from the Kaiba Corp building where the wedding is taking place on the roof. We need to get your plan in action if you want to get past the security," Monique mumbled.

Bakura smirked in the back, Ryou sleeping soundly on Bakura's lap. "Heh. Leave the pathetic guards to us. I know just the right card to have them screaming..."

"Bakura," Yami warned, his voice a bit groggy. Yugi's even breathing against his shoulder. "The plan is supposed to be quiet; sneak attack. Screaming is not on our list of options if the whole wedding reception is going to hear them."

"Did someone say, 'screaming'?" Marik yawned rising up from the far back of the seats and looking at the windshield blankly.

"Yea, don't make anyone scream." Jou muttered, wondering how to trust a couple of nutcases with something as delicate as this. "It's a sneak attack."

"We're here," Monique declared, moving the car to a nearby alleyway and turned the car off.

They all sat there silently, more or less Jou did. "Jou," Monique said. "This is now or never."

"Yea," Jou felt like he was going to hurl. If Seto didn't really love him at all, then all of this was for nothing.

"Just so you know, Jou," Monique dropped her hands from the wheel. "Whatever happens in there, you're still the same."

Still the same.

He was still the same, no matter what the outcome.

* * *

Kisara's mother watched with a triumphant smirk on her face as her daughter's bride's maids were putting the finishing touches on Kisara's beautiful white dress. But Kisara wasn't happy, in fact, she had held the same sad frown throughout the arrangements til' now.

"Now, now," Her mother chided giving her the bouquet. "You should be the happiest girl in the world. You're getting married to the man you always wanted."

Kisara looked at the mirror with a faint expression and whispered quietly. "Then why do I feel so betrayed at myself?"

"Mokuba," Her mother beckoned the young boy. Mokuba reluctantly walked toward her. "Give me the token of your family, so Kisara can wear it."

Mokuba grinned and shrugged. "I don't have it."

Her smile faded a bit. "I'm not sure I heard you, dear. Where is the silver heirloom your family was trusted to give to the bride?"

"Like I said," Mokuba replied bluntly turning to leave. "I don't have it."

/That little brat/ She faced Kisara, her smile returning. "That's fine. I'm sure no one will notice."

Mokuba pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jou's cell again. It didn't answer. He called at least a hundred times, telling Jou to come back but he never received word.

"Jou," Mokuba groaned sitting on the ground. "You've got to come back. We need you."

* * *

The wedding started out nicely. Seto stood on his right next to the Catholic Priest. He agreed to a Catholic wedding in the favor of the bride's family instead of the usual Buddhism ceremony.

He watched as the flower girls and the bridesmaids arrive with a look of loss expression in his eyes. He felt like he was in a dream, somewhere unlike his own. And just like so many wishes he conceived, he would wake up in his big bed with Jou snoring softly by his side. A warmth you can never have the strength to get rid of.

As the wedding tune of the bride came up, he straightened. He had to follow the rules, as such is business. But, she threatened Jou's freedom if he didn't. He had made the right choice and followed his head.

For Jou's sake.

* * *

"You can't come in here!" The head security guard said, he and twenty of his men surrounded the renegade group.

Yugi sighed. "So much for sneaking."

All three Yamis smirked and went into an ancient fighting position.

"Let us take care of them. You go on ahead." Yami said boldly, hackles up.

"This should be fun." Bakura insanely grinned in a reckless fasion.

Marik didn't say anything, just let out a malevolent cackle.

The rest nodded and Yugi turned to Jou. "Malik, Ryou, and I are going to be in the audience and sense any strange auras you've been sensing there."

"Good luck!" Was all Jou could say as he and Monique ran as an opening to the hall was created after Yami threw a good roundhouse kick to knock the gun out of one of the security guard's hand knocking into another and causing them to fall.

Two guards were in the way, but Jou landed a right hook dead on one guy's nose, while Monique slammed her bag forcefully on the other's head, causing both to fall with an 'Ooooofff!'

When Jou turned around, he could see Yugi and his group sneak to the left of them into the receptionists room and the Yamis doing both professional yet painful sidesweeps from Yami, a notorious headbutt by Bakura, and the sickening crunch of heads slamming together by Marik. He and Monique ran to the center of the aisle.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik sat in the far back seats of the wedding ceremony, concentrating on a specific aura that had caught their attentions.

"That's strange," Ryou murmured. "I feel something, but at the same time don't."

Malik furrowed his eyebrows. "..."

"That's because you haven't felt this aura before, but I think I have...it just feels a little faint." Yugi hopefully added, screwing his eyes up as well.

When the bride came in, Malik shook his head fervently. "We're wasting time! If Jou doesn't show up soon, Seto's going to be a husband!"

"Wait!" Ryou exclaimed looking at Kisara. "Do you feel something...out of place?"

Yugi perked up. "I've felt this aura before guys! I know what it is!"

As they both looked at Yugi, they froze, staring behind him.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Yugi raised his eyebrow, then turned to see what they were looking at then froze as well.

"Well girls," One woman clearly stated. "Looks like we have a pair of fag wedding crashers."

The two other girls hissed at the word 'fag'.

"Unnatural!" Hissed one woman.

"No!" The other one stated. "There are more Unnaturals here trying to stop such a beautiful ceremony between a man and a woman. But we're one step ahead of them."

All three sneered at them.

They were the Hitonaka women who were trying to destroy their lives.

* * *

"Jou!" Monique said abruptly, stopping Jou from opening the door.

"Monique," Jou sighed. "You don't need to worry. I'm going to do this. I don't have any re—"

"No, Jou. A bunch of cards just fell out of your pocket." Monique interrupted already reaching down to pick them up.

"Oh." He bent down to gather them up. His duel monster cards...

After getting them all together, Jou was about to open the door when Monique stopped him again.

"Monique! The wedding music's already playing! The bride's arriving!" Jou didn't even turn to face her.

"You forgot one, Jou." She picked up the card.

"Hold on to it. It won't matter now."

He opened the door.

It was like in slow motion, there was Seto and Kisara at the altar holding each other's hands and reciting vows. In an instant, his heart felt heavy and dropped straight into his stomach. He barely caught the words.

"Do you, Seto Himura Kaiba take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? For richer or poorer? To health or sickness? As long as you both shall live?"

"...Yes."

No!

"And, do you, Kisara Malania Hitonaka, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? For richer or poorer? To health or sickness? As long as you both shall live?"

"...I...do."

NO!

"And if anyone will object to this union, please state so, or forever hold your peace."

"SETO!" Jou screamed, his screams a can be heard as far as the sky can hear.

* * *

"...Yes." Seto replied, nearly inaudibly, forever forgetting that he had ever known a Katsuya Jounouchi.

_You win, Jou. You've finally beat me. And now you can go on with your life knowing you beat the great Seto Kaiba, and had taken Seto Himura with you._

A lasting impression...in the most sadist of ways.

He saw Rolanda's face lit up in glee. Stupid bitch.

As the last of the vows were taken, a scream snapped out of Seto's last reverie of his pup.

"SETO!"

Pup!

Seto turned wildly around, as did the rest of the wedding reception. And there he was: standing there disheveled up and with a fiery look in his eyes. To other people's eyes, he was just a young man with the word failure as the first impression...

...but to Seto, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jou yelled pointing at Kisara. "I LOVED HIM FIRST, KISARA! HE'S MINE, YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!"

"Security! Take care of him!" Rolanda bellowed, but no one arrived. Instead, three rabid looking males appeared behind Jou and Monique, furthering the resistance.

"You can't take care of him, because you lost your goddamn security." Yami answered, his spirit billowing before him.

Bakura sniffed the air. "I smell Shadows. So the mutt was right."

Marik sniffed it as well and grimaced. "Not only do I smell Shadows, I smell something fishy...literally."

Rolanda whirled in anger. "Priest! Finish the ritual!"

"You can't!" Mokuba threw the pillow of rings away and stood alongside Jou. "They objected to the union. You have to hear them out!"

"H-he's right," The priest stuttered as he was being directed by a heated glare.

Kisara stood there with a sad smile on her face while Seto was stunned.

"Seto," Jou coaxed taking a step forward. "Please, listen. I know what you're feeling. I want to help you. I never had anyone to care for as much as you and Mokuba. Don't deprive me of my family when I just had a taste of it! It's not fair!"

It seemed as if Seto wasn't listening, but he was...to every word.

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you. Because I care for you, ya bastard! I love you!"

Many of the audience hissed and Jou had realized that the audience was all composed of women.

"I don't care what we are, or what the world thinks of us! Gay, fags, queers, I can handle it all with you! We shouldn't give a fuck what the world thinks! That's not like you! Give them the damn finger and come back to me!" Jou declared thrusting his fist in the air.

Seto loved him, but what can he do? He'll lose everything!

But what could he choose? It seemed as if he can't have everything...

...because this was life.

Rolanda snapped her fingers. "I've had just about enough of you!"

All of a sudden, a plethora of women rose from their seats and shuffled towards them. Yami saw

three women holding the Hikari's captive.

"Yugi!"

The other Yamis looked up and growled. "Don't touch him, you bitch!" Bakura bit out.

Marik was worse off, his energy was skyrocketing, especially when Dr. Hitonaka, holding Malik was clutching him so hard he was bleeding. "Fucking wench!"

"I'll beat the crap out of every last one of you!" Bakura was about to punch a woman in front of him when Yami clutched Bakura's arm.

"We can't hit women!" Yami wheezed. "It's unethical! It's like beating up your own mother!"

"Unethical my ass! And I don't even have a mother!" Marik argued, but didn't make any attempt to fight them.

Rolanda laughed. "Do you like? I can control any woman to do my deeds!"

"So it was you!" Jou yelled. "You were behind this! Destroying my friend's relationships!"

"It was a mere sidequest." She smiled her hollow grin. "I have my reasons on destroying your entire life, Katsuya Jounouchi."

"What has he done to you!" Yugi screamed thrashing in the UPS girl's arms. "He barely knows you!"

"It's not 'what'," She answered mysteriously. "It's 'when'."

Jou flinched. "What?"

"My real name is Dulcina, the Atlantian Goddess of Love and Fertility. I CONTROL who loves who, so Seto and Kisara's marriage will happen!" Dulcina declared and summoned the women to trap Jou and the others. "Now Seto, dear," She smiled. "I believe you have to give Kisara the rings and the family heirloom–"

"This has gone far enough!" Kisara threw her bouquet. "You can't do this!"

"I knew it!" Yugi yelled struggling. "I remembered the aura because we encountered it before with the Oricalcos and Atlantis! She's an Atlantian!"

"I am the Goddess of Love, Kisara!" Dulcina roughly grabbed her arm. "And what I say goes!" Kisara groaned as she felt tendrils of Dulcina's spell destroying whatever resisting she had against this whole fiasco. She fell back befuddled.

Seto stood there. Why wasn't he fighting back? He wanted to help Jou, why can't he–?

But Monique had understood, and opened her purse to reveal the Kiseki Reports.

Dulcina looked at her. "Good girl. Hand it over."

Monique just looked at her and took it in her hands.

"I command you," Dulcina whispered dangerously. "To give it back to me!" She gasped as her magic didn't seem to be working and stared at the lighter in the young woman's hands.

"DON'T!" She bellowed.

Too late, the papers burned to the ground, and Seto slowly regained worldly consciousness.

Dulcina reverted to sputtering. "H-how d-did y–y-you!"

Monique shrugged indifferently. "Maybe it's because I'm loyal to Jou, or maybe it's because I act more like a guy than a girl...what you cease to believe however...is that the world is full of mysteries."

"Yeah!" Jou screamed pushing through the women. "You're so blinded by the black and white colors, you don't notice the real world around you. It doesn't matter whether Seto and I are both guys, I love him just the way he is!"

"Jou." Seto mumbled, stumbling as he made his way to Jou and crushed the blond against him.

Mokuba grinned wildly beside Monique. Monique smiled.

As Dulcina was distracted, the Yamis manage to unhinge the women holding the Hikaris captive by 'gently' taking them out, as well as the rest of the women who were all unconscious on the ground. Ryou jumped when they turned to puddles of aqua colored water.

Malik blinked. "They weren't real..."

"You think it's over!" Dulcina laughed. "Not by a long shot! I'll destroy you, Red Eyes!" She pointed to Jou and he blinked. Red Eyes?

Just then, Jou felt his eyes heat up and clutched his face and screamed as he kneeled on the floor, Seto kneeling beside him. "Jou?"

His screaming moving to howls and cries, Seto gasped with horror as he saw through Jou's fingers his brown eyes swirling into red.

Dulcina raised her hand up and everyone felt a strong pull as they were all blown off their feet, except for Jou and Seto. "Die, Red Eyes!" She charged at him with an Atlantian whip at hand.

She flipped it and the end of the whip was charging at Jou's direction, until Seto pushed him out of the way and got the full brunt of it as he collapsed on the ground.

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled but was held back by Monique. They all saw Jou slowly rising and walking back to Seto, his eyes crimson as he knelt and held the unconscious Seto in his arms.

"It's okay, Seto." Jou whispered, his confidence eerie. "You love me, now trust me as I protect us all."

Dulcina felt disgusted at the scene, "Kisara! Summon your Blue Eyes spirit and use your White Lightning!" Obediently, Kisara rose up in the air and gathered the lightning in her hands and unleashed it. In a split second, Monique pulled out the card Jou left behind:

The Red Eyes Black Dragon.

It was glowing in a gold light and was tugging insistently in Seto and Jou's direction.

She shrugged. "If you insist." She told the card as if they were speaking a secret language. She swung her arm back and threw the card. "JOU! FOR YOU!" As she felt vines of water trapping both her and Mokuba.

The Yamis and the Hikari's struggled to join the battle, but the water morphed into binds and bound them quietly, neither making a sound. The battle now between Jou VS Dulcina and Kisara.

The card glowed even brighter, and became the Red Eyes Black Dragon. With an earsplitting roar, it unleashed a new attack, the Black Inferno, and collided with the White Lightning attack, causing a stalemate. As the smoke cleared, the Red Eyes Black Dragon was curled protectively around the couple and roared even more.

"You want to play hard, then! Kisara, unleash the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Dulcina yelled and Kisara did as she asked without hesitation.

Seto opened his eyes and saw what's left of the wedding items and the Blue Eyes in attack formation in front of them. It was now against Seto's favor, and a new dragon took it's place as if it was the rightful protector all along...

...Jou and the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

He stared into Jou's crimson eyes and felt something wash over him as if reliving a memory that was long forgotten, and then he knew.

"Jou," He whispered as he rose to his feet alongside his pup. "I remember now. I remember why I was drawn to you in the first place. You and Red Eyes, you are the same."

Jou was startled to hear that, he didn't understand what he was talking about, but nodded nevertheless. They had questions that can be answered later...

...and they'll answer it together.

There was still more missing pieces to the puzzle, and the answers will come in due time. It is now the war of the dragons.

* * *

A/N: Which one deserves their rightful place in Seto's heart? Red Eyes or Blue Eyes? You decide! The outcome is in your hands! (Though, it's not much of a competition...) There are still many things to be revealed, so please it's not the end...it's just a lot of writing piled up.

Review!


	19. Chapter 19: A 20,000 Year Old Revenge

A/N: Rage before the storm! The next installment is here! Prepare for the angst, drama, adventure, and most of all: the climatic truth of all that'll rattle the already sensitive cages of our beloved heroes! Beware!

**Koolmint26**: Thanks, I knew you'd enjoy the cliffhanger! Took a damn long time to think it up! Lolz!

**Goddessofsilvermoon**: AHHHH! Don't kill me!

**Growing Pain**: Yep, a god...how the hell are things going to be the same again! Yea, I know I rushed a bit. It's hard to get all the ideas and loose ends tied up in one chapter, so I had to split it. This time, I think I did good on this chapter...

**Jenn120**: Yes he is!

**ClowWinx**: Why does everybody want to kill me!

**Dragonlady222**: Of course Seto and Jou are meant to be! That's why I'm the author! I rule them! I'll figure out something else plot twistable...

**FireIceGoddess**: Technically, Kisara (in the real manga/anime) is actually the one who harbors the Blue Eyes White Dragon in ancient Egypt and when she died, she gave her monster/spirit to Seto to protect him because she loved him. A perfect reason why Seto has a special liking to the BEWD, because of his ties to the past, so technically, it's her dragon.

**LP-lova210**: Happy you're spaztic about it!

**KeraJeir**: Yes, Seto is cruel.

Yep, some father/son conversations seem perfect for the moment...

You will know more about it in due time...

Marik is a crazy freak... That's why everybody loves him.

A lot of people believe that being a homosexual is wrong. Back then, you could get yourself killed from it.

Last chapter, Kisara's mom, Dulcina, says that they are her creations, hense why they turned into goo.

That's Seto's calling of course, like Jou's is the Red Eyes Black Dragon is.

Thank you for the vote.

**amyrose300**: (spits and gurgles at the water splurted on her face) It's up to my...muses! (gurgle)

**medoriko**: ...we'll see...

**Hai-chan**: Thanks!

**Setsuna-X**: Hello! Thanks! Sorry, for leavin' you hangin'!

**FireieGurl**: Thanks!

**MiddiKnowles**: That's okay! Sorry about your grades! I have bad grades too, (except for Modern Literature Honors and World History), but I somehow was given a $100 dollars for some inexplicable reason...(frowns)

**bleedingchaos**: No! I don't want to loose you! I be sad! (cries)

**angel of darkness 507**: (Has own frying pan for hitting her own head when getting writer's block)

**bluerosety**: I agree! Thinks!

**Chiyoku Shibata**: Yeah, I was planning on making it non-magical, but I couldn't find a good reason why Dulcina was doing those things with some cool plot twists added.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Twenty-Thousand Year Old Revenge- Jou's Terrible Past and Seto's Suffering! 

When Jou snapped out of an unconscious trance, Seto was by his side along with the infamous Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"The War of the Dragons," Dulcina whispered, her body an eerie glow of blue. She laughed fitfully. "Oh, how I remembered such a display 5,000 years past! Of course, things will be much different than before, I assure you." She smiled darkly when no recognition registered in the blond's mind. "You don't remember?" Her cat-like grin grew. "Of course you don't! After all, you made the deal with the Gods of that inferior civilization...Egypt—was that what it was called? Yes, of course."

"What are you talking about!" Jou yelled, the dragon beside them seemed to be following his emotions and let out a fierce growl. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Don't I? Unnatural being, I've been here longer than you, even before the sands of Egypt. To the time of paradise and the vast oceans that spanned for thousands of years! And now, I've come back to this world to rid the impurities of the human race, show my loyalty to the Gods of Atlantis and to bring once again paradise to this world----Kingdom Amour! My once beautiful kingdom and Seto Kaiba and my dear daughter, Kisara, to become rulers among it!"

Seto stood up. "Not going to happen, you overweight sea witch. The Kireki Reports are gone. You have no power over me anymore."

"Oh, no! I'm finished!" She threw her hand against her forehead in dramatic elegance. "Whatever should I do? Other than tell you the real reason why Kisara died!"

Both Seto and Jou turned their attention to Kisara, her blank expression still at hand. "She died by the hands of my Egyptian father, who was a serious nutcase." Seto replied hotly.

Dulcina laughed. "Oh, so you do know! But do you know the certain events that started the end of her fate came from her brother, The Red Eyes Katsuya!" She pointed at Jou.

"You're insane!" Jou yelled. "I HAVE no connection to Egypt!"

"But you do!" Dulcina replied in a sing-song voice. "You may have seen Egypt's past, but that was the rewritten version that the Gods created by means of contract!" At that moment, all the Yami's and Hikari's that were bound looked at each other with genuine puzzlement. "Only I, young Kisara here, and the Gods remember the blood-thirsty demi-god, the Red Eyes Katsuya! Half brother of the Blue Eyes Kisara, the unmerciful servant of Slifer the Sky Dragon born a dragon hatchling of Anubis and Claudia, the foreign Princess of the East and raised by the poisonous Black Cobra, Athros! All thieves and murderers pray to your cunning and ruthlessness!"

"You're wrong!" Seto defended.

Dulcina didn't seem to notice, and the eerie light surrounded her and changed her appearance: a flowing blue gown with dark wavy hair and a slender body. She had an ancient tiara made of silver on top of her elegant head. "Do you like? This is my true form! I just couldn't bear that awful facade any longer. A true queen should look her best, no?"

"But why Seto and Kisara?" Jou demanded. "Why didn't you just use your true form to lure Seto and become queen yourself?"

"I'd never break the contract I made with Blue Eyes Kisara," She waved her hand to Kisara. "In exchange for freeing me, I would give her the chance of becoming queen with the man she loved and remain loyal to me as the central god of her kingdom! How? Why? I'll tell you! 20,000 years ago, when Atlantis was in it's beginning stages of paradise, the Prime God of Atlantis gave me a kingdom of my own to rule with his people, the Kingdom of Amour. Everything was perfect, love was in the air every minute and my people enjoyed the riches I gave them. And then, one day, a young man stumbled into my kingdom and I fell in love with him deeply. He was in love with me as well, and we began to plan the stages of the most beautiful wedding of the ages! Until my jealous younger sister, Nadia, decided to ruin my happiness and behind the backs of the gods, created an abomination! She knew that whatever female she created can never resist my power and so she created a man—to seduce my fiancé! And with her close rebellious trickster friend, Kyprias, they gave him seductive charms and set him at work to capture my love! And it worked! The little bastard used his seducing powers and I caught him in the arms of my fiancé! Two men! It enraged me and I was disgusted. Fiancé or not, it was my duty to destroy such forbidden taboos in the name of Atlantis and destroy them both, but they fled to my sister's temple. I followed them there and destroyed them with a passion. But this did not go underwraps, no, my sister turned to the gods and staked the claim of me destroying her followers in her temple and her ruling was granted! I was imprisoned into the deepest, unrecoverable depths of the Atlantic."

She smiled at the surprised looks from her little audience and continued. "Unfortunately, they weren't the first and last couple and my destroying them was in vain. It picked up again more than often, destroyed families and ultimately destroyed Atlantis in the midst of fear and power. And I was watching it all, from beneath the depths as my once beautiful kingdom turned to rubble and disappeared beneath the sea. I no longer wanted to see such calamity and forced myself to sleep for 10,000 years. And that's when Kisara called to me, 5,000 years ago. She was a beautiful dragon, modest, kind, and majestic. But she had a problem with her older brother: He wanted the male high priest of the current civilization that Kisara had fallen in love with. Her problem was justified: Red Eyes Katsuya tricked her on the battlefield and was now in the midst of obtaining a special artifact for the Dragon God so he can become human and seduce High Priest Seto into unholy relations with him. And so I told her, if she could free me by opening her heart and soul to me, I would make sure Seto would never hear of her brother and she did. I coaxed her to steal the artifact, present it to Ra and become human and follow her love. And of course, I wanted revenge and to stop such a disgusting relationship from happening. Red Eyes Katsuya found out and was destroyed by a renegade god when he was locating Kisara to destroy her. The Gods found out and believed Kisara was guilty and sent her to Earth as a human, but with little or no control of her powers, and the stage was set and that was how Seto knew her. Years later, Katsuya's spirit was thirsty for revenge and changed the course of history so Seto's father would kill her in the end. When the revenge was successful, his spirit howled and chased me to the deepest parts of the Shadow Realm under the contract to the Gods that if I would be imprisoned in the Shadow Realm forever, his name would be lost for all eternity and only the dragon remained. And now we come to this era, 5,000 years later, where you are reborn to take Kisara's love once again and repeat history."

Jou gasped in alarmed and fell to his knees. No, this wasn't happening! He was the good guy for crying out loud! He just wanted Seto back, was that so big a demand!

"No! NO! That's not true!" Jou clutched his head and screamed. "I'd never—! I love Seto! I'd never do anything to hurt him!" He felt like crying so badly, it hurt so much to know that he's the one that caused Seto's pain.

"You are the bad guy, Katsuya!" Dulcina jeered. "The spitting image of my sister! The man who wanted to taint Seto into submitting to your 'love'—don't you see, Red Eyes! You were never meant for Seto because you are TAINTED! A love between men can never be! It's unethical, it's wrong–an abomination! You were created to love women, but you overstepped your boundaries! You are obsolete! Someone who should rot in Hell for defying the Heavens!"

This wasn't happening! It wasn't supposed to turn out this way! The plan was to crash the wedding and have Seto reconsidering and coming back to him! It's not fair, nothing's normal as they used to be! He's thrown for another loop. He felt his world swimming as he saw the guarded look Seto was giving him. No...Seto was...

"And you," She directed her attention to Jou's companions. "You have also violated the Heavens! You will submit your souls to Blue Eyes Kisara's White Lightning!"

NO! This is wrong! Love can't be limited by gender, could it? Was that the way it was? The world is locked into war and hate because of one man's desire for another male? Is something so insignificant scale the balance of the world?

It can't be true!

"Seto..." Jou reached his hand to him. "You don't believe what she's saying, do you?"

The look in Seto's eyes told him everything: confusion, disbelief, and...Seto was...

"Kisara!" Dulcina commanded the Blue Eyed Woman. "Use your White Lightning and destroy the impurities!" She pointed to Jou and his friends.

Kisara raised her hands and the dragon behind her raised it's head, lightning gathering between it's jaws.

"Seto..." Tears slowly fell from his crimson eyes one by one. Seto looked away. Seto was...

...afraid of him.

As Kisara's eyes glowed brightly, the forceful attack ready, she caught the tearful eyes of her Red Eyed Brother. She saw in his eyes pain, sadness, and acceptance. As if reading his thoughts his expression clearly said: 'I deserve to die. Because I could never love or be loved for what I had done. Because being who I am, is not entitled to love.'

It was the exact words that plagued Jou's mind. He was evil, ruthless, and disgusting. His love was falsified and wrong. He was in love with another man, and furthermore, he is not entitled to love him or being loved back. It is the wrong way to love. And his punishment was death. He accepted it with welcome arms, if it meant for Seto to be happy.

Always for his happiness, because he deserved to be happy.

Always.

She flinched and tried to throw off the power Dulcina was controlling her through and managed with an almighty, pained roar from Blue Eyes, changed the destination to attack...

...but it was aiming for Seto.

Too late to call back the attack, the lightning force was coming towards him with inhuman force.

Monique would have screamed at the scene in front of her, if not for the gag. It was horrifying:

The look of surprise and horror on Seto's face as he was being pushed away from the attack...

...by Katsuya Jounouchi.

"JOOOOUUUU!" She and the many others screamed against their gags.

Seto felt like it was slow motion, first the attack was heading towards him then all of a sudden he was being pushed to the side by the one person he was beginning to doubt. Pup...

He saw as the attack got Jou instead and sent him reeling towards the end of the roof of Kaiba Corp and slammed against what's left of the safety wall. As the attack diminished, Jou's nearly lifeless body fell to the ground, unmoving.

The brunet didn't know how or when, but he found himself sliding past rubble and pulling Jou into his arms. "J–jou..." When did his voice start cracking?

Jou moved his head a bit and strained to open his eyes. He was in fatal shape, that attack was immense. Many do not survive the attack. Was Jou one of those many?

"S-seto.." Seto choked back a sob when the his blond pup tried to pry a smile. "I'm...glad...you're...alright..."

Seto was shaking, that known feeling of death coming was surrounding them both. No–no, he prayed to Osiris blindly to not take Jou now. "You'll...be...fine." Seto tried to reassure him, but his voice was failing him.

"Seto..." Jou breathed. "I...never meant...to cause you...pain...I didn't...know..." He was trying to hold on to life for a bit longer and Seto was nearly breaking down that instant.

"No..." He hugged Jou's body against him. "You were never a burden. I'm sorry I doubted you before. I've always wanted to be with you, pup."

Jou's tears flowed freely. "You...said my...nickname..." His smile was genuine and beautiful, Seto's tears broke out instantly. "Y-yeah."

"No matter...what...Seto. No matter...if...I die...I'll...always be your...pup if you want...me..." Jou promised him gently, his last moments upon him as he raised his hand to him. "I'll...never...give up...Seto...I'll...always come back...to...kick your rich ass..."

Seto's sobs choked him badly, the lump in his throat huge and the drop of his heart to the stomach terribly painful. Jou was dying, and yet he was willing to throw in a verbal punch or two to prove he wasn't afraid. It would have been hilarious if Jou was not dying in his arms at that very instant. Jou's going to die...he had never cried so badly since his Labrador died in his arms that day when Gozaburo threw him out the window. He was just as worse as that bastard, now the one he had loved for so long was dying in his arms, just like his last pup.

But nevertheless, he raised his shaking arm and locked hands with Jou, like a silent deal. "And..." He couldn't stop crying. "I'll always be here, waiting for you to try and fail."

Jou nodded weakly. Seto couldn't take it. "Pup! Please stay! Don't go, you can't leave me! You can't leave me, Mokuba, and the geek squad alone! Don't leave! Stay!"

"I...wish...I...could..." Jou whispered his eyes slowly closing. "Jou!" Seto cried out.

"Seto..." Jou kissed the hand Seto was holding. He gave him one last smile. "Give her Hell."

And just as obvious as the rain and the thunder, Jou's once vibrant red eyes closed and dropped his head in Seto's arms. He's dead.

Tears of pain and sadness appeared in the Hikari's, Monique's, and Mokuba's eyes, and the Yami's struggled animalistically against the binds in desperation, anguish, and uncontrollable anger.

"Jou," Seto breathed, the realization that Jou would never wake up again. He clutched Jou's lifeless body to him and screamed so loud the gods could hear him.

"JOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

The gods may have took pity on him as it had rained heavily after the moment. Brushing a few pale gold strands from his dead lover's face, he gently rested Jou on the ground and stood up. He felt a rush of cold and aloofness, his old self returning in waves. It was raining like this, too, when his and Mokuba's golden puppy died in his arms.

With an air of detachment and masked rage inside of him, he casually took off his tuxedo jacket and let it go with one hand, the piece of clothing whirled away in the wind.

Everything was an eerie grey, including Seto's profile as he took off his tie and gave that to the wind as well, leaving only his dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes.

And as he turned around, Dulcina stepped back with fear in her eyes as she locked into Seto's dark, malevolent blue eyes, the pupils if possible gone. The expression on his face was hidden and expressionless, but to the trained veteran of death the waves of turmoil, anguish, and rage was fueling his systems as he held the Red Eyes Black Dragon card in his hands with elegant professionalism. His out of character emotions gone and his personality years back returned. The mask of the ruthless CEO.

For the moment when Jou died, he took Seto's light with him, leaving him in absolute darkness that swirled his entire being with negative energy. He was out for revenge, and anyone who had questioned him before came out of it shattered. Goddess Dulcina, the Atlantian Goddess of Love and Fertility made the gravest mistake of all, and now she is sentenced for the ultimate punishment.

The cold, ruthless, malevolent, aloof, destructive, and calculating CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, is back from the dead.

* * *

TBC... 

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnn! Evil Kaiba's back, oh no! Or is it, oh yes! Isn't it sad? I hope so, I was tearing up a bit in a few places. Do you like the cliffhanger? Wait for the final installment of Lasting Impressions!

Only the power of the little purple button can save us all and determine the fates of our heroes!

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20: Forgive Me, Brother

A/N: The climax, a big whooop!

**jenn120**: (cowers) Awww, come on! It's not THAT bad...okay maybe it is...

**Ukorim**: Yes, I know, I killed Jou...

**Setsuna-X**: Thanks, I hope I didn't take TOO long...

**Amyrose300**: Okay, no one liked it when I killed off Jou...soowwy...yes my muses are f-ed up...

**Lady-Ai 14**: I cried too...

**Dragonlady222**: Yea, she's going to play a bigger part this time around...

**MiddiKnowles**: That's good that your grades are up! No one should mess with a Kaiba!

**Hanna-901**: (smirks) I'm off the scale...

**Seto'swifey**: Ursula? Just add a contract and boom!

**Kerajeir**: Thanx!

**Robin Moto**: Well, the story was kind of romantic...maybe...in the future...

**Growing Pain**: Thanks a lot. I try to keep them in character.

**Bluerosety**: Thanks!

**FireWielder**: I like cliffhangers...people seems to hate me today...

**LP-lova210**: Wow! You are upset...

**Angel of darkness 507**: Happy ending? I don't know, that's for you to decide...

**SexxySesshy**: ...okay...

**FireIceGoddess**: I cried too...

**Yugiohfreak**: Sooowwwy...

**Koomint26**: I know, I know...we all want her to burn in Hell.

**FireieGurl**: Yes, he's dead.

**Bleedingchaos**: Thanks!

**Charis Brokehm**: ...for once, I don't know what's going to happen...

**Girlo**: Everybody wants Jou back.

**Hai-chan**: I know. I'm soowwwy.

**Chiyoku Shibata**: Just for that, I might just put it in the chapter...(smile)

* * *

Chapter 20: Forgive Me, Brother- Kisara's Truth and Jou's Sacrifice

Dulcina's hold on Kisara weakened considerably as the great Seto Kaiba, former Egyptian Pharaoh after Yami, began to walk slowly. His eyes ablaze with an indestructible fire. Kisara did not blame him.

Her blue eyes watered at the sight of her former half-brother's cold body on the ground. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. She slumped to the ground and her dragon did the same. It was wrong, to get in the way of a man who had lost his love to a monster.

"Red Eyes Katsuya is dead, Pharaoh Seto," Dulcina proclaimed, floating back down and smoothing out the wrinkles of her magnificent dress. "Is there nothing else to do, but join us and complete your destiny alongside the future Queen Kisara?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Go to Hell, bitch."

Dulcina laughed, you can almost feel the tremble down your spine. "You need to learn your mannerisms, your majesty. It is unfitting for a king." She stared down at the remaining group. Yugi and Ryou were silently crying from the loss of their friend, Malik sparing a few tears. Yami growled with righteous anger and Bakura and Marik were glaring at her with fierceness in their eyes. She laughed again. "Pathetic! Do not cry those tainted tears at the loss of an equally tainted fiend. It is your destiny to not exist in the first place, but my dreadful sister," She shuddered at the memory. "Stupid brat, she should have known than to create men and women with obvious affections to the same sex. It doesn't work that way. It ruins everybody's lives. It ruined mine."

Yami shook out of the gag and yelled fiercely. "You're a fool to change the will of the people! It is not your decision no longer!"

Yugi bit hard into his gag and it disappeared. "You can't control the matters of the heart! Jou loved Seto with every fiber of his being! There's nothing tainted about love no matter who it is!" Tears fell from his face in simultaneously. "Jou's love was pure in every way! _You're_ the tainted one to be taunting the feelings of my friend's heart!"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" She snarled and threw a small burst of power at Yugi. He slid across the ground.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled fighting against the binds furiously.

Dulcina laughed again, then stopped when Kaiba remained unmoveable. "Seto, reconsider. If it hurts you that much, I'll relieve you of the memories of that demon so he won't hurt you anymore."

Kisara jumped. What did she say? She closed her eyes. Something about what she said...erasing memories...?

She opened her sapphire blue eyes and gasped as she prodded into her mind, searching for something that's been blocked off for so long. That time, that time...

...Dulcina erased Seto's memories long ago, back in ancient times, but what was it that she erased?

Calling upon her Blue Eyes White Dragon, she murmured. "Please..."

Kaiba's eyes never faltered. "I will fulfill Jou's last request. And that's to give you hell! Red Eyes Black Dragon! Come forth!"

He raised the card in the air and the sky turned even darker, as if a raging storm was coming towards Kaiba's call. Thunder and lightning roared the skies illuminating the world moment by moment. A loud roar bellowed and the Red Eyes returned, looking even more dark and destructive.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack the Sea Goddess with your Molten Fireball Attack!" Kaiba yelled, pointing at Dulcina.

Red Eyes roared and gathered heat and lighting in his mighty black jaws and aimed solely at Dulcina. With another dragon filled scream, it unleashed it's attack on her.

Dulcina barely stepped back and summoned a tsunami from the ocean near them and surrounded herself in it, taking out the fire attack.

Kaiba growled. Dulcina smirked. "I am a sea goddess. Your pathetic fire dragon is no match for the depths of 20,000 year old water blasting! Kisara!" She looked at the girl and she jumped. "Get rid of that unnatural monster with White Lightning!"

But Kisara wouldn't move. She stared at the Red Eyes and whispered. "Brother...tell me. Lead me to the truth."

She rose slowly in the air and merged with the Blue Eyes and searched through her memories of Katsuya.

"Blue Eyes Kisara!" Dulcina bellowed angry that she would not follow an order. "Attack, or you'll NEVER have your heart's desire!"

"That's enough!" Kaiba yelled. "I won't stand and do nothing while you drag Kisara into this! This is between you and me!"

Just then, the roof shook under them and almost everyone stumbled. "What's happening!" Dulcina demanded.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon hovered in mid-air, glowing brightly as did the Red Eyes in the opposite direction.

_The truth of all truths..._

The world shook like Armageddon came early. Kaiba shielded his eyes as a burst of power shrouded their sight and released everyone from their binds.

A strange woman's voice echoed in the dark like a glimmer of light. Dulcina growled. "Nadia!"

_Let me tell you a tale of love, hope, and sadness. A story that echos thousands of years and still lives on in the people. _

_Dulcina, Goddess of Love and Fertility, ruled Atlantis with prosperity and light. But she was filled with so much luxury, she became blinded by which love was a novelty, and which love was true. One day, a young man named Jericho from the outside stumbled into this amazing civilization and was welcomed by the people. Dulcina grew fond of the young man and asked him to be her king. _

_He refused, because he had loved someone back where he came from and needed to come back for them. _

_She was furious when she had found out that he was in love with another man, in fact, the person he loved, Hikaru, took up residence in Atlantis long before he arrived and ran off to meet with his long-lost love. She pulled the young man aside, and threatened to kill his love if he did not marry her. He was forced to agree._

_Hikaru who found out that Jericho was being forced to marry the goddess, ran to her younger sister, the Goddess of Love and Justice, and pleaded on behalf of his love. She took pity, and told him to run off with his love in her temple, for Dulcina can not tread into another God's Temple with ill-intentions without consequence._

_Dulcina found out by her minions, and intruded into her younger sister's temple. The young couple had fought her off as long as they could, but they were powerless against the goddess and died by her hand._

_Her sister found out and demanded justice for her elder sister's crimes. The main gods had heard and punished her by trapping her into the darkest depths of the Atlantic Ocean for all eternity. As her last words, her younger sister told her that she could never be free to join the rest of the gods unless she acknowledged that love came in many forms_ _and can not be dictated nor tampered. Dulcina was trapped with a poisoned heart._

"You lied!" Ryou exclaimed at Dulcina. She glared at him but instead of him, at Bakura for he moved in front of Ryou to protect him from her.

Malik growled. "Your younger sister didn't create a homosexual, they were on earth all along!" Marik grunted in agreement. "I knew that fishy sense was strange."

_10,000 years later, two dragons were born from both gods and humans. The eldest half-brother was born to Anubis and Princess Claudia of the East, with eyes as red as the blood he had shed in his birth. He was the Red Eyes Katsuya. The youngest half-sister was born to Anubis and the last descendant of Atlantis, Kayra, with eyes as blue as the ocean of her mother's homeworld. She was the Blue Eyes Kisara. They both grew up together under the rule of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Red Eyes was taught by the Black Cobra Athros about war and the power of bloodshed he was destined to join in during ancient Egypt. The murderers and tricksters followed his guidance and give offerings of gold and blood to him and follow terror wherever it went. Blue Eyes was taught by her ancestors of Atlantis about peace and tranquility, the power of truth and life she was destined to follow in ancient Egypt. The priests and mothers would pray to her and give the offerings of pure water and lilies in her honor. _

_Both were different in every way. Katsuya loved to dwell on the evils of death and battle, while Kisara admired the life and tranquility the world had to offer. But there was the one thing they had both wanted: _

_High Priest Seto, who followed the rule of Pharaoh Atem._

_Kisara loved Seto for his faithfulness and the loyalty of his rulers. She loved the way he helped the people and devoted his time for their happiness._

_But Katsuya's was a different story...one night, one of the Egyptian gods had shot him down after a war and was critically wounded and was trapped in a canyon, his wings unable to fly. Seto, who was 18 eclipses old, discovered the dragon and nursed him back to health, even if he was the dragon of blood._

_At first, Katsuya thought of him as an idiot, but later felt something more when Seto kept the bandits at bay, while the demi-god was waiting for his strength back. He fell in love with him when Seto had confessed his feelings and didn't want to leave him, but was forced to and promised the mortal he would come back to him someday. _

_And so, he ignored his duties and suffered through turmoil and pain to retrieve an idol for his master, in order for him to become a human._

_Kisara discovered that Katsuya was going to become human and be with the man she loved, so she called upon Dulcina from the depths of the sea when her ancestors told her about the late queen. Dulcina she would help her if she possessed a part of her mind to live with her and give her strength. She did._

_Kisara stole the idol Katsuya worked hard for and presented it to her master with the notion that she had gotten it. She was granted her wish and became human. In the human world, Dulcina erased Seto's mind of his memories of love for the Red Eyes and filled it with false memories of the Blue Eyes instead._

_Katsuya found out and was in shock, anger, and irreplaceable sadness. He would never be able to fulfill his promise to Seto and protect him always._

_In his sorrow, he committed suicide in the name of his love._

_When Ra had heard of Kisara's mutiny and the cause of Katsuya's death, he commanded Osiris to curse her in the worst possible way for her treachery. They stripped her of her control over her dragon and sentenced her fate to be slaughtered by the man she loved._

_Later on, as Seto was battling Bakura alongside Pharaoh Atem, Kisara realized of her brother's suicide and guilt took over her in every possible way. For in the end, Seto would always love Katsuya and prayed to her brother in the Afterlife for redemption for what she had done. In return, she would protect Seto until her last breath._

_Fulfilling her promise, Katsuya took pity and changed her fate so only Seto's father had killed her instead of the man she loved, so sadness would not overcome her like he had. Katsuya then discovered the origins of Kisara's mutiny and drove Dulcina to the edge of the Shadow Realm and made a contract with Osiris to seal her and in return, no record of Red Eyes Katsuya had ever existed. And the deal was set and Katsuya reincarnated into the future._

_When Seto became Pharaoh, the Blue Eyes Kisara appeared to him and told him to start praying for his true dragon, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He asked her why, but she told him he would know someday and disappeared. But Dulcina still inhabited Kisara's mind and so she joined with her in the afterlife and in reincarnation, vowing to destroy the Red Eyes Katsuya at all costs._

_And now today in this era..._

"Nadia you bitch!" Dulcina roared. "Show yourself so I can send you into oblivion!"

Seto had sunk this all in, and felt the walls around his head crumble and opened into memories he didn't even remember having: down in the canyons, Katsuya, Kisara, the end of the world...

He remembered...

"Bitch!" Seto yelled and ran toward her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, he couldn't beat a woman up, but then again, she's not a woman really...

Dulcina screamed and lashed out at him, but the Red Eyes hit the attack with it's tail and roared menacingly.

_And as the blood red eyes glows for one last time, it dwindles as the blood dries in his eyes and then a new color was born, for he gives up bloodshed for the one he loves_. _He is now born anew with a purpose and his eyes a remainder of long since past. _(1)

Seto dropped to his knees. What was he doing? Why was he acting like this? Jou's dead...is this how he'll fulfill his revenge out of anger? No. It's going to be out of his memories, out of the truth!

"Dulcina." Seto said softly. She turned to face him. "You're losing a battle that shouldn't have begun. Fighting against something so natural. Don't you understand? A goddess of love should know to never dictate the powers of ones love for someone. It's elementary. It doesn't matter whether you're in love with a boy or a girl, what matters is that you'll never be alone. That that special person will light up the darkness inside and fill you to the point of bursting."

Monique, Mokuba, the Yamis, and the Hikaris bowed their heads for the loss.

"Pup." Seto whispered as he too bowed his head. "You wanted me to fight out of love, didn't you? Like you did all those years ago?" He let out a gentle, bitter chuckle. "And here was I, the lovesick idiot 5000 years ago is now the opposite in the here and now. Pup..."

Dulcina yelled, her voice a tremendous bellow. "You don't understand, Seto! This is unnatural! If you side with them, the world will fall to bitter wars and ruin! Is that what you want!"

Seto looked up at her, his eyes clouded with a saddened mist. "I don't give a fuck what happens to this world. Not if Jou's not in it. He's the only one who have kept me anchored to this world. Without him...I'm not whole anymore.."

Dulcina surged with power and the earth shook from this force. "THEN SO BE IT! IF I CAN'T HAVE THE PERFECT WORLD...I'LL DESTROY IT!"

The nearby shoreline thrusted and gyrated out of control. Ryou looked at it with an eerie calm. "A tsunami?"

"I'LL BURY THIS LAND DEEP IN THE OCEAN AND STOP THE UNNATURALS BY KILLING YOU ALL OFF!"

All three Yamis struggled to summon their Shadow Magic, but to no avail. They were too tired. Was this the end?

Seto remained unmoved as Mokuba ran to him. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed. "We have to do something!"

He looked at him, but his eyes weren't really looking at him. "Is this the end of the world? Is this the feeling of emptiness the same as what happens if we all die? I let him die. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect my most important person..."

"Snap out of it, Mr. Kaiba!" Monique grabbed the front of his collar and shook him. "Jou wouldn't want the world to be destroyed! If you want to let his sacrifice MEAN something, then save us all!"

Seto shook his head as if he was shaking something off and slowly rose and took a close look at what was going on. "It's impossible." He said dismissively. "There's no way to stop a goddess."

"Think!" Monique chided roughly. "Yami, Bakura, and Marik are all tired out. They can't help us. Yugi and Malik is wounded, and Ryou's having a shock of his life. What are we going to do!"

He took a breath and began to think. Thinking was always his forte, it had always got him out of tough situations, but the impossible?

"The Dragons," Seto breathed. Weren't they demi-gods? "Both may be enough to cancel her out." He walked up to the Red Eyes. It stared at him almost innocently with it's big red eyes, kind of like what Jou did. "I need you Red Eyes. And your sister. Defend what's left of this world."

The Red Eyes nodded and roared for his sister to join him and soon they were side by side with Seto.

_I want to protect the ones I love..._ Was Jou's last request.

_I want to repent for my actions and do the right thing..._ Was Kisara's last wish.

Soon, they were glowing with a great white light that seemed to seep through the dark clouds and the Red Eyes and the Blue Eyes merged as one.

Dulcina screamed in anger and Seto and the rest had gasped.

"The legendary Obsidian Eyes Silver Dragon..." Bakura's jaw was hung open.

The Obsidian Eyes Silver Dragon bent his head down so Seto can climb on and with a great rush of it's feathered wings, it took flight. Dulcina followed him and transformed into a scaly sea monster.

The battle lasted for ten minutes with bites, smacks, and roars. But it was a stalemate. No one was winning.

"Even if you are equal to my power!" Dulcina roared. "It won't stop me from destroying this world!"

Seto growled. "Go to Hell. I'm not letting you win!" His merged dragon roared along with him.

It's no use, they were done for!

_Dulcina, let us show you the real force of this world. No one truly leaves this world without leaving an imprint of themselves to protect the ones they love._

"Nadia!" She yelled. "Show yourself you coward!"

Monique gasped and turned to Jou's body. It glowed with a brilliant white light and disappeared.

Seto sat back. "I need a weapon to slice through her..." He clenched his hands then flinched at the warmth in his right hand...

...he was holding something.

He opened his palm and revealed Jou's collar. "Jou..." He clenched the collar. "I couldn't protect you! I need you."

The collar disappeared and in it's place was a black and blood red sword. The Sword of the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Holding it tightly, he brought the dragon to aim straight towards the sea monster and sliced it in half.

It was weakened.

Doing a 180, the dragon began to unleash it's most devastating attack.

"Obsidian Eyes Silver Dragon! Finish her off with Leap of Blinding Faith!" Seto yelled as the dragon roared and unleashed a flash of white light from it's jaws.

Dulcina screamed as the bright light illuminated her and she fell from the sky and landed back on the roof. Brilliant, silver chains trapping her.

The dragon landed and separated once again to two separate dragons. Seto looked up and saw the skies finally clearing.

"You did it." Malik said.

"That fuckin' sucks!" Marik grumbled. "We didn't even get to fuckin' fight."

"Be glad you're alive." Yami warned then turned to a grimace. "Some of us weren't lucky to survive this."

Ryou sniffled and Yugi's tears acted up again.

"Jou..." Monique whispered sadly.

"What's the point of it all if Jou's gone!" Mokuba sobbed angrily. "It's not fair!"

"Hey, stop the tears..." They all jumped at the familiar voice and snapped their heads to the Red Eyes. Jou was there, glowing in front of the Red Eyes' chest. Kisara was there as well, glowing at the Blue Eyes' chest.

They were all speechless. Jou had a somewhat Egyptian attire with no shirt on. His hair had black ends and his eyes were a bright red. Kisara was in an Egyptian attire as well.

"Kisara, you redeemed yourself." Jou said smiling slightly. "You're free."

Kisara shook her head gracefully with a smile of her own. "Yes, but I must repair the damage. I'm taking Dulcina with me to the Shadow Realm until one day, she'll change and her curse will be lifted."

Jou stared. "No. Kisara–"

"I've already decided, Katsuya. This is the only way I will repay you for everything I did. I'm so sorry brother."

Jou snorted. "You were always such a goody two shoes..."

Kisara's bright blue eyes lit up. "And you were always the arrogant, mean brat that you are."

He frowned. "You shouldn't go, Kisara."

Tears flowed from her eyes. "I can't tell you how much I want you to forgive me for all that I've done to you and Seto. I was out of control with my emotions, and let a monster take over me and end up hurting you." She pulled the sleeping Dulcina in her arms and smiled through her tears as the Shadow Realm vortex opened behind them.

"Kisara!" Jou exclaimed.

"I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, big brother...I'm so sorry." Kisara cried.

"I have always forgave you, Kisara..." Jou said softly. They looked to the direction of Seto and the others and they smiled at them. The two looked like angels with the halo of light around them.

"I believe..." Kisara continued. "That you and Seto truly do belong together, regardless of what you are, but more of _who_ you are."

"Yeah," Jou casually replied back. "That's what I've been telling you people this whole entire episode."

Kisara laughed. A true, happy laugh. It warmed them all.

_It's time to go..._

The two demi-gods turned the other way to see a beautiful golden woman hovering next to them.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

_I am Nadia, the Goddess of Love and Justice. Dulcina's younger sister. I am here to take these two with me._

"No!" Seto yelled. "You can't take them!"

Jou and Kisara smiled in a good-natured way. Nadia smiled as well.

_Don't be so scared, Seto Kaiba. As long as you keep their memories alive, they would never truly go away._

"Don't pull that shit on me." Seto growled. "Give them back!"

They had thought that Nadia would lash out at him but she merely smiled.

_Very well then. We shall see. In the meantime, it is time for us to go._

"Jou!" Seto called. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me, because you're going to come back, goddammit!"

Jou laughed, his rich voice putting Seto into a euphoria.

"No goodbye. Promise!"

And that was it. They disappeared, leaving the group behind with the skies alive with a bright blue hue. Not a cloud in sight.

* * *

TBC?

A/N: Should I put an epilogue, or should I leave it to your imaginations? The decision's yours, because technically, either way is fine.

(1): If anybody can understand what Nadia meant by this, I'll give you the unofficial lemon chapter you guys are crazy for!

Review!


	21. Epilogue: Our Love Taints the Heavens

A/N: Everyone wanted an epilogue, so here it is!

**Angel of darkness 507**: Okay, okay, here's the epilogue.

**Bleedingchaos**: Did you figure out the meaning in order to get a lemon? J/K

**jenn120**: Yes, Jou has brown eyes. But why?

**Sassike**: Yeah, it is the end...well, maybe...

**Robin Moto**: Well, you were close...just the wrong color.

**Yugiohfreak**: You ain't the only one who wants to kick my ass. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**LP-lova210**: Yes, yes of course. Thanks for the recommendation, but I'd probably be in the 1000th place...

**Amyrose300**: Just wait until you find out at the end who my muses are...

**FireIceGoddess**: Thanx! It is addicting, isn't it?

**MiddiKnowles**: Okay, you tried. I'll give you that. There were only a few who got it anywayz...

**FireieGurl**: I guess it is the end...I mean, I don't know if I should do a short 3rd season or somethin'...

**Bluerosety**: Okay, here's the epilogue.

**Growing Pain**: Thank you for being one of my longest reviewers! I can't be anymore happier!

**Koolmint26**: Just don't beat up my muses like Amyrose300 up there...(points up)

**medoriko**: That's so cool! My friend's name is also Nadia and I based the character after her! Cool!

**Hieirulesall**: Cool name! Very good guess. The only part I'm looking for is what significance the color of Jou's eyes means compared to the color of his past self's eyes? But other than that, brilliant! You're one of the close ones!

**Hannah-901**: Okay, I'll give you an epilogue...

**. Awe of She .**: 00 That's okay...you tried, that's all that matters...

**Ukorim**: Okay...

**Dragonlady222**: Married! (laughs) That WOULD be a great ending! I mean it! Maybe...

**Sacred Phoenix Of Nephyts**: Okay, okay! That's alright. We're not all spelling bee champions here!

**Lady Psychic**: Thanks!

**Charis Brokehm**: Thank you! Finally, someone gets it! Here's a lemon! Everyone must now parade upon our new meaning champion! (graffiti flys) dodododododododododododo! Great job! That was exactly what I meant! You deserve a lemon!

**Crimson Symphony**: Another one that gets it! (graffiti flys) Yay! You got the riddle! You should be proud of yourself! Thanx to you guys, you get a lemon! Hurrrayyyyy!

**Goddessofthesilvermoon**: Okay!

**Sapphireluva**: Okay!

A/N: THANK YOUR FELLOW REVIEWERS EVERYONE! FOR YOU ARE NOW ENTITLED TO A LEMON HIDDEN IN THIS CHAPTER! GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK! ENJOY! WHHHEEEEEEE!

* * *

Epilogue: Our Love Taints The Heavens

_You're not really gone to me, are you? Because I'll always be here._

It's been so long, where are you, Jou?

Seto walked into an endless void, no sound. Complete emptiness. All darkness.

Why can't you be here for me? Why can't they give you back to me?

Many questions, and no amount of answers to cover it. The battle where they lost him, there was no amount of victory without him by Seto's side. The brunet felt foolish and stupid, for imagining Yugi on top of the pedestal with Jou at his side...no...he would always be on his side. On Seto's.

_Why are you so sad? Can't you be alright for once?_

No, he'll never be alright. Not without his pup. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't care about the fate of the world, as long as Jou was gone from this world. What was the point?

_Let fate handle it._

And if it did, Seto would have remained unhappy. No, it was his philosophical reason not to let fate dealt it's hand. Only his.

It was fate that took his pup away. No power other than fate can do that.

His body felt like tossing and turning as he saw his inner demons lashing out at him in jeer and jest.

Leave me alone! He wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice. They were laughing at him for losing his most important person.

He saw Dulcina and Gozaburo laughing greatly at him from a far off distance. He wanted to punch them out.

_Seto..._

Puppy?

He searched for the voice in the plain darkness, hands outstretched trying to find his way.

It was so dark...

_I'm right here, Seto. You don't have to search any longer._

But why couldn't he find him? "I can't find you!" Seto cried out into the darkness. "Where are you?"

_Right beside you Seto. I would always be beside you._

Seto turned to his side, but saw no one. "Don't play tricks on me." He moaned in anguish.

_I'd never play tricks on you if it would hurt you, Seto. _The voice was edged on laughter.

"Then where are you?"

_Right beside you._

"I don't see you!" He felt his body shaking for no apparent reason, back and forth in a frenzied manner.

_Seto, don't play games. I'm right here._

"You're not here!" He screamed. "You're gone forever!"

_Do you want me gone forever?_

Seto slumped to the ground, sweat perspiring on his temple in the darkness. "No pup. I never want you to disappear."

_Well, then I'm here. Right beside you. Always._

Yes, always.

"Jou. Please, I want to see you."

He heard a soft, warm laugh. _Open your eyes. I'm right here, Seto._

Open...my...eyes...?

Seto opened his eyes and gasped as he sat up from his bed. He was in his room. He was only dreaming.

He put his hands to his face and stifled a sob. Where's his puppy!

"...Seto...?"

Gasping through his sweaty palms, he swirled to the side to see Jou sitting up as well, his slender arms around his shoulders as he nuzzled his master's neck. "Did you have another bad dream, Seto?"

He slowly nodded, unable to comprehend that Jou was here and alive. And then he slowly remembered...

* * *

"Mokuba, get to the limo. You got school." Seto told his young raven haired brother, picking up his backpack and handing it to him.

Mokuba wordlessly took it and replied. "I don't think I have the psychological power to go to school, Seto."

Seto raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Not this time, Mokie. You said that weeks ago and I found out you have a math test that day. Jou's been gone for a half a year, Mokuba. That's enough time to get over him."

The younger brother just stared at him for a minute until his chaperone came. "Mokuba, we gotta get going."

Mokuba flinched and turned to Seto's secretary. "Okay, Monique. I'm coming." He rambled up to Monique in the huge front door and turned for one last glance. "You're still not over him, though. Aren't you?" Satisfied with Seto's blank expression, he bounded out the door. Monique looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Seto nodded back and Monique followed the young teen out the door.

Seto sighed and read through the morning newspaper with coffee at hand. Boring news, stocks up as usual, a baby died prematurely, all boring, boring, boring. Pissed, he threw the newspaper aside and stalked up the stairs.

He made a deliberate pass from his room and into another one. Reason was he had never used that room anymore. It was his and Jou's room and was hailed sacred ground.

Crashing onto the bed to take another bad dream of Jou's lifeless body on the ground and a naked Pegasus flaunting in front of his face, he heard a soft splish sploshing sound from the sacred room. Getting up at once, he opened the door and pressed his ear against the sacred door, his remote hanging in his hand in case of burglars and the need of security.

"Shh! Do you want him to find out so soon?" A female voice hushed.

A familiar male voice began talking in a whisper. "What are we doing?"

He could hear her sigh. "Well, I guess it is good bye then. For now."

"Hey! Wait a minute! What are you—"

"Now. I'm going to have to put you to sleep, little mutt."

"What!"

Not wanting the intruders to go, he slammed the door open.

He didn't see who was in there, for he woke up with a snap.

It was just a dream.

Looking at the clock, he had slept for a very long time. It was nightfall already and Mokuba wasn't home yet.

Fishing for his cellphone in his pocket, he found a voicemail from Mokuba and opened it.

_Seto, Monique invited me to go to the movies with a few friends of mine, so we'll be a bit late. Don't freak okay? We're having dinner too—oh! The movie's starting, I need to shut off the cell. See ya, bro!_

Seto sighed. How predicable. But he was happy that Mokuba is enjoying himself.

He brushed himself off and proceeded to get something to eat. He nearly passed the sacred room and found the door partially open.

"What the fuck?" Seto muttered as he proceeded to shut the door again, but instead, slowly let it open...

He nearly fainted at the sight.

J-jou!

There he was! Asleep on their bed! His golden hair strands on his face as he was in a curled up position. He had a pair of black slacks with an unbuttoned white dress shirt. Seto could easily see the Himura family emblem: his collar wrapped comfortably around his once dead lover's neck.

"J-J-...Pup!" Seto gasped out.

As if annoyed, Jou turned the other direction. "Schleeeepingg...Seto..."

Seto rubbed his eyes. It wasn't possible!

He heard a soft giggle from the corner of the room and swore he saw the Goddess of Love and Justice, Nadia, smile at him and blew him a kiss as she faded instantly.

His disbelief became known as he smiled and crawled onto the bed and pulled on his pup's collar. "Pup. Pup, your master tells you to get up. Now get up."

Jou blinked his eyes, trying to loose the sleep and stared up to Seto's face. He let out a small grin. "Hey ya, Seto..."

"Hey," Seto breathed back, nothing but unfulfilled love in his eyes as he dropped his head to kiss his golden haired pup. He smiled into the kiss as Jou kissed back even more fervently and felt his hands clutching the black cloth of his shirt to mesh them together as much as they could.

"Seto..." Jou pleaded as he broke off the kiss. "Do you want to know why they brought me back?"

Seto blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to explain everything to me?"

"No." Jou replied. His voice obviously edging on lust. "I just want you. No questions asked."

Spoken like a true man. "Very well, pup. But can you handle me?" Seto teased.

Jou gave him his most playful smirk. "I'm sure I can manage."

(LEMON! Skip to 'End of Lemon' if you don't want to read it!)

* * *

Seto laughed as he pulled Jou into another heated kiss, their tongues playing against each other in the most ravishing of ways. Gently, but heatedly, he moved his mouth further down to his neck and nibbled at the skin under his collar.

Jou laughed. "I-it tickles!"

The brunet wanted to laugh. That wasn't the sound he was expecting, but found it entertaining. His puppy was full of surprises. He groaned as he felt the blond's hands stroke his brown strands on his head. Jou knew his weak spot was when his hair was touched.

Seto brought his head into another heated kiss as he slid the silky white shirt off of Jou's creamy skin, leaving his torso exposed and deliciously appetizing.

Jou mewed as Seto traced his tongue all over his chest and bit back and even louder mew as that amazing tongue of his was milking his right nipple. His pants became immediately tight against Seto's strong thigh.

Sitting up, Jou nearly ripped off Seto's shirt and stroked Seto's back as he hugged against him, his mouth finding pleasurable ways of kissing and biting at Seto's neck.

"Eager aren't we?" Seto was surprised he even formed a goddamn simple sentence while his pup was giving him small puppy bites, like a small pup would do as they playfully chewed on their master's fingers. Oh, he needed Jou badly. He was hard at once and would probably explode at the thought of taking his pup in the most intimate of ways. Yes, that was a perfect way to describe it.

Almost abruptly, he pushed Jou against the pillows. He smirked when he heard Jou make a soft growl. "Don't worry, Jou. You're going to enjoy this." He forced his knee between Jou's legs, forcing him to spread them open and began to unbutton his pants.

Jou hissed when Seto's hand brushed against his erection. "Gods, Seto."

He abruptly screamed as he felt a warmth engulf his length. He squirmed and bucked at the sheer heat surrounding him.

Looking down, he lost his train of thought when he saw his master's head between his legs, slowly suckling and licking.

He moaned and his incoherent babbling lost as the sucking motion of Seto's lips nearly sent him over the edge.

"Nnngghhh!" He arched into Seto's mouth, but whimpered as he held his hips down. "S-seto...let me come...!"

He must've heard him, because Seto sucked harder and deep throated him deeply, causing Jou to come and was in small jerks from the wave of pleasure washing over him. Slowly, Jou slumped back down, his breathing fast and ragged. He almost immediately became hard again when he saw Seto reemerging with a small dribble of cum running down the corner of his lips.

He licked it off with his tongue. "Delicious."

"Seto..." He pulled Seto to him and kissed him deeply, tasting himself as their tongues probed each other.

"What do you want, pup?" Seto whispered huskily in Jou's ear. The blond pup shivered. "What do you want me to do to you?"

The blond puppy's breathing became loud and demanding as he placed his hands on Seto's twitching length in his pants. He smiled with complete trust in his eyes. "I want you to be mine. And me to be yours. I want you to make love to me."

Seto smiled and nuzzled the soft golden fur of his lover's head. "Alright then."

After discarding both their pants, Seto fitted Jou between the soft pillows and covered the blanket over them, to keep the heat in.

"Do you trust me, Jou?"

"Yeah. I do."

Reaching into the dresser, Seto rummaged through it until he found the lube. It was Jou's turn to raise his eyebrow.

The brunet shrugged. "Just in case you were ready."

Opening his legs again, Seto knelt and took a good measure of lube in his fingers as Jou got the anxiousness and tightened considerably as a finger was inserted in.

It felt strange, yet invading and Jou did everything he could not to squirm. Seto distracted him by reaching over and pull him into a kiss as he inserted his finger even more inside, probing for that special spot.

As he scissored the entrance and inserted a second finger, he knew he had just brushed against Jou's prostate for Jou began to gasp and push himself onto his fingers. Seto wanted to be inside him so bad, but thought against taking him unprepared. After inserting the last finger, he stroked and opened up the entrance gently and touching the blonde's special spot.

Jou saw stars as Seto pushed against his prostate. It had hurt so much, and now it was so good...goddamn!

Seto pulled his fingers out and Jou whimpered cutely. The brunet smiled and put lube onto his length and started at Jou's entrance.

This time, Jou was ready as Seto pushed in slowly but swiftly. He hissed as the appendage invaded his body, yet welcomed it's warmth and the feeling of being filled.

As his length was fully inside down to the hilt, he wanted so badly to start thrusting. But he needed to give Jou time to adjust before going. It was obvious when he opened his eyes and saw Jou's sparkling brown eyes squeezed shut, trying to calm his body. So he waited, no matter how tempting it was to pound him straight into the mattress.

After a few moments, Jou slowly opened his eyes and moved a bit, causing Seto to groan as his length was still inside. "Sorry," Jou gave him an apologetic smile.

"You shouldn't," He forced himself to reply. "This is your first time. Take all the time in the world."

"No. I'm ready. You can move now."

Seto nodded and slowly pulled out, then slowly pushed in. They both moaned. They repeated it for a few thrusts then slowly gained more speed and very soon, they had their own steady, rough tempo.

Seto groaned and grunted while Jou whimpered and moaned, especially when his cock hit his prostate again, and went into a fit of spasms.

"S-s-s-ooooo, goooooddd!" Jou moaned as he met with Seto's thrusts.

Seto couldn't say anything, just replied back by reaching between them and began to stroke Jou's cock up and down. That was when Jou screamed loudly from twice the amount of pleasure.

He was going to come, he knew it. Seto began to thrust wildly, each thrust as deep as the next. Jou's moans and screams music to his ears.

As they reached their climax, Jou pulled Seto down for a heated kiss and gave one last thrust, sending them both into a state of euphoria and sexual pleasure.

Seto slumped down on top of Jou as the blond wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair. And as he fell asleep, all he could feel was his pup's warmth and dreams.

(End of Lemon!)

* * *

Ah, now he remembered. That was why he and his supposedly 'dead' lover were naked in the middle of the night.

He leaned against Jou's chest. "I thought it was a dream. You and me."

"Do you believe it was a dream?" Jou whispered.

Seto shook his head. "No. Didn't believe it at all." He turned around and pushed Jou back onto the bed.

Jou smiled. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

Seto gave back his most mischievous grin. "I'm not sure. My memory's a bit shot. Maybe we should do it again? You know, the 'just in case' scenario?"

"Hmm...yes, let's."

Let's just say, the dream wasn't _exactly _fake...

But, at least it made an indefinite lasting impression...

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is the end...let's all cry and rejoice! A completed story! My first completed story! Yay! ...Or is it...?

Dun, dun, dun!

I'd just like to thank everyone who waited for a long time for this fic to get done, thank you! And I'd like to thank my muses: Love/Angst: Vincent Valentine, Action: Edward Elric, Drama: Asato Tsuzuki, Mystery: Kuronue, Common Sense: Monique, and Comedy: Katsuya Jounouchi himself! Thanx, guys! It's been fun!

Ciao!

Tsukiyo Kagami


End file.
